Cuando Harry Potter fue traicionado
by colibr22
Summary: Cuando Harry Potter fue traicionado,su vida dio un cambio,puede ser para bien o o para mal,pero abra personas a su lado que le ayudaran a superar las pruebas que le esperan en su futuro
1. Chapter 1

Cuando Harry Potter fue traicionado por Colibr

Estos personajes son de JK Rowling y de quien tiene sus derechos yo solo los utilizo momentáneamente para mi diversión y de quien se anime a leer esta historia

Antes de comenzar quiero advertiros que esta es la primera historia de este estilo que escribo.

Tengo leído muchísimas historias de este tipo y puede que se vea alguna influencia de ellas .Quiero decir que nunca jamás mi intención seria copiar si ven algo parecido de alguna otra historia.

Como eh dicho eh leído muchísimas historias y no podría decir todas las personas que han sido mi fuente de inspiración, así que si algo les suena y me pueden decir a que historia les recuerda y el autor para poder poner aquí su nombre os lo agradecería como eh dicho jamás será intención mía copiar algo de otra persona ya que aprecio el trabajo de todas las personas que escriben y cada día han alegrado un poco mas mi vida con sus historias.

A todos los que escriben historias yaoi gracias.

También quiero pedir perdón antes por mis faltas de ortografía, pero lo siento siempre se me ha dado fatal, sin más espero que les guste.

Advertencias:Puede que mas adelante incluya mpreg,tríos,un poco de sadomasoquismo y lo que se me valla ocurriendo por el camino.

Puede que esta historia contenga Spoiler

1 capitulo

Presente

En un pasillo de Howarts se ve a un chico delgado y bajito para su edad andando distraído mirando como a su alrededor el castillo se reconstruía. Era un espectáculo digno de ver cada piedra volvía a su sitio, cada cristal roto se reparaba, todo lentamente y eso lo hacía más bonito se podía ver la magia como luces de colores que pasaba colocando cada cosa en su lugar. Reparando los daños que se produjeron en la batalla final cuando por fin pudo acabar con su mayor enemigo Voldemort.

Hacía ya unos meses de ese acontecimiento y muchas personas que estuvieron ese día en la batalla seguían en el castillo para que se pudiera reparar gracias a la magia que se absorbía de las personas que lo habitaban.

Un chico alto de pelo rubio casi plateado se encontraba apoyado con la espalda y un pie con la rodilla doblada en una pared y las manos en los bolsillos de un pantalón vaquero que marcaba sus estilizadas y fuertes piernas mirando el andar distraído del de ojos verdes que ni cuenta se había dado de su presencia, que cuando paso a su lado lo agarro de un brazo y tiro contra el abrazándolo poniendo la espalda del más bajito contra su pecho y pasando sus brazos por su pecho sosteniéndolo para que no se diera la vuelta ni intentara escapar de el.

-Potter ¿no sabes que por ir tan distraído te podrían hacer cosas malas?

Harry sin intentar darse la vuelta, casi sin respirar apoyado en ese pecho fuerte y sin moverse de esos brazos que lo aprisionan y aun mirando las luces a su alrededor contesta.

-Malfoy ya no quedan mortifagos que me quieran hacer cosas malas ¿o tú te consideras uno de ellos?

-Ummm si para hacerte cosas malas tuviera que convertirme en mortifago igual me lo pensaría

Harry por fin se dio la vuelta cuando Draco solto un poco el agarre, mirando esos ojos grises fríos que siempre que los miraba lo atrapaban y en los que él podía notar un brillo de diversión y de otro sentimiento mucho más intenso

-Draco sabes que tu solo necesitas ser tu mismo para hacerme lo que quieras.- Dijo con un poco de timidez pues no acostumbraba a hacer esos comentarios y mas esa presencia siempre le imponía y más cuando le miraba tan fijamente siempre se sentía débil y perdía esa fuerza que siempre mantenía en el campo de batalla, Draco había sacado toda su debilidad.

-Entonces ¿qué tal si me besas?- dijo agachándose un poco para llegar a esos labios que siempre le llamaban a besarlos y que ya eran una droga para él ,internando una mano en esos cabellos rebeldes y la otra agarrándolo por la cintura aproximándolo más a su cuerpo, uniéndose primero en un beso lento que fue volviendo apasionado cuando interno su lengua en la cavidad del otro jugando, moviéndola lentamente luego convirtiéndose en una lucha por quien dominara la del otro, siempre ganaba , le encantaba someter al más pequeño que se doblegase a sus deseos y se dejase llevar ,succionándola y arrastrando un poco los dientes por ella, luego sacándola y lamiendo esos labios que lo volvían loco ,mordiendo el inferior luego chupándolo un poco y tirando de el mordisqueándolo, para volver a internarse y comenzar una lucha de nuevo ,que terminaron cuando el más pequeño se quedaba sin aire .

Cuando se separo miro la bella imagen que tenía delante, un Harry con las mejillas sonrojadas ,el pelo revuelto con los labios entreabiertos para dejar salir esa respiración agitada que eran casi jadeos, para él era una imagen tan tierna y deseable que aun no se creía poder tener la suerte de verla ,de poder ver la ternura y excitación de Harry Potter y que ningún otro pudiera verla.

Harry sentía su corazón acelerado no entendía como podía amar tanto a ese hombre en tan poco tiempo había llenado todo su ser y se sentía nada sin él y mirando ese rostro que le gustaba tanto

Los dos recordaron lo que sucedió meses atrás que los llevaron a esta situación tan increíble para los dos.

Espero que os allá gustado aunque sea un poquito intentare aprender poco a poco espero que con vuestra ayuda


	2. Chapter 2

Estos personajes son de JK Rowling y de quien tiene sus derechos yo solo los utilizo momentáneamente para mi diversión y de quien se anime a leer esta historia

Advertencias:Puede que mas adelante incluya mpreg,tríos,un poco de sadomasoquismo y lo que se me valla ocurriendo por el camino.

Esta historia contiene Spoiler de los libros incluido el septimo con algunos cambios.

También quiero pedir perdón antes por mis faltas de ortografía, pero lo siento siempre se me ha dado fatal, sin más espero que les guste

Capitulo 2:

Acontecimientos pasados

Harry Potter estaba en su habitación de Gryffindor hacia una semana que había acabado por fin con Voldemort.

Por desgracia esa felicidad no compensaba con la tristeza que tenia dentro por la muertes que habían conllevado esa guerra, no solo Cedric ,Sirius caído en el velo, Dumbledore a manos de Snape ,aunque luego supo que todo estaba planeado así por el viejo manipulador, del que pronto se enteraría de más de sus manipulaciones

.

También habían muerto Ojoloco moody ,Tonks la mujer de Remus y Narcissa Malfoy en un principio también pensaron que había muerto Severus Snape pero Fawkes llego con el derramando lagrimas encima de la mordedura de la serpiente de Voldemort , Nagini, le había hecho antes de darle sus memorias, por lo que luego de unas cuantas pociones aplicadas por Madam Pomfrey pudo recuperarse,ahora seguia siendo profesor de pociones con ese caracter tan peculiar sullo y ese especial odio que tenia por el.

También se llevo una sorpresa cuando Remus se levanto, a una hora de acabado Voldemort, todos pensaron que estaba muerto pero al ser hombro lobo tenia mayor resistencia a los hechizos y solo quedo inconsciente por los multiples hechizos lanzados por Antonin Dolohov muerto a manos de Filius Flitwick. , pensando todos que no había soportando tantos hechizos olvidando el pequeño detalle de su licantropía. Ahora Lupin se encontraba en Grimmauld Place, 12 con su pequeño cachorro intentando recuperarse de otra perdida mas.

Hacia unos días la nueva directora McGonagall les había pedido a todos los habitantes del castillo que permanecieran en el ,ya que descubrieron que este absorbía un poco de la magia de cada uno para poder reconstruirse poco a poco.

Recordó que la directora pidió a los Malfoy que se quedaran en el castillo ya que ellos eran poderosos y cuanta más magia pudiera ser dada, antes se reconstruiría el castillo.

Por supuesto cuando ese periodo terminara el patriarca Malfoy tendría que volver a ser encarcelado aunque se reduciría la condena por la ayuda y el arrepentimiento mostrado .

Su mujer murió unas horas después de que se terminara la batalla, un hechizo desviado le había dado y ella preocupada por buscar a su hijo no hizo caso y no se atendió a tiempo por lo que la maldición se fue extendiendo acabando con su vida.

Lo cual también le daba pena , el no creía que esa mujer se mereciera esa muerte ,puede que fuera fría y arrogante pero había visto la preocupación por su hijo y de alguna forma le había salvado la vida al no delatarlo frente a Voldemort, diciendo que estaba muerto.

Aunque no lo hubiera hecho por él ese acto lo apreciaba y ahora , aunque no se lo creyera el mismo ,estaba un poco preocupado por el más joven de los Malfoy.

El sabía lo que era no tener padres y aunque el rubio aun tuviera a su padre dentro de poco se quedaría solo también ,aunque pensó que por suerte el tenia amigos leales que siempre estaban apoyándole y tapaban un poco la falta de sus padres y Sirius.

Pensando en Draco seguro se sentiría muy solo sin sus amigos Slytherin en el , ya que estos no estuvieron en la batalla y en estos momentos estaban desaparecidos . Moviendo la cabeza se pregunto qué hacia preocupándose por Malfoy cuando el tenia sus propios problemas que resolver uno particularmente llamado Ginny.

Pensando en eso se tumbo sobre su cama. Mirando el techo admitía que el había querido a esa chica. El problema , que no de la forma de la que debería ,como para volver a retomar una relación con ella.

Ahora que ya no tenía a la muerte detrás de él se daba cuenta que la quería como una hermanita no como a una mujer , no sentía pasión por ella , de hecho ahora que lo pensaba nunca había sentido excitación por ningún tipo de mujer, pensó en qué tipo de mujer le había atraído sexualmente alguna vez ,pero se dio cuenta que nunca le había sucedido.

Con Cho chang le gusto porque le había parecido bonita aunque ahora no podía recordar por que, igual era que cuando estaba con Cedric le veía algo mas y de repente se quiso dar golpetazos contra la pared cuando recordó a Cedric , el le había parecido más bonito que ella. El quería separarlo de ella, que ella lo mirase a él para que no mirase a Cedric para que no estuviera con él, porque ella no se lo merecía.

El había querido tener a su lado a Cedric por eso no soportaba que ella se acercase a él.

Que equivocado había estado , nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que le gustaban los hombres , él sabía lo que era la homosexualidad aunque nunca se intereso por ese tema ya que en el mundo muggle no estaba muy bien visto y menos por su familia correcta y nada "anormal " ,pero ahora se daba cuenta como había mirado más tiempo del debido un día a Sirius acabado de salir de la ducha con gotas cayendo por su torso desnudo ,con solo una toalla anudada a sus caderas, ese día se había puesto rojo y había corrido a su habitación antes de que el otro se diera cuenta de lo que hacía, sintiéndose muy mal después por como lo había mirado y mas siendo como un padre para él.

Ahora con tiempo para ser un chico normal podía darse cuenta de esas cosas que antes no tenía tiempo de pensar por querer ser lo más normal en su anormal vida

Ahora ya no podía hacer nada con lo de Cedric se dijo, solo mantener su recuerdo en su corazón y desear que este en un lugar donde el también sea feliz.

Pero si podía hacer algo con Ginny, tendría que hablar con ella y aclararle que no podía tener nada con ella mas allá de la amistad o hermandad ,aunque los últimos días había estado muy pesada intentando que retomasen la relación, asaltándolo en cualquier pasillo ,intentando besarlo y diciéndole cuento le quería .En cuanto él le decía que quería tiempo ella se enfadaba y le decía que ya le había dado tiempo suficiente, luego parecía relajarse y poniendo una sonrisa le decía que sería más paciente. Eso era algo que le hacía sentir más cariño por ella ,que le tuviera esa paciencia, por eso tenía que hablar pronto con ella no quería que luego sufriera mas.

Aunque seguro que tendría alguna discusión con su hermano Ron que también estaba un poco pesado con ese tema queriendo que volviese con su hermana.

Pensando en Ron se pregunto por qué aun no había llegado al dormitorio si ya era tarde, así que cogió su mapa del merodeador y miro donde estaban sus amigos, lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido y curioso.

Y sin poder evitarlo ya siendo descendiente de quien era, merodeador por sangre y de cariño que cogió su capa invisible y se deslizo por la habitación hasta la sala común ,donde salió por el retrato de la dama gorda hacia el despacho del director preguntándose que harían sus amigos allá adentro.

Pues este es el segundo capitulo espero que a alguien le gustase,haver si alguien me deja algun Review para saber que tal va y si os esta gustando. Saludos a todos.


	3. Chapter 3

Notas de esta historia:

Estos personajes son de JK Rowling y de quien tiene sus derechos yo solo los utilizo momentáneamente para mi diversión y de quien se anime a leer esta historia

Antes de comenzar quiero advertiros que esta es la primera historia de este estilo que escribo.

Tengo leído muchísimas historias de este tipo y puede que se vea alguna influencia de ellas. Quiero decir que nunca jamás mi intención seria copiar si ven algo parecido de alguna otra historia.

Como eh dicho eh leído muchísimas historias y no podría decir todas las personas que han sido mi fuente de inspiración, así que si algo les suena y me pueden decir a que historia les recuerda y el autor para poder poner aquí su nombre os lo agradecería como eh dicho jamás será intención mía copiar algo de otra persona ya que aprecio el trabajo de todas las personas que escriben y cada día han alegrado un poco mas mi vida con sus historias.

A todos los que escriben historias yaoi gracias.

También quiero pedir perdón antes por mis faltas de ortografía, pero lo siento siempre se me ha dado fatal, sin más espero que les guste.

Advertencias: Puede que más adelante incluya mpreg, tríos, un poco de sadomasoquismo y lo que se me valla ocurriendo por el camino.

Esta historia contiene Spoiler de los libros incluido el séptimo

Notas de este capítulo: Debo aclarar que Fred Weasley no murió solo sufrió un impacto muy fuerte que lo mantiene en la enfermería por un tiempo.

Lo siento adoro a los gemelos y sería incapaz de separarlos

Quería daros las gracias por vuestros comentarios me han echo muy feliz todos ellos.

También los que me aconsejáis para hacerlo un poquito mejor.

Por eso y sabiendo que mi gramática y ortografía son fatales aun con el Word quería buscar un beta que me pudiera ayudar, si alguien quisiera ser mi beta o ayudarme a buscar uno, se lo agradecería eternamente o con muchos capítulos dedicados

Bueno creo que es todo por ahora, espero que os guste

Aclaraciones: Pensamientos en ()

Diálogos en -

Capitulo 3: Las apariencias engañan

Iba caminado cubierto con su capa de invisibilidad y aunque era de noche las luces que emitía el castillo al reconstruirse permitían que caminase tranquilo sin necesidad del hechizo lumos para ver. Todos los cuadros estaban dormidos, aunque en su andar no se notaba preocupación por despertarlos, pues sabía que en su caminar no habría ni un solo ruido, durante la guerra había aprendido a caminar sigilosamente y era algo que ya no se le quitaba.

Por fin estaba llegando al segundo piso, su caminar se hacía más lento cuanto más se acercaba, no había subido a ese despacho desde que entro para mirar los recuerdos de Snape y aunque aun le guardara un poco de rencor al director por todas su mentiras, manipulaciones y secretos odiaba pensar que tan solo encontraría su cuadro y no a ese anciano que a su retorcida manera se había preocupado por él y era como un abuelo, que le hubiera gustado seguir teniendo a su lado.

Parado frente a la gárgola se pregunto cómo entraría, no sabía porque y no quería desconfiar de sus amigos pero su instinto le decía que era mejor que no se enterasen de su llegada.

Además últimamente estaban muy raros si antes siempre le preguntaban a donde iba, ahora no dejaban de cuestionarle todo lo que hacía, qué pensaba y si por no que no sonreía o por qué tan serio y si les decía que quería estar un tiempo solo, aun diciéndoselo de buenas maneras decían que lo encontraban muy raro y que era tiempo que superase el haber matado a Voldemort y la guerra. ¡Si apenas había pasado una semana!

Ellos sí que estaban raros y ahora reuniéndose a sus espaldas, pero estaba dispuesto a descubrir como fuera que se traían entre manos.

Lo primero era descubrir la contraseña, con McGonagall de directora no creía que fuera algún dulce. Intentado cualquier contraseña que se le paso por la cabeza y viendo que no funcionaba ninguna totalmente impaciente y ya exasperado acabo exclamándole a la gárgola.

- ¡Ábrete de una vez!- Para su propia sorpresa la gárgola fue dando paso a la entrada oculta de la pared de acceso al despacho.

(Debe ser mi momento de suerte y por probar esto tampoco pierdo nada y tampoco quiero que me descubran si las escaleras se movieran solas sospecharían de mi) –Así que antes de entrar volvió a decir aunque esta vez mas bajo por si le escuchaban arriba ahora que estaba la pared abierta.

¡Que las escaleras no se muevan!- Totalmente sorprendido pues los escalones no se movieron, fue subiendo los escalones escuchando tres voces ablando agitadas.

Parado tras la puerta saco de su bolsillo las orejas extensibles que justo le había dado Fred Weasley esa mañana en la enfermería cuando fue a visitarlo, diciéndole que hiciera travesuras por él y su hermano mientras permanecían allí.

Con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente y un nudo en el estomago se dispuso a escuchar.

- ¡Pero tenemos que hacer algo! Le he dicho que tendría paciencia para contentarlo un poco, pero no estoy dispuesta a esperar más tiempo

- No te queda más remedio Ginevra, si lo presionas seguirá dándote largas. Tienes que estar a su lado, hacer que lo comprendes, hacerle creer que eres compresiva y que lo quieres tanto que siempre va a contar contigo y poco a poco se ablandara, buscara el cariño femenino que le ah faltado, y una noche que lloriquee como siempre hace, te metes en su cama y listo, luego su estúpida bondad no le dejara abandonarte. Piensa con cabeza fríamente, ¿sino cómo crees que eh echo estos años para soportarle?

- ¿Pero no podríamos darle una poción de amor? Es más rápido y mi hermana no tiene por qué estar aguantándolo tanto tiempo y cuando antes terminemos esta misión antes nos libraremos de el.

- Ronald, sabes que nuestra misión no consiste en librarnos de él digamos que es mejor acabar poco a poco con su voluntad.

- ¿Pero en cuanto mi hermana tuviera el niño no sería mejor matarlo? Sabes que con el no funciona el Imperius ¿Cómo lo controlaremos?

- Hay hermanito tu de verdad no escuchas ya te contamos de las pociones que le daremos, ya te explicamos que se las tenemos que dar después de que me haga el crio para no dañar su futuro poder. Si se las diéramos ahora, el efecto de esas pociones haría que el bebe naciera casi sin magia.

- ¡pero!

- ¡Basta ya!- Exclamo una cuarta voz

Harry debajo de su capa invisible temblaba, casi incapaz de aguantar las ganas de vomitar. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, eso tenía que ser una pesadilla.

¿De qué bebe hablaban? ¿Qué pociones? y aun mas ¿esos eran sus amigos que habían estando con el por siete años a su lado, siempre apoyándolo? .Otra oleada de nauseas le vino y más cuando escucho esa cuarta voz.

Intentando controlar su cuerpo se dispuso a seguir escuchando, todo eso tenía que ser una equivocación

- Aunque ya no esté en carne y hueso, muchachos, sigo aquí y que no se os olvide que no soy un cuadro cualquiera, no soy solo un cuadro mágico que contengo memorias, no lo olvidéis.

- Sabéis mi secreto y algunos de mis propósitos, si queréis conseguir todo lo que os eh propuesto en estos siete años, tenéis que prestar atención Ronald y no cuestionar mis órdenes. Todo ah sido planificado desde antes de entrar a Hogwarts. Un niño falto de cariño, maltratado, que se encuentra con chicos amables que quieren ser sus amigos por primera vez. Hicisteis muy bien vuestro papel Ronald y Hermione en estos siete años lo engañasteis a la perfección. Por fin conseguí que asesinara a ese mago con sueños de ser el más poderoso sin tener que ensuciarme demasiado las manos, pero este plan es aun mas importante y tu mi bella Ginevra eres la clave más importante para llevarlo a cabo ¡así que paciencia! .Y por última vez Ronald ya que veo que no lo entiendes os contare el plan otra vez.

- Por favor cuéntaselo desde el principio que seguro que ya no se da cuenta de la importancia que tendrá ese crio en nuestra familia

- Como ya os conté Harry es el heredero de Gryffindor, realmente es difícil descubrir la genealogía de los Potter, pero ya hace algunos años pude descubrir que Godric Gryffindor, poco después de que abandonara el colegio después de la marcha de Salazar se caso con una mujer llamada Morgen.

Descubrí que en esos tiempos cuando Gryffindor abandono el colegio quiso pasar desapercibido por los magos y tener una vida tranquila, empezó a trabajar de alfarero y algunas personas, como Godric decía no tener apellido empezaron a llamarlo Potter, el se acostumbro tanto que cuando se caso cambio el nombre y fue el que le dio a su mujer de la cual no encontré el apellido de soltera, aunque seguro seria una muggle normal y corriente. Eso no tiene importancia, lo importante es que dé hay vienen los Potter.

Por lo tanto Harry es el heredero de Gryffindor y puedo creer que cuando Voldemort le paso algo de sus poderes y trozo de alma, algo de magia de Slytherin quedo en el. Una profecía fue dicha mucho antes que la de Voldemort, en la que decía que tendría un hijo muy poderoso, no os diré el contenido completo de la profecía pero si os diré que teniendo el niño Ginevra, su poder será nuestro y lo controlaremos a nuestro antojo será más poderoso que el padre y tendremos en nuestra mano ese poder y los Weasley recuperaran el esplendor de su nombre como antiguamente y os llenareis con las riquezas de Harry que ni sabe que tiene.

Pero para eso Ginevra debes conquistarlo tiene que estar contigo voluntariamente aunque no te ame, sino su magia no pasara al bebe, después le daréis unas pociones que en unos años le quitaran la voluntad los cambios irán apareciendo poco a poco así nadie del mundo mágico sospechara y cuando hagan efecto Harry Potter será un cuerpo sin alma que hará todo lo que queramos y también tendremos su poder, por eso tenéis que vigilarlo más que nunca.

- ¿tenemos que seguir vigilando todo lo que hace?

- ¡por supuesto Ronald! Ahora más que nunca no podéis dejar que se aleje de vosotros, fue planeado así, podría haber sido amigo de ese chico Malfoy si no te hubiera metido en su camino y hoy no estaría controlado, o hubiera conocido a Longbottom ese niño tan patético y no hubiera hecho ninguna de esas pruebas que le tuve preparadas a lo largo de los años, para ir conociendo su poder. Vosotros siempre lo habéis guiado a ellas sin que se dé cuenta, no debéis dejar que hable con alguien más que vosotros y si hace nuevas amistades apartarlas de él sobre todo de Malfoy ,pero todo sutilmente no debe sospechar nada

- Yo eh visto como Malfoy lo ah mirado últimamente, parece que quiere acercarse a el pero cada vez que quiere intentarlo me lo llevo de ahí y el muy tonto no se da cuenta de nada

- Es lo que necesitamos Ginevra mientras siga así todo irá bien. Bien cualquier cosa vengan a verme de noche como siempre y intenten quitarle su capa y mapa para tenerlo más controlado y no os olvidéis de darle la poción para dormir en la cena y no despierte en las noches, aunque es demasiado inocente para seguir a sus amigos siempre es bueno tomar precauciones y Ronald haz lo que ellas te ordenan sin cuestionarlas.

- Sí señor.

Despidiéndose los chicos salieron del despacho rumbo a su sala común, en el despacho de Dumbledore, el único retrato que habitaba allí pues había mandado quitar los otros. Su retrato sonreía macabramente mirando hacia la ventana donde en ese momento entraba Fawkes

- Todo saldrá bien y cuando todo esto termine seré el más poderoso y ninguna profecía hará que nadie me venza. Voldemort era alguien peligroso en mis planes, estaba recuperando su cordura si lo hubiera hecho podría contarle a Harry y eso hubiera desbaratado todo. Y estos chicos cuando terminen su misión serán eliminados, saben demasiado y esta vez no podrás salvarlos como hiciste con Snape mi querida amiga. Y sabes que no puedes alertar de nada de lo que haga me debes lealtad.

Fawkes miro hacia el retrato, en sus ojos se podía ver un gran desprecio por ese humano. Era verdad, ella le debía lealtad, pero también tenía sus propios planes y salvaría a quien merecía ser salvado sin incumplir el pacto .Hoy le esperaba una noche agotadora. Volando durante horas llego hacia una zona desierta llena de volcanes, allí cerca de uno estaba creando algo muy especial, para ese humano que a partir de ahora necesitaría mucha ayuda.

Notas finales: Espero que os allá gustado este capítulo, en el siguiente se verá la reacción de Harry ante estos descubrimientos. Espero vuestros comentarios y criticas besos a todos


	4. Chapter 4

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Realmente ah sido difícil escribir este capítulo, tenía miedo de no poder expresar bien

todos esos sentimientos que puede producir una traición de cualquier tipo que sea, el dolor,

la angustia, la desconfianza, el miedo a la soledad, el abandono.

También resulta gracioso que incluyera traición en mi fic, cuando casi ni soporto leerlo y

intento huir de los fic que la contienen .Aunque también son de los que más llaman mi

atención y más me hacen sentir, así que en los fics que me parecen buenos suelo leerlos y

luego acaban siendo alguno de mis favoritos.  
Lo que más deseo escribiendo esto, es poder llegar a haceros sentir, aunque sea un poco de

esas emociones que yo siento a veces cuando leo fics de estas páginas. Dolor, alegría,

tristeza, rabia, enfado, emoción, con haceros sentir un poco de alguna de estas sensaciones

cuando leáis esto, seré verdaderamente feliz, porque creo que sentir es maravilloso aunque

sean sensaciones que puedan ser tristes en esos momentos, que te las produzca alguien es que

te importa, si no sientes nada es porque no te importa nadie y no sentir nada para mí es muy

triste.  
Dejando mis reflexiones de lado :P y yendo a temas más alegres ,necesito beta chica ,chico

me da igual, alguien que me ayude a corregir mis faltas de gramática y ortografía y me de

algunas ideas para mejorar y mas vocabulario para no repetirme mucho que en clase no

prestaba mucha atención :P

Advertencias para este capítulo: contiene algunas palabrotas, tacos, o según como se diga en

sus países. Aunque para mí son ligeros porque suelo ser mal hablada y decir algunos xD

Estos personajes son de JK Rowling y de quien tiene sus derechos yo solo los utilizo momentáneamente para mi diversión y de quien se anime a leer esta historia

Advertencias: Puede que más adelante incluya mpreg, tríos, un poco de sadomasoquismo y lo que se me valla ocurriendo por el camino.

Contiene Spoiler de los libros incluido el séptimo.

Aclaraciones: Pensamientos en ()

Diálogos en -

Capitulo 4: el dolor de una traición:

- ¿tenemos que seguir vigilando todo lo que hace?

- ¡por supuesto Ronald! Ahora más que nunca no podéis dejar que se aleje de vosotros, fue planeado así, podría haber sido amigo de ese chico Malfoy si no te hubiera metido en su camino y hoy no estaría controlado, o hubiera conocido a Longbottom ese niño tan patético y no hubiera hecho ninguna de esas pruebas que le tuve preparadas a lo largo de los años, para ir conociendo su poder. Vosotros siempre lo habéis guiado a ellas sin que se dé cuenta, no debéis dejar que hable con alguien más que vosotros y si hace nuevas amistades apartarlas de él sobre todo de Malfoy, pero todo sutilmente no debe sospechar nada

Ya no soportaba escuchar más, con su cuerpo temblando, su pecho subiendo y bajando agitado con el corazón acelerado, con la cara llena de lágrimas que ni cuenta se daba que había derramado, bajo las escaleras corriendo. No miro por donde iba solo sabía que necesitaba alejarse de ahí, huir de todo.  
Cuando se dio cuenta estaba fuera del castillo miro hacia dónde dirigirse y ahí estaba el sauce boxeador, fue corriendo hacia él, le dio en el nudo con un hechizo y se interno por el pasadizo. Cuando salió estaba en la casa de los gritos, esa que tantas memorias le traía, subió al segundo piso de la casa en aquella habitación donde se entero de la verdad sobre su padrino y sin aguantar más se derrumbo, cayó de rodillas al suelo, golpeo las maderas viejas, lloro y grito hasta que su garganta dolía, parecía que en vez de sangre en las venas lo que contenían era dolor puro, dolor circulando por su cuerpo en oleadas quemando su cuerpo y su alma.

Se arrastro hasta una esquina de la habitación encogiéndose abrazado a sus piernas con la cabeza entra ellas, viendo como las gotas saladas caían al suelo, no las sentía, solo sentía ese dolor tan hondo y poderoso consumiéndole haciéndole desear desmayarse y no tener conciencia de nada. Meciéndose de adelante para atrás sollozando a veces débilmente a veces más alto apretando sus brazos con sus manos dejando marcas rojizas de sus dedos.

Pasadas unas horas, no sabía cuántas, levanto la cabeza, paso su mano por su cara cogiendo una lagrima de las tantas que aun corrían por su rostro mirándola absorto, pensando.

(¿Por qué ah mí? ¿Es que todo fue una mentira? Todos estos años que han estado a mi lado, todos los buenos momentos, su apoyo, su amistad, las discusiones, sus sonrisas, su cariño ¿todo fue una mentira? ¿Solo un plan? ¿Por qué? ¿Por que soy el heredero de Gryffindor? ¿por tener un hijo ,para tener poder?)

-¡Que mierda es eso! .No me lo puedo creer, estos años no pudieron ser mentira.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué sus voces sonaron tan frías, tan burlonas ablando de mi?, como si yo no fuera nada ni nadie, riéndose de mi dolor y de toda mi vida.

(Y Sirius y Remus ¿también fue una mentira? ¿Por que estuvieron ellos a mi lado? ¿Por conseguir algo? ¿Por pena? ¿Por deber hacia mi padre? Todos esos momentos a mi lado, por poco tiempo pero tan intensos, que los llegue a querer como mis padres y todo era falso, por eso Remus ya no me escribe ni viene a visitarme, la arma ya fue utilizada y ya no es necesaria y es desechada.)

(¿Y mis padres?, seguro no me salvaron a mí, seguro fue tan solo para que acabara con Voldemort ,todo un plan, toda mi vida ah sido un maldito plan)

-¡¿Es que nadie me ha querido a mí?! ¡Maldita sea! A mí, por ser Harry, no el niño que vivió. ¿Tan poco valgo siendo yo mismo que tengo que hacer de objeto para que alguien me quiera?

-¡Joder!-dando un puñetazo en el suelo.

(Quien a sido sincero ¿la familia Weasley me querrá de verdad? O son como Ron y Ginny ¿y los gemelos? pero ellos no estaban allí, bueno, no podían salir de la enfermería, aunque eso no demuestra nada.  
¿Quién más me utiliza? Malfoy, Snape, no, ellos siempre me han demostrado su desprecio y odio, no hay engaño de su parte).

-Je, las únicas personas que sienten algo sincero por mí, es odio, a que me lleva eso?

Se levanto y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación con los ojos cerrados, abriendo y cerrando los puños.  
No se daba cuenta pero dos luces iban rodeando todo su cuerpo, casi como unidas una al lado de la otra. Cuanto mayor era su dolor y rabia la aura azul y amarilla que le rodeaban se encogían y extendían según sus pensamientos cuando daba un golpe en la pared la aura amarilla se extendía y astillaba la madera y la dañaba mucho más que con el golpe dado por su puño y la azul ,la seguía reparando los daños.  
Así en cada golpe que fue descargando contra cada pared hasta que sus puños sangraban, sin darse cuenta que su mano se curaba sola por esa aura azul.

En su interior competían la rabia el dolor cada cual más poderosa contra la otra y sus pensamientos no ayudaban en esta batalla.

(así que Dumbledore, el supuesto abuelo que tanto me quería proteger, es el que ah planeado todo otra vez ,quiere que embarace a Ginny. No, Ginny no, Ginevra, tener un hijo mío que será más poderoso que yo, lo que seguro le dará fama, ¡cómo no! ser la madre del hijo de el niño que vivió, eso llenaría a la familia Weasley de protagonismo, Ron por fin conseguiría la fama que siempre quiso y por cierto mi fortuna aunque nunca imagine que fuera como para esto y luego dominado sin poder hacer nada justo como ahora, para que Dumbledore también consiga más poder)

Sentándose de golpe contra el suelo apoyando su espalda contra la pared aun si mirar las dos luces que rodeaban sus cuerpo ya que seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Y qué es eso de una profecía? ¿Otra en la que tendré que matar a alguien? ¿A quién esta vez? ¿A mí mismo? O será ese hijo que tanto quieren que tenga, el que tenga que matarme.

(¿Y por qué Remus y Sirius no me dijeron de quien era heredero? seguro mi padre se lo dijo.  
Cierto, ellos también querían utilizar ese poder supuesto que tengo y por eso no me lo dijeron.)  
Se llevo una mano adonde esta el corazón, apretando la túnica que llevaba como si quisiera arrancárselo. Dolía como los mil demonios, toda la gente que amaba, por la que daría la vida y la dio por un momento en la última batalla, todos le mentían, le utilizaban.

Se sentía tan perdido, tan solo, tenía tanto miedo a esa soledad que calaba sus huesos y juraba ser eterna.  
Cada vez más, un frio iba apoderándose de su ser, de toda su alma y corazón, lo que más le dolía era pensar que Sirius y Remus nunca lo quisieron.

(Por que, hay estaban las pruebas Remus nunca lo busco, nunca en su vida hasta que fue necesario por Dumbledore en su tercer año. No apareció, nunca se preocupo de si vivía bien en la casa de sus tíos, sufriendo todos esos maltratos que seguro Dumbledore sabia y estaba en su plan, para que necesitase luego más cariño, nunca le pregunto qué tal su infancia ni lo que había vivido hasta que lo conoció, solo lo parecido que era a James y aprender magia para poder combatir.)

(¿Y su padrino? tanto que le quería ,que al verlo solo en la casa destruida con sus padres recién muertos solo se dedico a perseguir a la rata, la cual se pregunto dónde estaría,  
En vez de preocuparse a donde llevarían a ese bebe de solo un año comprobarlo por sí mismo, o mejor quedarse con él, como era su deber)-un sollozo escapo de sus labios, ligeramente hinchados de tanto morderlos para contener esos sonidos.

Se acostó de lado en el suelo con cada brazo rodeando su cuerpo, abrazándose a sí mismo, no aguantaba sus propios pensamientos solo quería dormir y no despertar jamás.

La magia que rodeaban su cuerpo, que eso eran esas dos luces que lo rodeaban, su propia magia. Magia pura por fin liberándose, se mecían sobre el cómo olas, como si acariciaran su cuerpo, meciéndolo y relajándolo hasta que fue quedando dormido, con la cara roja, los ojos hinchados, surcos en sus mejillas por donde pasaron las lagrimas y aun dormido, sus ojos seguían derramando.

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Notas finales: Creo que Harry en estos momentos no sabe por qué emoción dejarse llevar, si

por el dolor de la traición, la rabia, etc.

Sus arranques de violencia al dar golpes y la rabia que acumula, creo que es totalmente

normal en sus circunstancias, además creo que las personas calladas y tranquilas como el son

las que más rabia llevan dentro al callarse siempre todo y algún día tienen que explotar

La desconfianza que crece en el hacia todos, le hace pensar cosas que nunca se había

planteado ,quizá siendo un poco injusto con algunas personas que igual no se lo merecen,

pero está confuso y cuando uno se deja llevar por el dolor creo que no sabe que pensar.  
Y yo para saber que pensáis necesito un comentario, se aceptan críticas y consejos.


	5. Chapter 5

Notas del capítulo:

Espero que os guste,muchas gracias ah silhermar por betearme(¿se dice así?) este capitulo,espero que podamos seguir trabajando juntas.Muchas gracias por todas vuestros comentarios.No quede muy contenta por como me quedo este capitulo, espero que el siguiente me salga mejor,gracias por leerme.

Capitulo 5: La semilla del mal.

Cuando Hermione, Ron y Ginny ,salieron del despacho del director fueron hacia su sala común, no se dieron cuenta que una persona oculta en las sombras acababa de ver de dónde salían. Cuando llegaron Ron subió a comprobar si Harry se encontraba en su habitación después de unos minutos bajo alterado hacia las dos chicas.

-Hermione, Gin, Harry no se encuentra en su habitación, ni el mapa ni la capa ¿creéis que nos ha seguido?

-No Ron Harry no haría eso, seguramente habrá salido como todas estas noches, sabes que en eso es casi imposible controlarlo, ¿verdad Hermione?

-Sí, será mejor que lo esperemos aquí, tenemos que empezar a impedir que salga de noche debemos controlarle en cada momento. Por cierto Ron nunca te lo he preguntado ¿Por qué decidiste hacerte amigo de Harry?

-Bueno, fue hace mucho tiempo, unos meses antes de que me llegara la carta de Hogwarts vino a visitarnos Dumbledore primero hablo con mis padres y luego me llamaron a mí.

Flash back

Unos señores Weasley mas jóvenes se encontraban sentados en la cocina teniendo en frente al más joven de sus hijos varones, a la cabecera de la mesa se encontraba Albus Dumbledore al cual Ron miraba boquiabierto ,(es el de los cromos de las ranas de chocolate),hasta que su madre llamó su atención.

- Querido, necesitamos tu ayuda para algo muy importante y es un trabajo para mayores, ¿tú quieres ser mayor verdad?

- Sí mamá, pero también quiero jugar, yo no quiero tener un trabajo como el de papá y quiero ir a Hogwarts.

-Oh, cariño, en este trabajo podrás jugar y irás a Hogwarts y aún mejor, con esto podremos hacernos famosos y te podremos comprar todo lo que quieras.

-¿Una escoba también?

-Sí por supuesto, pero no se lo podrás enseñar a nadie, tienes que hacer creer a todos que tus padres no tienen para comprarte esas cosas, no se las podrás enseñar ni a los gemelos. Este señor es el director de tu futura escuela y te comprara todo lo que quieras a cambio que le ayudes en algo.

-¿Qué seria eso señor?

- Bueno muchacho, estoy seguro que habrás escuchado de Harry Potter, el entrará este año en el colegio, necesito que finjas ser su amigo principalmente, que hagas que confie en tí y que le hables mal de los Slytherin, luego tendrás que influenciarle en algunas cosas ya te diré cuales son, con esto te daré todo lo que quieras, además serás famoso por ser amigo del niño que vivió, ¿qué me dices?

Fin flash back

-Al principio accedí por obtener todo aquello que miraba a otros tener y yo no podía por el poco dinero de mi familia, luego él se fue haciendo cada vez más famoso y yo deseaba su fama, con los años lo fui odiando, ahora, además de poder y fama deseo destruirlo, hacerlo nada y yo ser el que por fin lo tenga todo, terminó con una sonrisa ¿y tu Hermione cuando lo decidiste?

- Bueno, cuando llegué al mundo mágico, ya sabía que los hijos de muggle eran despreciados lo había leído, así que tenía algo de miedo, él día en que Malfoy me llamó sangresucia Dumbledore me llamó a su despacho.

Flash back

Una Hermione con pelo revuelto, mejillas sonrojadas se encontraba frente al director, el mago más grande después de Merlín(es increíble), esperando que le dijera por que la había llamado.

- Me he enterado del desafortunado incidente con el señor Malfoy, sé que eres inteligente Hermione, pero en este mundo mágico de hoy en día siempre serás atacada por tu procedencia, yo aprecio tu inteligencia por eso quiero ofrecerte una forma en la que en el futuro todos te acepten y te alaben, se que llegarás a descubrir grandes cosas y serás poderosa, pero a cambio de mi ayuda necesito que hagas algo por mí.

- Oh por supuesto señor, entiendo lo que quiere decir y intentaré ayudarle en lo que pueda.

- Necesito que te hagas amiga de Harry Potter y lo dirijas en lo que yo te ordene, tendrás la ayuda de Ron Weasley, por supuesto esto es algo para un bien mayor, para la futura comunidad mágica ¿qué dices mi muchacha?

- Daré lo mejor de mí señor.

Fin flash back

- Así pude acceder a libros que nunca podría haber soñado leer, y conseguí el respeto al ser amiga de Harry, sin que se tuviera tan en cuenta de donde provengo, aunque estoy segura que Dumbledore cumplirá lo que la última vez me prometió y accederé a un buen puesto en el ministerio seré la primera hija de muggles en un puesto así, no menos de lo que me merezco con mi inteligencia por supuesto, ¿y tu Ginny? Añadió con una pizca de curiosidad en sus ojos.

- Al principio creía que lo quería, siempre había oído hablar de él, era mi príncipe. Pero cuando lo conocí me di cuenta que no queria a Harry, que quería la imagen que tenia del niño que vivio, fuerte, poderoso, famoso, pero a él no le interesa nada de eso y eso es un problema para mí, no sé cómo puede despreciar la fama, en tercer año pensé que nunca se fijaría en mí y comencé a verlo poco a poco como un objetivo a conseguir, una obsesión que se hacía difícil, en sexto año fue cuando Dumbledore, me ofreció su ayuda, sabía que yo ya no le tenía aprecio y que sólo quería la posición social que su fama me podría dar, me lanzó un hechizo con el que Harry se sentiría atraído hacia mí ,yo solo tendría que amarrarlo con lo de un hijo, pero sabes que es tan santurrón que no conseguí que hiciéramos nada ,al final parece que se ha ido librándose de el hechizo, Dumbledore me ayudó a cambio de que tuviera un hijo de Harry y cuando este estuviera controlado entregarle al crío, y yo encantada, tengo muchas cosas que disfrutar de mi belleza y futura fama y alta posición social como para andar preocupándome de cambiar pañales. Por supuesto que para la comunidad mágica yo lo estaría cuidando como una abnegada madre y esposa.

No pudieron seguir hablando, el cuadro de la dama gorda parecía estaba abriéndose, hacía ya unas horas que había amanecido, habían estado toda la noche hablando, estaban seguros que era Harry. Era la hora de atarle corto y no permitirían que se les escapase.

Notas finales:

Este capítulo más bien es para explicar porque unos niños de once años accedieron a aun plan tan cruel como el de fingir ser amigo de alguien, la idea la saque de un comentario que recibí en el que me decían que no era muy normal que unos niños de 11 años accedieran a algo así. Al principio no creo que fueran malos del todo, solo ambiciosos pero que ya tenían una semilla del mal que fueron cultivando y haciéndola crecer bastante. De todas maneras en el libro un Tom Riddle también pequeño ya tenía esa ambición y esa semilla del mal. En el próximo se verá la reacción de Harry al verlos ¿quién será esa sombra?


	6. Chapter 6

Notas del autor:

Espero que os guste, muchas gracias ah silhermar por betearme este capítulo, espero que podamos seguir trabajando juntas. Espero que os guste, saludos a todos.

Aclaraciones: Pensamientos en ()

Diálogos en -

Diferente puntos de vista en

Capitulo 6: El vacío después del dolor.

Los rayos de luz se colaban por las rendijas que había entre las maderas de las paredes de esa vieja casa. Poco a poco fue despertando, al principio desorientado, (¿Qué hacía ahí?).  
Los recuerdos fueron llegándole de golpe, la traición de sus amigos y gente que pensó que le quería, la rabia, el dolor, la tristeza, todos esos sentimientos que lo consumían y destrozaban hasta desear desaparecer.  
Pero ya nada de eso quedaba con el amanecer, todo sentimiento se había evaporado, no sentía nada, absolutamente nada, solo había vacío en su interior, no se pregunto qué haría ahora, todo le daba igual, lo único que hizo al levantarse fue coger el mapa y la capa de su padre, cubrió el mapa con la capa y con un cuidado casi reverencial las guardo debajo de una cama destartala que allí se encontraba, aunque ya no tuviera interés en nada no permitiría que nadie se quedara con algo de su padre la única persona que igual sinceramente le quiso, ya no importaba si le descubrían de noche, total ¿qué iba a perder? Ya no le quedaba nada.  
Con la túnica que llevaba desarreglada, las mejillas sucias, el pelo más revuelto de lo normal se dirigió hacia el castillo, a esa hora aún nadie andaba por los pasillos y, si así fuera, él ni se hubiera dado cuenta, andaba como un zombi, quizá eso fuera ahora, un ser sin alma.  
Llego a la sala común se dio cuenta que había tres personas conocidas por él, sin darle importancia siguió hacia su habitación, no había dado ni tres pasos cuando un agarre en su brazo le impidió avanzar.

Si, era Harry quien había llegado, pero parecía no haberse fijado en ellos, estaba totalmente desarreglado. Ni caso les había hecho cuando le llamaron, solo se paro cuando Ron lo sujeto del brazo con un gestó de orden de Hermione.  
-Harry ¿ donde crees que andabas?, no me puedo creer que seas tan irresponsable, pasando toda la noche fuera y aquí nosotros, preocupados por ti, dame el mapa y la capa ahora mismo, no puedes seguir andando por las noches y si tienes esos objetos contigo, solo te buscarás problemas.- Dijo casi a gritos.

Ni si quiera los había mirado, ni cuando Hermione le había empezado a hablar. No le interesaba ¿para qué? Se soltó del agarre con un movimiento suave y siguió adelante sin haber cambiado su expresión un ápice, sus ojos estaban vacíos, se detuvo de nuevo cuando escucho su nombre.

-¡¡HARRY!!, Harry, ¿dónde crees que vas?, mírame y dame lo que eh te he pedido-Hermione dejo de gritar al llamarlo y suavizo su tono de voz cambiándolo a uno mucho más dulce.

-De verdad Harry, nos preocupaste mucho, no puedes salir tu solo por ahí .Nos necesitas, somos tus amigos, tienes que confiar en nosotros, estamos a tu lado ¿Dónde estuviste?

-Si amigo estábamos preocupados, ¿Qué hiciste hasta tan tarde? ¿Es que estuviste con alguna chica? Intentando darle tono a su voz de broma, cuando por dentro ardía en rabia, odiaba que lo ignoraran, además, no podía estar con otra ¿o sí? él le pertenecía a su hermanita, tenía que descubrirlo iba a seguir preguntando pero fue interrumpido.

-No digas tonterías Ron ¿Cómo iba a estar con alguna? a Harry no le gusta alguna otra ¿verdad Harry?

Cansado de tantas palabras, subió a su habitación sin mirar atrás, escuchando los gritos llamándolo. Cogió ropa de su baúl y se adentro al cuarto de baño, donde insonorizo el cuarto donde se empezaban a escuchar los golpes a la puerta llamándolo, menos mal que Neville no se encontraba en la habitación y compartía habitaciones con su abuela, no quería más preguntas de nadie, desnudándose se adentro en la ducha, ni modulo el agua para que saliera agua más caliente o fría, él ya ni sentía.

Desde que había terminado la guerra solo quería tranquilidad, quizá su carácter no había cambiado mucho hacia el resto de personas, pero el estar prácticamente casi muerto, con un veneno recorriendo tu cuerpo, era la experiencia más cercana a la muerte que había tenido. Siempre estuvo en riesgo de pasar a otra aventura como decía Dumbledore de morir, pero esa fue la peor, y no gracias ya no quería mas aventuras, con los últimos 20 años le habían sobrado, ahora solo quería dedicarse a sus pociones y a preparar las clases para cuando comenzaran de nuevo, pero estas últimas noches había movimientos extraños en el castillo.  
Haciendo las guardias por las noches que estaba acostumbrado a hacer, aunque ya no hicieran falta, escucho unos pasos bajando del despacho del director con su sigilo de años de entrenamiento se escondió entra las sombras como si fuera una de ellas, lo que vio le dejo curioso y no muchas cosas despertaban la curiosidad de Severus Snape.  
Hermione, esa niña pelirroja y el joven Weasley, salían del despacho del director a esas horas, cuando sabía que McGonagall se encontraba de viaje por unas semanas. Quería una vida tranquila, sin nuevas emociones, y se pregunto.  
(¿Qué emoción podría darme descubrir que se traen esos pequeños leones? seguro ninguna)  
Dándose la vuelta se dirigió a las mazmorras, su último pensamiento hacia ellos fue. (Conseguiré descubrirlo).

Draco Malfoy se encontraba esperando ver aparecer a Potter, hacía dos días que no lo veía bajar a comer, le preguntó a su padre si lo había visto pero él tampoco le había visto. No es que le preocupara Potter, para nada, pero cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, él no paraba hasta conseguirlo, culpa del lado Gryffindor bien oculta que tenia, y él se había propuesto darle las gracias a Potter y si que le estaba costando. No sólo por su gran orgullo, sino porque era imposible quedarse a solas con él, y él no rebajaría su orgullo ante esos imbéciles de amigos que tenía San Potter, eso nunca, una cosa era Potter y otra muy diferente esos sin cerebro.  
El tenía sus ideales, no los que había demostrado siempre, él no creía que los muggle fueran inferiores, ni su padre en verdad lo hacía, simplemente creía que deberían estar alejados de su mundo y los hijos de muggles ser enseñados con las tradiciones antiguas de la magia, sino se perderían.  
El creía en poder, la riqueza y la familia, sobre todo en la lealtad a la familia y después a la gente querida, cierto que sus padres le enseñaron que eran mejor que nadie y si alguien estaba a la altura de aspirar a tu amistad tenía que ser alguien de confianza, la verdadera cara de un Malfoy no se le enseña a cualquiera, y él siempre quiso enseñársela a Potter, para que mentirse, quizá su modo de presentarse no fue el mejor, pero, él qué sabía que Potter no tenía ni idea del mundo mágico.  
Ahora por lo menos quería agradecerle el haberle salvado la vida dos veces, pero cada vez que intentaba acercarse aparecía la lapa de Weasley chica y se lo llevaba o la comadreja y comelibros, eran tan patéticos ni que se fuera a comer a su amigo, pero hablaría con el cómo que se llamaba Draco Lucius Malfoy Black y por todos los Malfoy que lo conseguiría.

No le encontraba sentido a nada, su vida era una rutina desde hacía dos días, se despertaba con los intentos de Ron por hablar con él, mirando como esa luz alrededor de Ron le molestaba.  
Desde ese día que había llegado desarreglado a la sala común había visto algo borroso rodear a sus antiguos amigos cuando bajo de la ducha, ese algo ya era más nítido, eran como auras si no se equivocaba de nombre, según algo que leyó una vez en un libro muggle. Sin darle mayor importancia siguió su camino.  
Pero ya era demasiado molesto desde hace dos días además de escuchar sus preguntas y gritos ver esos horribles colores, así que intentaba escapar de ellos lo máximo posible. Después de ducharse, siempre se escabullía de sus porque no nos hablas, qué te pasa, merecemos tu confianza, y se dirigía a los jardines, cuando lo encontraban, se dirigía al bosque prohibido, donde el día anterior había encontrado como un prado lleno de flores, de rosas de varios colores que llamaban su atención, lo único que lo había hecho en esos días.  
Ahí pasaba las horas, sin pensar sin sentir, solo oliendo esa esencia que le adormecía y relajaba. Luego de noche, regresaba a su habitación sin fijarse ni hablar con nadie, a veces cuando se acercaba al castillo miraba a Malfoy o a Neville también con esas auras que aun no sabía que significaba, con colores mucho mas bonitos, intentar acercarse pero pronto aparecían los perros guardianes como llamaba en su cabeza y los alejaban, que más daba, total no le interesaba lo que fueran a decirle ya no confiaba en nadie.

Neville Longbottom nunca fue una persona valiente , pero desde que Harry le ayudo en quinto año enseñándole que el también podía hacer magia eso había cambiado, quizá no fuera aun el más valiente, pero había matado a una serpiente con la espada de Gryffindor, eso algo debía significar ¿verdad?. Pero había algo que le preocupaba, hacía dos días que casi no veía a Harry, al único que consideraba un amigo de verdad, no confiaba en Ginny, Ron ni Hermione. Desde el fin de la guerra los había notado muy raros con Harry, apartándolo de la gente, siguiéndolo a todos lados. Cuando les había preguntado le dijeron que no era su asunto, pero sí lo era, Harry era el único amigo que en verdad había tenido aunque él no se diera cuenta, el se lo demostraría, por eso iba a hacer un esfuerzo, hablaría con la segunda persona que más miedo le daba y también estaba pendiente de Harry.

Notas finales: Ya tengo el siguiente capítulo listo así que no tardare en subirlo, gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y por todos vuestros comentarios.


	7. Chapter 7

Notas del autor:

Espero que os guste, muchas gracias a silhermar por betearme este capítulo, espero que podamos seguir trabajando juntas. Espero que os guste, saludos a todos.

Aclaraciones: Pensamientos en ()

Diálogos en -

Diferente puntos de vista en

Capitulo 7: Conversaciones con Slytherins.

Draco Malfoy acababa de ver a Harry Potter, pero ya no era él, algo había cambiado, no había esa sonrisa despreocupada, ese andar tranquilo, esas contestaciones tranquilas a sus amigos, ya no había nada, sólo un cuerpo rígido que no hablaba, no sonreía, parecía que ni miraba y ya no tenía brillo en sus ojos y no sabía porqué pero le dolía.

(¿Qué le había pasado?) Se preguntaba.

Se encontraban en uno de los jardines de Hogwarts, el sequito de Potter prácticamente lo habían arrastrado hacia el castillo. Se había dado cuenta de que no estaba solo, alguien se dirigía hacia él, alguien con una cara entre preocupación y miedo, que le causa gracia por dentro pero su cara estaba completamente fría por fuera, sin ninguna muestra de lo que sentía.

- Qué pasa Longbottom ¿tus amigos te abandonaron?.

- Malfoy y-yo quería ha-hablar con-contigo.

-Lo estás haciendo, bueno si aprendieras a hablar y dejaras de tartamudear podría intentarlo, no tengo tu tiempo - dijo dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose al castillo.

-¡Para Malfoy!, es sobre Harry que quiero hablarte.

Draco se paro aún sin mirarle.

- Qué pasa con el cararajada, ¿ya no te habla? y vienes a llorarme.

- Ese es el problema Malfoy que no habla, no sonríe, no se enfada, no hace nada, parece muerto.

-Seguro que con sus amiguitos habla lo que no habla contigo y luego se ríe de ti por ni siquiera haberte mirado - dijo con su lengua afilada.

-No Malfoy, te equivocas, Harry no es así, él no se reiría de nadie, ni siquiera ríe, ya te lo he dicho, y él nunca hablaría mal de nadie, deja ya tu veneno y escúchame, que sé que también te preocupa.

Malfoy se dio la vuelta de golpe, agarrando a Neville de la túnica por el cuello y levantándolo unos palmos del suelo.

-¿Tú que sabes de quién me preocupa? no me conoces, no sabes nada de mí, así que no digas cosas que puedan hacer que pierdas esa lengua.

-No me das miedo Malfoy, sé mas de ti de lo que te imaginas, tenemos un amigo en común que me ha hablado mucho sobre ti, alguien que para ti es como un hermano.

Aflojo un poco el agarre, casi soltándolo, su cara aún era una máscara, pero en sus ojos se podía ver un poco de rencor y ¿esperanza? Era mucha la seguridad en la voz de Neville ¿será cierto?

-¿De que estas ablando?

-De tu amigo Theodore, desde antes de la batalla y de que huyese, somos amigos y nos escribimos seguido, más bien es mi novio, pero eso no te interesa, sólo que esta bien, si quieres saber más, me ayudaras a saber que le ocurre a Harry.

Draco le soltó por fin con su máscara caída, con una cara de absoluta sorpresa.

Era de noche, estaba cerca de la entrada del despacho del director, oculto por las sombras de una esquina, donde ni la luz de la reconstrucción del castillo le alumbraba.

Estaba preocupado y esa sensación no le gustaba, desde el día que se dijo descubrir lo que esos chiquillos hacían, un dolor de cabeza iba en aumento, se había dedicado a observarlos casi espiarlos y con ello a Potter, ya que parecían sus guardas, y eso era lo que más le preocupaba. Creía que por fin se habría librado de cuidarlo, pero parece que ese chico sino estaba en un problema se encontraba en otro, los últimos días lo veía más delgado como si llevara días sin comer, estaba apático, como si no viviera, por mucho que sus amigos le hablaran o gritaran y les había escuchado gritarle bastante, no hacía nada, era como si no estuviera, no ver ese brillo tan parecido al del su madre en sus ojos le inquietaba, cada vez más, por eso se encontraba ahí esa noche, algo le decía que hoy sí tendría alguna respuesta.

Escucho pisadas que se acercaban. Ahí estaban esos tres de nuevo, subieron las escaleras al despacho casi corriendo aunque estas movieran, él se deslizo antes de que la piedra se cerrara y espero en la última escalera hasta que éstas subieran del todo y ellos hubieran entrado al despacho, sacando las orejas extensibles requisadas a unos alumnos, escucho.

- Dumbledore no sabemos qué le pasa, no nos habla, desaparece muchas horas al día y no sabemos dónde se esconde, no encontramos su mapa ni la capa ni con un hechizo, ni siquiera nos mira, ya no se enfada ¿Qué hacemos?-dijo Ginny con desesperación.

- Tendréis que descubrirlo vosotros muchachos, ¿no veis que en mis circunstancias no puedo hacer mucho?, seguro que está en una de sus rabietas ¿Habéis lanzado el hechizo a las lechuzas para interceptar sus cartas como os dije?

- Sí director, hace tiempo que lo lanzamos, han llegado cartas de Lupin, al principio escribía varias cada día pero parece haberse dado por vencido y escribe una por día.

- Muy bien, muy bien, ahora lo que tenéis que hacer es insistir y sacarlo de su mutismo, tenéis que daros prisa y ya sabéis, no dejéis que nadie os descubra. Seguir viniendo a informarme.

Bajando las escaleras, se dijo que esta conversación tendría que analizarla con calma. Primero tenía que ir a la reunión a la que lo había citado su ahijado y luego aclararle un par de puntos a alguien. No podía permitir que el hijo de la única mujer que amo en su pasado se derrumbase.

Entrando a su despacho, un elegante Draco Malfoy se encontraba sentado en su escritorio.

-Bájate de ahí ahora mismo si no quieres que te hechice y luego le diga a tu padre tus modales.

- Vamos Sev, sabes que a mi padre no le importa que me muestre así con la familia, además no tengo tiempo para tus regaños ni clases de etiqueta, he venido a hablarte de algo importante.

-¿Y desde cuando Harry Potter es importante para Draco Malfoy?

- Severus no practiques leggeremancia conmigo, sabes que no me gusta.

- Ni a mí me gusta que me llames Sev, así que si no quieres que suceda, no lo vuelvas a hacer y sube tus barreras.

-Oh bueno, de acuerdo, pero escúchame, ¿has visto a Potter últimamente?

- Sí ¿y qué?

-¿Cómo que y qué?, ese no es Potter, esa es Lovegood sin sentimientos, todo atolondrado, mirando a la nada, sin expresar nada, hasta a ti te debe preocupar, algo malo le tuvo que haber sucedido y sus amigos no lo dejan en paz.

- Ya lo sé Draco, pero ¿qué quieres que haga? -dijo con aire cansado, masajeándose las sienes

-Que lo despiertes, eso quiero, a ti siempre te temió, o se cabreaba con tus palabras, algo podrás hacer para que se enfade.

-Lo siento Draco, creo que tú haces mejor que explote su carácter, en esto no puedo ayudarte, debes ser tú el que se acerque a él si quieres ayudarle, esta vez ni tu padre ni yo podemos ayudarte, si te preocupas por él admítelo, si quieres su amistad consíguela, pero tienes que hacerlo por ti mismo, así que si no te importa tengo cosas que hacer y es muy tarde, deberías estar en tus habitaciones.

-Muy bien, tener padrinos para nada-dijo saliendo del despacho pensando

(Haber como le digo a Longbottom que no he conseguido ayuda, ese león ha sacado una pequeña serpiente, seguro por culpa de Theo y no me dará información de el hasta que tenga alguna idea para ayudar a Harry).

(Todo es culpa de Potter), pensó dando un portazo en su habitación derrumbándose en su cama.

Acercándose a las llamas y lanzando un poco de polvos Flu pronuncio

- Grimmauld Place, 12.

Desde acabada la guerra, vivía ahí con su pequeño cachorro Ted.

Intentaba vivir lo más alegre que podía por su hijo, pero eran muchas sus pérdidas, y su otro cachorro parecía aún enfadado con él después de aquella discusión tan fuerte que habían tenido, parecía que aún le guardaba rencor por aquello y de verdad le dolía. El quería a Harry como a su hijo ,le dolía no haber podido cuidar de él en la ausencia de Sirius, pero el dolor era muy grande y a él no le hubieran dado la custodia de Harry, de aquella no tenía dinero, sumado a su licantropía, para el mundo mágico no lo dejaba capacitado, pero ahora, con la fortuna que le había dejado Sirius podía cuidar a su pequeño Ted, eso era lo único que le alegraba de ser licántropo, gracias a su fuerza pudo haber soportado tantos hechizos si no fuera por su condición no estaría vivo y no podría ver de nuevo a sus dos cachorros, sólo la idea le estremecía, eran su vida, tanto Harry como Ted, los dos por igual, pero pensar en estar perdiendo a su hijo mayor era un gran dolor para él, y más no saber cómo acercarse, una lagrima se deslizo por su ojo. Con el sonido de una persona entrando por la chimenea se seco rápido esa lágrima y se acerco a ver quien le visitaba.

Severus salió de las llamas sin una sola mancha con toda su elegancia.

-Lobo, ¿qué tonterías andas haciendo?

-¿Qué dices Severus, a que te refieres?

- No decías que Harry era de tu camada ¿entonces por qué te olvidas de el? y no le escribes – tenía que comprobar que era cierto lo escuchado.

- No sé de donde sacas eso, por supuesto que le escribo. Es mi cachorro el que me ha olvidado-dijo con dolor.

- No vengo a ser tu paño de lágrimas lobo, vengo a saber por qué no vas a ver "a tu cachorro".

- No lo digas con ironía Severus, sabes que para mí es mi hijo, mi cachorro y no voy porque sólo me respondió una carta diciendo que no fuera, que ya tenía mi vida y él quería hacer la suya sin mí en ella.

-Y ¿cuándo fue eso? - dijo con cara seria y pensativa.

- Bueno, fue dos días después de la guerra yo seguí insistiendo con varias cartas al día pero al ver que no respondía las reduje a una, tampoco quiero agobiarle con mi insistencia.

- Algo raro está pasando en el castillo y lo único que sé ahora, es que Potter se encuentra otra vez en problemas y es hora de que vayas a visitarle.

-¿Qué clase de problemas?.

- Aún no lo sé seguro pero si sé, que te necesita y creo que más que nunca, espera a que pase la luna llena para la que faltan dos días y cuando te recuperes, ven al castillo prepararé las habitaciones para ti y tu hijo y no le avises a nadie, aquí traigo tu poción.

No era capaz de dormir así que se dirigía al único sitio donde se sentía tranquilo.

No tenía miedo de las criaturas del bosque ,sabía que le observaban pero no se acercaban, parecía que le temieran por algún motivo, lo cual era una pena, estaba harto de su vida y más de sentirse vacío, era como si su alma hubiera desaparecido, deseaba sentir algo de nuevo, lo que fuera.

La luna llena iluminaba su camino, por fin llego a su prado, sentándose, se acerco a una rosa de color negro con motas rojizas, en ese lugar había colores muy extraños, al intentar cortarla, se clavo su espina, se miro el dedo por el que salía sangre, con curiosidad.

Por fin había sentido algo. Dolor, no el tipo de dolor que causa la tristeza ,pero era un dolor que le hacía sentir que aun seguía vivía, que aun sentía algo, volvió a coger la rosa que se le había caído al pincharse y volvió a clavarse la espina más hondo esta vez disfrutando la sensación, viviéndola, disfrutando el dolor, con una tenue sonrisa. Con su pensamiento y sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía sin varita convoco una pequeña daga que llevo hacia su brazo, la clavo en su piel, y mientras una lagrima era derramada y el dolor recorría su cuerpo, fue pasándola una y otra vez, no profundamente, pero si lo suficiente para volver a sentir algo.

Una persona había seguido a Harry.

Notas finales: Dejen comentarios para saber que opinan.


	8. Chapter 8

Notas del autor: Espero que os guste, muchas gracias a silhermar por betearme este capítulo, espero que sigamos trabajando juntas. Siento no haber podido responder todos vuestros comentarios, lo haré lo antes posible ya que me dan muchos ánimos.

Aclaraciones: Pensamientos en ()

Diálogos en -

Diferente puntos de vista en

Capitulo 8: Ya no está solo.

No paraba de dar vueltas en la cama, le costaba dormir, demasiado preocupado por antiguos compañeros de Slytherin, de sus dos mejores amigos, Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott ¿Qué sería de ellos?, bueno según Neville Theodore se encontraba bien y por fin había conseguido lo que quería desde tercer año salir con Longbottom, pero el no saber donde estaba le preocupaba y además le echaba de menos, era casi su hermano, desde pequeños habían estado juntos y siempre fue digno de su confianza, esperaba verlo de nuevo pronto. También estaba preocupado por ese león. ¿Qué le habría pasado para perder el brillo en esas esmeraldas?, esperaba poder arrancar una reacción de él, sólo que aún no sabía cómo lograrlo.

Levantándose cansado de dar vueltas, se puso una capa encima de su pijama verde Slytherin, salió de su habitación, y empezó a andar por los pasillos hasta que llegó al vestíbulo, donde al ver como una persona se acercaba, se escondió.

Era Potter, ¿tampoco podría dormir?, lo vio salir del castillo, así que lo siguió, no le gustó nada hacia donde se dirigía, ese sitio aún le daba respeto, por no decir miedo, un Malfoy no tenia de eso. Lo siguió entre los árboles a cierta distancia, desprendía como un aura de poder a su alrededor que intimidaría a cualquiera, aunque su imagen era más bien dulce, con ese pijama varias tallas mas grande, casi cayéndole, ese pelo revuelto.

(Acabo de pensar que Potter es dulce, oh Merlín, debería darme la vuelta y volver a meterme en cama, debo estar teniendo una pesadilla).

Tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos, lo que estaba viendo era lo más bonito que había visto nunca. Un prado iluminado por la luna llena, lleno de flores de diferentes tipos pero sobre todo había rosas de todos los colores posibles y los que parecían imposibles también y como si un extraño sueño fuera, tan perfecto que parecía irreal, Potter tumbado sobre la corta hierba acercándose a una rosa oliéndola, tomándola y por fin un gesto de su cara, ¿que era, sorpresa? ¿Placer? por fin podía volver a ver un gesto suyo, parecía que se había pinchado con la espina, por lo que la rosa se le había caído y la volvía a tomar y ahora ¿Qué hacia? ¿Qué había provocado esa sonrisa?

Tenía ganas de acercarse a él, dejarse envolver por esa imagen. Lo próximo que vio lo saco de su ensoñación, ¿cómo sin varita había aparecido esa daga? cuando vio que la acercaba a su brazo quiso detenerlo pero estaba paralizado, parecía que disfrutaba el dolor, era como si volviera a vivir gracias a éste. Vio como volvía a realizarse nuevos cortes y ya no aguanto más, por fin su cuerpo le obedecía, casi corriendo con toda la rabia que le llenaba por dentro, se acerco al niño de oro.

-¿Qué coño te crees que estás haciendo Potter?-agarrándole la mano que sujetaba la daga, quitándosela y tirándola, lo levanto del suelo enfrentándolo a él, pero parecía volver a ser ese muñeco roto y sin vida.

- Estás loco o que, carajada, ¿quieres mas marcas, tanto necesitas llamar la atención? ¿Ahora qué mago malvado te las habrá hecho?- le levanto la cara a la fuerza conectando sus ojos con los suyos, tenía que seguir por ese camino, volvía a ver rabia en esos ojos.

-¿Qué? tanta falta te hace tener aventuras, ¿qué ahora te vas a inventar una? ¿Qué vas a decir? fuiste a dar un paseo y un monstruo malo apareció y te hirió.

-Qué Potter, quieres darle más pena a tus amiguitos, si ya estas siendo patético.

Harry se sentía arder, qué sabia ese crío mimado, quien se creía para juzgarle, la rabia le estaba llenando.

-Tú qué coño sabes, no sabes nada de mí, ni de lo que pasa, ni te interesa Malfoy, lárgate de mi vista no es asunto tuyo lo que haga.

La adrenalina le llenaba, por fin había conseguido una reacción en el, tenía que hacer que se cabreara más que explotara y no volviera a ese mutismo.

-Oh claro que me interesa, por fin desenmascararé a este gran y valiente mago, que no es nada más que un fraude, un patético mago que no enfrenta sus problemas y se esconde de ellos, ¿dónde está el supuesto y valeroso héroe que no le tenía miedo a nada?, eres una mierda Potter, estas tirando la vida que otros te ayudaron a tener, la oportunidad de seguir que te dieron con sus muertes, para que fueras feliz y mira lo que haces, intentar matarte, ¿es que no piensas en tus padres?

-Cállate, cállate, CALLATE. Tú siempre has tenido todo, no sabes cómo me he sentido, ni lo que siento, nadie ha dado la vida por mí, solo he sido un arma, nada más que un arma, así que no me digas nada, si también quieres conseguir algo búscate a otro, no te acerques más a mí Malfoy - le descontrolaba le hacía despertar, pero no quería volver a sentir si era así, volver a tener dolor, así que huyendo de Malfoy y sobre todo de sí mismo despareció.

(¿Cree que solo lo han utilizado? ¿Qué le habrá pasado y cómo pudo desaparecer así?, pero ya lo verás)

-Potter no te dejare huir de nuevo de mí.

En los terrenos de Hogwarts la entrada se estaba abriendo. Un hombre con una capa gris de viaje bastante maltrecha, con una cuna mágica frente suyo que levitaba, estaba cubierta ,como por una burbuja que protegía al bebe en su interior que gorjeaba feliz mordiendo un peluche de un perro, de las inclemencias del tiempo, se acerco a su viejo amigo.

-¿Están listas las habitaciones, cuervo?-dijo con voz cansada.

-No debiste venir tan pronto lobo, la luna fue ayer.

-Bueno, mi cachorro me necesita ¿no?-dijo quitándose la capa que cubría su cabeza, dándole una sonrisa. Que no fue correspondida.

-Vamos, Draco nos espera en mi despacho, tiene nueva información que darnos.

Anduvieron por el largo terreno hasta llegar a la entrada del castillo donde justo en ese momento, Ron y Hermione, parecían buscar a alguien, cuando dieron la vuelta y miraron al visitante, se quedaron pálidos.

-Ron, Hermione, que agradable es volver a veros ¿podríais decirme donde se encuentra Harry?

-¿Qué hace aquí profesor?-dijo Ron casi con miedo.

Hermione recuperando la compostura.

-Profesor que agradable verlo de nuevo, Harry se encuentra durmiendo.

-¿Y qué tal se encuentra?

-Oh, bien profesor, está perfectamente y no es por ser indiscreta pero ¿viene a ver a Harry? según él nos contó, le escribió para decirle que no viniera - dijo casi desafiante.

Un destello de dolor cruzó por su cara.

-Bien, sí, eso escribió, pero es mi cachorro, así que cueste lo que cueste conseguiré su perdón si tan enfadado está conmigo, no os preocupéis chicos, no le haré daño a Harry, pero por intentarlo no pasa nada ¿cierto?-dijo con una amable sonrisa.

-Si claro, profesor, nosotros nos retiramos, por favor no le despierte ahora estuvimos toda la noche hablando.

Snape y Remus vieron como los dos más jóvenes se marcharon, después emprendiendo ellos el camino hacia las mazmorras, sin comentar nada aún. Entraron en el despacho de Snape, donde no sólo se encontraba Draco si no también su padre, Lucius.

-Buenas tardes Draco, señor Malfoy-dijo inclinando su cabeza.

-Profesor Lupin, padrino-dijo cortésmente, el licántropo no le era de total confianza.

-Lupin cuánto tiempo, un placer verte - dijo levantándose elegantemente y acercándose con un aire seductor a Remus, dándole la mano, al soltarla casi como si la acariciase, luego internando la mano en la burbuja, acariciando los mofletes de Ted que justo en esos momentos cambiaba sus cabellos castaños por unos rubios plateados, provocando una casi imperceptible sonrisa en el hombre que lo estaba acariciando, Remus mirando con ojos de adoración a ese hombre que por tantos años había amado, aunque intentando disimularlo y controlar ese pequeño rubor que se había apoderado de sus facciones.

-Dejaos de tonterías ya, Lucius si has venido a coquetear ya sabes dónde está la puerta y tu Draco, Lupin es de confianza así que comienza hablar.

Draco les contó todo lo sucedido a noche anterior, hasta que Potter despareció, sin saltarse nada. Lupin quedándose sin palabras con lágrimas derramándose por sus mejillas. Lucius mirando todo impasible, aunque por dentro deseando acercase y calmar el dolor de ese hombre.

-Veo que es peor de lo que pensaba y estoy seguro de que esos mocosos nos han mentido y lo estaban buscando, seguro Potter no se encuentra en su habitación.

-Tenemos que encontrarlo y si hace alguna tontería, ¿no estará donde lo encontraste ayer?

-No profesor, antes de venir aquí, lo revise.

-Lupin tú tienes características especiales, por tu licantropía ¿cierto? ¿por qué no intentas seguir su olor?- dijo Lucius sin mirar a nadie, con una ceja elevada.

-Por supuesto, gracias Lucius-.se levanto emocionado, sonrojándose por su reacción, dándole la espalda a los tres que le miraban-bien Severus cuida de mi hijo, creo que esto debo hacerlo sólo.

Saliendo de las mazmorras, cerrando los ojos, concentrándose en el olor que su lobo interno recordaba de su cachorro, fue andando fuera de las mazmorras, saliendo des castillo. Andando hasta el sauce boxeador, abriendo los ojos, una sonrisa tierna apareciendo en su cara, sabiendo lo importante que había sido ese lugar para él y también para Harry.

Subió las escaleras y llegó a la habitación donde un día tuvo sus transformaciones y años después Sirius confesó la verdad.

La imagen que vió le impacto, parecía más pequeño de lo que era, no parecía tener 17 años encogido en sí mismo con los brazos llenos de marcas de cortes, de haberse clavado las uñas y moretones de haberse golpeado o apretado a sí mismo muy fuerte, los ojos cerrados, su carita cubierta de lagrimas. Era la imagen del dolor.

Lentamente se acerco a él, cogiéndolo delicadamente, sentándose en el suelo lo puso en su regazo, acomodándolo como si fuera un bebé, meciéndolo, diciéndole palabras cariñosas y consoladoras, que iban entrando en el subconsciente de un dormido Harry.

-Ya cariño estoy aquí, no te volveré a dejar sólo, eres como mi hijo y no dejaré que nadie te vuelva a hacer daño. Te quiero, todo estará bien.

Notas finales: Pues como veis Harry ya no está solo. Ahora solo necesita desahogarse y con la ayuda de estos Slytherin hacer un plan de cómo va a actuar ahora delante de sus supuestos amigos.


	9. Chapter 9

Espero que os guste, muchas gracias a silhermar por betearme este capítulo, espero que podamos seguir trabajando juntas. Espero que os guste, saludos a todos. Este capítulo lo subí tan pronto como compensación por lo que leeréis en las notas finales.

Aclaraciones: Pensamientos en ()

Diálogos en -

Diferente puntos de vista en

Capitulo 9: ¿los buenos eran malos y los malos buenos?

(Qué bien se siente estar aquí, me siento protegido, cuidado, hacía tanto que no sentía esto).

- Ya cariño estoy aquí -(que palabras tan dulces)- No te volveré a dejar solo - (ojala fuera cierto, pero todos me acaban dejando.) - Eres como mi hijo y no dejaré que nadie te vuelva a hacer daño. -(Sí, así se debe sentir cuando un padre abraza a su hijo, esta calidez y amor que me transmite) - Te quiero, todo estará bien. – (ojala fuera cierto, quiero creerlo, pero es imposible, todos me engañan, me utilizan, me traicionán.)Fue sacudiéndose en el regazo de Lupin, alterado.

- No, shhh cachorro tranquilo, estás a salvo, aquí nada va a pasarte, yo te voy a cuidar.

Harry por fin abrió los ojos, mirando alrededor dándose cuenta que estaba en el regazo de alguien, subió su rostro mirando sorprendido a la persona que lo sostenía, hacía tanto que no lo veía, era como si hubieran pasado años, aunque sólo hubieran pasado unas semanas. Saltó de su regazo corriendo hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

Remus se sorprendió por su acción, sintiéndose dolido, intentando ocultarlo.

-Harry no voy a hacerte daño, no tienes que tenerme miedo-dijo intentando acercarse.

Vio que le hizo daño con su acto de apartarse y se sintió mal pero al verlo acercarse no pudo evitar entrar en pánico.

-¡NO! , ¡No te acerques! , tú también quieres traicionarme, quieres hacerme daño.

- No, Harry te equivocas - extendiendo su mano hacia él.

Harry se desapareció.

Cuando Lupin salió del despacho, su padre y padrino se quedaron conversando, él despidiéndose, sintió la necesidad de ir a ese sitio que lo había deslumbrado.

Sentándose entre las flores en el mismo lugar donde había estado Potter, tomó la rosa que aun se encontraba tirada, admirándola, un sonido de aparición le hizo girarse.

-Buenas Potter.

-¡Oh joder! otra vez tú.

-Bueno, ya vamos avanzando, ya no estás mudo.

-Vete a la mierda Malfoy.

-Qué carácter, relájate minino -dijo con una sonrisa de lado, levantándose y acercándose elegantemente hasta estar a un metro de él.

-Lárgate de aquí Malfoy, no te quiero delante.

-Tsk, este lugar no es tuyo, si te molesto, ya sabes. ¿Dónde dejaste al lobo?

-Lo deje donde me encontró antes de irme.

-De nuevo huiste, te has convertido en todo un gallina Potter, que decepción.

-Déjame en paz, ¿para qué me buscas?, ¿qué te intereso?, ¿por qué me sigues? ¿Por qué?-dijo mirándolo, harto, cansado de desconfiar y luchar consigo mismo.

-Te buscaba para darte las gracias.

-Oh dios el mundo se ah vuelto loco, un Malfoy disculpándose, ¿Qué es esto, los buenos eran malos y los malos buenos? ¿Estamos en el mundo al revés? ¿Que ahora me vas a decir que te preocupas por mi?

-Pues sí, sí me preocupo por ti, no estás siendo tu, dónde están tus sonrisas, tu aire de despreocupado, tu amabilidad, dónde estas Harry, ¿qué te ha pasado?

-Mientes no te preocupo, a nadie le intereso.

-Basta ya Potter, deja de lamentarte y mira a tu alrededor, hay gente que te quiere preocupada, no creo que lo que te pasara fuera tan grave para actuar así.

-¡NO SABES NADA MALFOY!.

-PUES DIMELO

-BIEN -acercándose más -extendió sus manos a las sienes de Malfoy que era más alto, no pensó lo que hacía, sólo cerró los ojos, concentrándose en los momentos que quería mostrar, hilos plateados surgieron de sus manos hacia el cerebro de Malfoy que intentaba separarse no entendiendo lo que sucedía, pero era como si su cabeza estuviese anclada a las manos de Potter.

Cuando termino cayó de rodillas en el pasto, cansado, algunas lágrimas escapando de sus ojos por los momentos recordados.

Malfoy respiraba, agitado con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, no sólo había visto, la traición de los amigos de Harry, sino que había sentido su dolor, todo sentimiento en su interior. Agachándose junto a él lo abrazo, cubriéndolo, como intentando protegerlo incluso de sí mismo.

-Ya, lo entiendo, tranquilo. Yo no te quiero hacer lo mismo Harry, sabes que no me interesa tu fama, no te estoy utilizando, ni Lupin tampoco, hay gente que te quiere de verdad, sin conseguir nada a cambio.

-¿Por qué me dices esto? tú siempre me has odiado -dijo mirándolo aún entre sus brazos, se sentía muy cálido también estar así, pero de distinta manera que con Lupin, aunque no quería pensar el por qué ahora.

-Yo no te he odiado nunca, ni te odio, solo estaba resentido, nadie rechaza la amistad que ofrece un Malfoy, y no lo digo por ser una familia de sangre pura, sino porque nuestra verdadera amistad se la ofrecemos a pocas personas y de verdadera confianza.

-Pero tú no me conocías Malfoy, ¿lo hacías por mi fama? -dijo intentado apartarse.

-No, no espera, yo sabía quién eras, quería de verdad ser tu amigo, conocer a la persona que salvó a mi padre de ese maniático y gracias a ti que pude haber crecido a su lado.

-Pero tu padre era servidor de Voldemort.

-Pero por obligación Harry -ya te contaré. Ahora no te pido que confíes de repente en mí, sino que nos des la oportunidad de años atrás de conocernos, solo como Harry y Draco sin apellidos, ¿qué dices? -soltándolo, mirándolo a los ojos, y extendiéndole la mano.

Harry miró la mano, dudando, miró de nuevo sus ojos, por fin extendiendo su mano tomando la del otro.

-Bien ahora Harry, vamos con mi padrino y Remus, deben estar preocupados

-No, yo, no confió en ellos-dijo dudando.

-Vamos Harry, mi padrino siempre te ha protegido, sabes que era amigo de tu madre, sabes que nunca te haría daño. Al igual que Lupin, el siempre te ha querido, te considera su hijo, no hace falta verlo, con sólo escucharle hablar de ti se ve cuanto te quiere. No te acercaría a personas que te fueran a traicionar de nuevo, dame un voto de confianza, además tenemos que hablar con ellos de esos poderes que ahora tienes y no podemos dejar que esos se salgan con la suya.

Se adelanto mirándolo y extendiéndole su mano.

-¿Vienes?

Harry la tomó, Draco al seguir andando no la soltó, como él esperaba, siguieron andando tomados de la mano.

Cuando llegaron al despacho de Snape, Draco entró sin tocar, soltando su mano y agarrándolo del hombro lo hizo pasar delante de él. Remus ya se encontraba allí, sentado con una mano de Severus sobre su hombro como animándolo, con la cabeza agachada, así que cuando escuchó la puerta levantó, mirando a Harry cambiando su expresión de dolor a una esperanzada.

-Padrino, profesor, debemos pedir su ayuda.

-¿Su ayuda?, en que líos te has metido con Potter.

-En ninguno padrino, más bien es Harry, el que necesita ayuda, pero como estoy dispuesto en ayudarle en todo, creo que necesitamos vuestra ayuda, los dos, para un plan.

-Escúpelo.

-No, esto no se puede contar fácilmente, ¿tienes un pensadero verdad? ¿Harry puedes quedarte aquí unos momentos solo?, nadie entrará aquí sin permiso.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, aún incapaz de formar una palabra, se sentía bien la manera de protegerlo del rubio.

-Pero yo ,quiero hablar con Harry.

-Vamos Lupin ya oíste a Draco no se va a escapar, luego habláis -las últimas palabras las dirigió hacia Harry mirándole fijamente como diciéndole que era una orden. Draco sacó unos hilos plateados de su cabeza que vertió en el pensadero, pronto los tres se sumergieron en ellos.

Después de un tiempo salían los tres, cada uno con una expresión distinta, Snape con expresión impasible aunque más pálido y las manos cerradas en puños, sus ojos dentelleando en furia. Draco con una mueca de dolor por volver a ver ese sufrimiento de nuevo, Lupin era el peor, estaba completamente desolado.

Corriendo hacia al que quería como un hijo, lo abrazó, con ternura, apretándolo contra él con cuidado de no hacerle daño, acariciando su cabello.

-Lo siento cachorro, entiendo tu dolor y tu miedo, yo también fui traicionado, pero te puedo asegurar que no permitiré que nadie te vuelva a hacer daño, si Sirius estuviera aquí les arrancaría la cabeza, yo mismo estoy tentado, con mi hijo nadie se mete. - y si Harry le hubiera mirado a los ojos como los otros dos lo hacían, se hubiera asustado, un brillo de animal furioso se veía en sus ojos, era el lobo el que hablaba.

-¿Tu hijo?-dijo Harry inocentemente y se podía percibir esperanza, mirándolo ahora.

-Bueno si no te molesta demasiado, para mi eres como mi hijo, mi hijo mayor, te quiero tanto como a Ted, pero no te pido que me llames papá o así, y no pienses que quiero suplantar a James, el siempre será tu padre que te amaba como te amo yo, lo que decidas para mí está bien. -Harry lo miraba con ojos llorosos, pero no de tristeza, por fin tenía un padre que le quería, porque mirando esos ojos dorados se podía ver la verdad en ellos. Sin poder contestar apoyo su cabeza en su pecho abrazándose a él.

-Dejaos ya de cursilerías, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer-dijo casi gruñendo mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué podemos hacer padrino?, no podemos dejar que vuelva con ellos.

Ya más repuestos se sentaron, aunque Remus lo sentó en su regazo, no pensaba permitir que hablando de eso se sintiese solo, él lo protegería. Harry sintiéndose justo de esa manera, habló débil y tímidamente, Snape aún le imponía respeto.

-Debería enfrentarme a ellos, decirles que no me van a utilizar y decirles por donde se pueden meter sus planes - a medida que recordaba y hablaba se encendía, ya no era tristeza por la traición, ahora era furia contra los que le dañaron. Snape le miró enarcando una ceja lo que lo puso rojo, sacando una sonrisa burlona de Snape.

-Draco no pienses como un Gryffindor, eres un Slytherin y los Slytherin ocultamos nuestra forma de ser. Y usted Potter, no sea tan Gryffindor, sea un poco Slytherin y piense fríamente, qué mejor manera de derrotar a un enemigo que desde a dentro. - Sonriendo casi depredadoramente. El espía había vuelto.

-¿Qué tan dispuesto esta a vengarse señor Potter? ¿Está dispuesto a aprender a ser una serpiente?

Harry mantenía gacha su cabeza, pensando, se acurrucó más en el regazo de Remus, dando una apariencia más tierna, de pronto la levanto conectando sus ojos con Snape.

- Señor yo soy un Slytherin, el sombrero quería mandarme a su casa - dijo con desafío, formando luego una sonrisa tierna e inocente, aunque con ojos calculadores.

Snape se encontró pensando como ese chico había permanecido tanto tiempo oculto, esa actitud tierna, casi infantil que daban ganas de protegerlo, pero ese brillo de inteligencia en sus ojos y esa frialdad en su mirada, seguro pensando en sus nuevos enemigos y ese tono desafiante que utilizó casi burlón que contradecía totalmente su frágil apariencia, acurrucado con un cachorro encima del lobo. Eso daba miedo, ese chico podía engañar a quien quisiera era una serpiente en la piel de un gatito y el se encargaría de pulir a esa serpiente.

-Muy bien Potter, el plan por ahora será este, irá arrepentido pidiéndoles perdón a sus amigos.

Notas finales: Tengo que avisaros que hasta dentro de 11 días no podré actualizar ya que voy a trabajar ese tiempo, mañana y tarde y no tendré tiempo para escribir, pero en cuanto terminen esos días y esté nuevamente libre subiré el próximo capítulo lo más rápido que pueda, espero que cuando vuelva me sigan leyendo. Gracias por todos vuestros comentarios de verdad son un ánimo grandísimo que me arrancan muchas sonrisas.


	10. Chapter 10

Notas del autor:

Después de estos días por fin estoy aquí .No es que esté muy contenta con este capítulo porque no sabía cómo retomarlo, cómo poner todas las ideas que tenía en la cabeza, pero por lo menos espero que este aceptable y no os aburra.

La verdad fue bueno trabajar estos días, me lo pasé bien trabajando vendiendo en un puesto de una fiesta de mi ciudad, fue divertido aunque os eché de menos, Ayer ya empecé a leer las historias escritas en esta semana aunque aún me falta para ponerme al día, ahora que vuelvo a tener más tiempo intentaré responderos todos vuestros comentarios.

Tengo que decir que este capítulo en especial se lo dedico a Candela una chica muy simpática que en estos días trabajando juntas se ganó mi cariño, si llegas a leer esto espero que lleguemos a ser buenas amigas, gracias por enseñarme aunque fuera un poco lo que significa el cariño de una amiga de verdad.

Espero que os guste, muchas gracias a silhermar por seguir corrigiéndome los capítulos y además tan rápido, espero que podamos seguir trabajando juntas.

Aclaraciones: Pensamientos en ()

Diálogos en -

Diferente puntos de vista en

Capitulo 10: Planes

-Muy bien Potter, el plan por ahora será este, irá arrepentido pidiéndoles perdón a sus amigos.

-¿Pero te has vuelto loco?, los vapores de esas pociones te han malogrado el cerebro, ¿cómo va a pedirles perdón después de todo lo que le han hecho?

-Tranquilízate Lupin –dijo con voz calmada aunque en un tono duro y frío - veo que la paternidad se te está subiendo a la cabeza y ya no piensas bien, contrólate y piensa, estoy seguro que el señor Potter aún con su ineptitud lo ha entendido.

Harry enarcó una ceja, ese hombre nunca cambiaría, menos mal que ahora lo entendía y respetaba, sabía que ese hombre le ayudaría aunque fuese duro con sus palabras y él, por una vez, no quería decepcionarlo.

- Sí señor, lo entiendo, quiere que haga como que no sé nada, así no sospecharan y podré vigilarlos de cerca.

- Veo señor Potter que…

Antes de poder decir nada el rubio los interrumpió.

- Pero es un riesgo dejar a Harry ahí ¿y si le hacen algo?, no podremos protegerlo, además, si vuelve a hablar con ellos estarán todo el día persiguiéndolo y yo no quiero dejarlo solo padrino - el rubio se calló maldiciéndose, no debía exponerse así, aún no asimilaba del todo sus sentimientos pero parecía que estos ya le estaban traicionando mostrando más de lo que quería.

Harry miró sorprendido a Draco, ¿era un poco de desesperación lo que notaba en esa voz?

Snape no quiso mencionar nada a su ahijado para no exponerlo más sobre su falta de autocontrol, ya hablaría con él a solas.

- Tienes razón en que no lo dejarían a solas pero lo solucionaremos, tiene que conseguir librarse de ellos Potter. A partir de que comience el juego, necesitará clases conmigo y debemos descubrir qué son esos poderes que ha obtenido y por qué ahora, y aprender a controlarlos, no podemos dejar que esos chiquillos lo vean en un descuido y se lo cuenten a alguien.

-¿Qué poderes profesor?

-No puedo creer que no se diera cuenta, quizá es más estúpido de lo que creí. ¿No ve que no tiene sus nudillos rotos de tantos puñetazos que le dio a las paredes de la casa de los gritos? En sus recuerdos pudimos ver como había dos magias a su alrededor una parecía destrozar aún más y la otra curar a usted y su alrededor, además, aparecer objetos punzantes de la nada sin una varita, y aparecerse y desaparecerse de Hogwarts, sabiendo que eso se supone que no se puede si están las barreras puestas en el castillo. Por supuesto, también las luces que veía alrededor de las personas, es increíble que aún viendo lo que le mostraba a Draco no se fijara en esos detalles, igual no tiene ni pizca de serpiente si no se da cuenta de detalles tan importantes.

Harry se mordió la lengua para no contestarle, sólo le lanzo una mirada fría, a pesar de lo que le imponía, abrazándose más a Lupin.

- Severus no le hables así, no seas tan duro con él, cómo iba a fijarse en esas cosas con lo que le estaba pasando. De todas maneras Harry no te preocupes nosotros te ayudaremos, seguro que esos poderes serán tu herencia Gryffindor, ya descubriremos por qué aparecieron ahora.

- Remus, ¿tu sabias que era heredero de Gryffindor?

- Sí cachorro, sólo que no creí necesario decírtelo ya que James tampoco le daba importancia, en él no despertó ningún poder, por eso no lo creí importante - Levantándole la cara y mirándolo a los ojos para que viera su sinceridad, no quería que nada los volviera a separar.

Draco, manteniéndose en silencio mirándolos y sintiendo un destello de celos, él quería ser el que lo tuviera así. Negándose después haber pensado eso.

- Señor Potter ¿y su mapa?.

- Escondidos señor, si ellos lo ven me lo quitarán.

- Lupin ¿crees que puedes hacer algo? necesitamos ese mapa para que Potter les dé esquinazo.

- Bueno, yo ayude a crearlo, supongo que puedo hacer una copia, ocultando donde se encuentra Harry de verdad en el momento que miren el mapa.

- Profesor, creo que hay alguien quien nos podría ayudar, podríamos tomar la apariencia de Harry con multijugos y despistarlos para que vaya a su nuevo entrenamiento.

- No creo que sea bueno involucrar a más personas, no sabemos si son de confianza.

- Draco ¿quién es esa persona?

Draco miró esos ojos verdes que por fin ya no parecían sin sentimientos, aún no era el mismo Harry de antes, pero el conseguiría curarlo y ayudarlo a ser mejor.

- Neville, él vino a pedirme que hiciéramos algo por ti, él también estaba preocupado y yo creo que es de confianza, también sé que él podría llamar a Theo para que volviera y nos ayudara, él también es digno de confianza y lo sabes padrino, para mí es como mi hermano, sabes que ninguno de los dos nos fallaría.

Harry mirándole con los ojos abiertos doblemente sorprendido, ¿el asustado Neville se había atrevido a hablar con Draco por él? ¿Y cómo es que sabía el paradero de Nott?

- Bien, podemos intentarlo, Draco mañana tráelo a mi despacho .Tu Lupin debes hacer como que Harry no te habla y sigues intentándolo.

- ¿Pero cómo voy a renunciar a estar con él ahora que más me necesita?

- Remus tranquilo, sabré que estás ahí, ahora sé que no estoy solo.

Remus le sujeto su rostro observandolo fijamente para ver si era cierto lo que decía, aunque sólo mostraba una pequeña sonrisa.

- Me alegro que pienses así cachorro, pero aún así tenemos que aclarar muchas cosas. No quiero que te quede ni una sola duda, y no digas nada ahora ya hablaremos, te mereces unas cuentas explicaciones.

- Bien ya hablareis vosotros, ahora tenemos cosas más importantes que tratar, Potter tu harás como si no quisieras saber nada de Lupin, ya te explicamos que interceptaron tu correo pero ya sabes, tampoco sabes nada de eso. Espero que sepas como actuar y ese carácter tuyo Gryffindor no lo estropee todo.

- No señor, seré todo un Slytherin. Dijo blanqueando los ojos - Levantándose del regazo de Lupin, sonriéndole, dándole un beso en la mejilla, acercándose a Draco que lo miraba con algo parecido a celos, acercándose a él y en un impulso dándole otro poniéndose rojo, saliendo del despacho casi corriendo, antes de cerrar la puerta diciendo:

- No le defraudaré profesor.

En la sala común Ronald daba vueltas, mientras las dos chicas permanecían sentadas aunque se notaba claramente su nerviosismo.

- Qué podemos hacer Hermi, Dumbledore no nos ha dado ninguna solución y ahora con ese licántropo aquí, si le dice a Harry lo de las cartas ¿qué haremos?

- No podemos dejar que se encuentre con él, debemos poner más esfuerzo en separarlo de todos. Haremos turnos cada uno lo vigilará haciéndose su sombra, si no tendremos que encontrar otra poción, que doblegue su voluntad sin disminuir su nivel mágico.

- Herm, creo que debemos vigilar también a Malfoy no me da buena espina que ande vigilando tanto a Harry últimamente, ni el Longbottom ese.

- Tranquilo Ron esos dos no harán nada, Neville es un asustadizo, sólo mato a esa serpiente por suerte, el valor se le acabo ahí. En cuanto a Malfoy, Harry nunca se acercaría a él, todos estos años hiciste bien tu trabajo en hacer parecer a los Slytherins malvados además él nunca confiaría en alguien que insulta a sus amigos.

-¿Dónde estará Hermione? ¿Y si esta con otra?

- Tranquila, debemos mantener la calma, sabes que es demasiado tímido para hacer eso y a partir de ahora nunca tendrá oportunidad de acercarse a otra, no le dejaremos.

El cuadro de la dama gorda se abría, por lo que se callaron inmediatamente, sin darse cuenta que eso hacia su actitud más sospechosa, mirando hacia el retrato. Viendo como Harry entraba mirándoles con timidez acercándose a ellos.

- Chicos eh, de verdad, eh no sé cómo decirles esto, me siento muy avergonzado por cómo me he comportado estos días, de verdad, lo siento - con sus mejillas rojas, sus ojos nublados por lagrimas, con cara de culpabilidad agachando su cabeza al terminar de hablar, agachando la cabeza su pelo un poco más largo en la parte de sus ojos, cubriéndolos, mirando al suelo con una mirada fría y apretando sus puños controlándose.

Ellos mirándolo contentos ante esa actitud de culpabilidad, arrepentimiento y sumisión, para ellos al ver como agachaba la cabeza, viendo como apretaba los puños pensando que era miedo a no ser perdonado. Contentos al verlo de nuevo a su lado rogando perdón. Ya dispuestos a asaltarle con preguntas y por supuesto hacerle sentir más culpable para tenerlo más controlado.

Notas finales: Bueno espero que os halla gustado, aunque sea un poquito intentaré mejorar el próximo, bicos a todos (besos en gallego) :P


	11. Chapter 11

Notas: Hola a todos gracias a vuestros comentarios aunque aun no los allá respondido me hacen mucha ilusión y me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo cuando me entran mis momentos pesimistas :P y que aunque aun no lo eh contestado estoy muy pendiente de si comentáis algo.

Bueno sin más espero que os guste, muchas gracias a silhermar por seguir corrigiéndome los capítulos y además tan rápido, espero que podamos seguir trabajando juntas.

Aclaraciones: Pensamientos en ()

Diálogos en -

Diferente puntos de vista en

Capitulo 11: ¿Somos tus amigos?

- Chicos eh, de verdad, eh no sé cómo decirles esto, me siento muy avergonzado por cómo me he comportado estos días, de verdad, lo siento – dijo con sus mejillas rojas, sus ojos nublados por lágrimas, con cara de culpabilidad, agachando su cabeza al terminar de hablar, su pelo un poco más largo en la parte de sus ojos, cubriéndolos, mirando al suelo con una mirada fría y apretando sus puños controlándose.

Ellos, mirándolo contentos ante esa actitud de culpabilidad, arrepentimiento y sumisión, para ellos al ver como agachaba la cabeza, viendo como apretaba los puños, pensaron que era miedo a no ser perdonado. Contentos al verlo de nuevo a su lado rogando perdón. Ya dispuestos a asaltarle con preguntas, y por supuesto, hacerle sentir más culpable para tenerlo más controlado.

Harry levantó su cabeza lentamente al ver que en un tiempo no le habían dicho nada. Tiempo que el aprovechó para controlarse, ahora sí podía sentir como su magia corría por sus venas queriendo salir por sus manos donde la notaba más concentrada. Le era muy difícil contenerse de expulsarla tan sólo con saber que estaban delante, si lo que miraba eran las auras no tenía dudas que fueran muy malas, aunque aún no supiera como analizarlas, esos colores tan oscuros no le daban muy buena señal. Intentando calmarse, empezó a respirar profundamente, en su mente imaginándose como su magia retrocedía de sus manos y volvía a recorrer todo su cuerpo, diluyéndose con su sangre, cuando ya no sentía esos cosquilleos en sus manos fue cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos, poniendo una sonrisa entre tímida y apenada, levantó la cabeza viendo como ellos lo observaban como esperando algo.

- Chicos por favor decirme algo, sé que no me he portado bien estos días con vosotros, pero ¿somos amigos no?

-¿Amigos Harry? Yo creo no nos consideras eso, ni nos has mirado estos días, nos has dado de lado y nosotros lo único que hacíamos era preocuparnos por ti y tu nos lo pagas ignorándonos y ahora vienes tan tranquilo.

- Sí, Hermione tiene razón compañero sólo queríamos estar a tu lado protegiéndote y así nos lo pagas traicionando nuestra amistad, además preocupando a mi hermanita aún más sabiendo lo que te quiere.

Ginny con los ojos llorosos habló, intentando agarrarle la mano.

- Harry de verdad que estábamos muy preocupados por ti, yo tenía mucho miedo que alguien te hubiera hecho daño o te hubieran echado algún hechizo. Sabes que Malfoy sigue en el castillo e igual te querría hacer daño, sabes que te quiero y sólo quiero cuidarte.

- Sí. No puedes alejarte de nosotros esa serpiente podría hacerte algo, ya sabes cómo es siempre ha querido dañarte y ahora que su padre también está aquí seguro que quieren vengarse, sólo intentarán dañarte en cuanto puedan.

-Ron tiene razón Harry, podrían atacarte en cuanto estuvieras solo, no debes separarte de nosotros aunque nos hallas hecho daño con tus desplantes estos días nosotros te queremos y te perdonamos. Tu nos has protegido siempre ahora nos toca a nosotros, así que no te dejaremos solo hasta que esas serpientes se vayan del castillo, sólo queremos tu seguridad y ahora dinos ¿Por qué no nos hablabas? ¿Dónde desaparecías tanto tiempo?

Harry se encontraba mordiéndose su labio inferior, para quienes lo miraban podía resultar un signo de nerviosismo o timidez pero él lo hacía por rabia.

Rabia que tenía de escucharlos, pero más cuando mencionaron a Draco. Ahí le fue muy difícil contenerse y aún no entendía bien porque.

(¿Por qué me molesta que hablen mal de él?, incluso más que que me intenten hacer sentir culpable) Prefería no pensar en ello. Intentando seguir con la farsa habló.

- Chicos, puede que os parezca una tontería pero para mí fue muy importante, yo hace unos días Salí de noche, no podía dormir, me llevé la capa y el mapa aunque ni siquiera llegué a mirarlos, llegué al bosque prohibido, quería ir al sitio donde hablé con mis padres el día que luche contra Voldemort, no sé qué pasó sólo que me perdí, me caí y perdí el mapa y la capa, era lo único que tenia de mi padre, así que intenté buscarlo durante toda la noche, al no encontrarlo volví, pero después no quería hablar, me sentía tan triste por perder lo único que me quedaba de él y de Sirius que no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie y cada momento que podía iba a intentar encontrarlos aunque nunca lo conseguí, sé que fui injusto al no contaros nada ¿podéis perdonarme?

-¡Oh Harry!, claro que te perdonamos y estoy segura que Ron y Herm también, pero no vuelvas a preocuparnos así, somos tus amigos confía más en nosotros y cuéntanos lo que te preocupe, sobre todo a mí, sabes que yo te apoyare en todo, haría lo que fuera por ti Harry - dijo acercándose a él abrazándolo, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro al ser un poco más baja, mirando de soslayo a Hermione dándole una sonrisa de triunfo.

Harry cuando la sintió abrazarse a él sintió ganas de empujarla y limpiarse de su contacto, acordándose de Snape y las personas que ahora le apoyaban tomo aire. Abrazándola por la cintura totalmente asqueado, aunque su cara pareciera roja por la vergüenza y no mostrara nada de su verdadero sentir.

- Nosotros también te perdonamos Harry y te ayudaremos a encontrar lo que has perdido pero a partir de ahora no nos ocultes nada Harry, sino ¿cómo podremos ayudarte? No tenías que estar sufriendo tu sólo, cuando encontremos el mapa y la capa nosotros te lo guardaremos así no tendrás que preocuparte por perderlo más y no te meterás en líos, ahora Ron ve a buscar comida seguro que Harry casi no ha probado bocado estos días.

Ginny se soltó de Harry y agarrándolo por la mano lo llevo hasta el sofá, sentándose muy pegada a él, Hermione también sentándose mientras Ron iba a buscar de comer. Ginny le preguntó:

-¿Harry, has sabido algo del profesor Lupin?, ¿Sigues enfadado con él?

Draco iba caminando por los pasillos, se dirigía a buscar a Neville que le había dicho que a esas horas siempre estaba en las cocinas buscando algo de comer a su abuela, que no quería salir de su habitación por su salud. Entró en las cocinas viendo a Neville sentado esperando. Cuando iba hablar, una voz sonó a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué haces aquí hurón? ¿No deberías estar con tu papa mortifago? Dentro de poco lo llevarán a Azkaban ¿no?

Se dio la vuelta elegantemente y como si sus palabras no le hubieran afectado en nada, su rostro una máscara perfecta de frialdad y desprecio.

- Buenas comadreja, antes de hablar se saluda, aunque entiendo que gente tan baja no tiene mucha educación y que con tu poco nivel intelectual no te da para entender que a la cocina se viene a buscar de comer, aunque con tu presencia se me ha quitado el hambre así que me iré a dar una vuelta por el lago haber si con aire limpio se me va este asqueroso olor a comadreja.

Sin darle tiempo a responderle volvió a salir, chocando con el hombro de Ron, esperando que Neville hubiera entendido.

-Hola Ron ¿has venido a buscar de comer para alguien?

-¡HURÓN YA ME LAS PAGARAS! ¡Ah Neville! no te había visto ¿tú has venido a buscar comida para tu abuela? - ignoró su pregunta.

-No, esta vez he comido aquí, con tantas familias en el comedor quería un poco de tranquilidad pero ya he terminado, así que ya me retiro, que tengas un buen día.

En cuanto se dio la vuelta para salir Ron lo miró con desprecio.

Se dirigió hacia el lago cuidando que nadie los estuviera viendo, se acercó hacia Draco que se encontraba mirando hacia el lago.

-Draco, ¿tienes alguna información?

Inclino su cabeza como saludo sin comentar nada porque se tomara la confianza de llamarlo por su nombre

- Así es, pero es mejor que nos encontremos en un lugar más seguro, dentro de una hora ve al despacho de Snape, allí te contaremos todo, ¡ah! y antes comunícate con Nott es hora de que vuelva a casa

-Con Snape ¿nos va a ayudar? ¿Estás seguro?

-¿Vamos, es que te da miedo? ¿Parece que no se te ha pegado mucho de Theo? Aún pareces un gatito asustadizo.

- Ya veremos que dice Theo sobre eso.- Dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose al castillo.

Draco sonrió se lo había confirmado. Theo pronto volvería.

-Padrino, Longbottom pronto llegara ¿Lupin y mi padre?

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que llames antes de entrar? ¿Lucius te tiene que enseñar de nuevo modales? No contestes y tu padre a acompañado a Remus a buscar el mapa, se ha ofrecido a ayudarle a hacer el nuevo, ya le contamos todo y rápido se ha ofrecido a ayudar, no se que se trae entre manos con el lobo.- Terminó como si gruñera.

-Padrino ¿estás celoso?-preguntó sonriendo.

-Qué disparates dices mocoso, esos dos pueden hacer lo que quieran. ¿Y tú? ¿Crees que no me fije? ¿Cómo era?: yo no quiero dejarlo solo padrino - dijo con burla - muy romántico Draco, pero muy poco digno para lo que te han enseñando, lo estas empezando a conocer de verdad ¿y ya le muestras lo que sientes? sabes que…

-Si ya sé, que sólo a nuestra familia le mostramos lo que sentimos, pero no me pude controlar padrino creo que estoy… - unos sonidos en la puerta lo interrumpieron, aunque Severus sabia bien lo que iba a decir sólo con ver esa cara totalmente ruborizada.

-Voy a abrir así que compórtate-dijo serio aunque sonriendo por dentro, aún conservaba esa inocencia para poder ruborizarse, cosa que lo alegraba. Abrió la puerta mirando con frialdad a su visitante.

- Adelante señor Longbottom por lo menos no ha llegado tarde.

Notas finales: Que os ah parecido, ¿os gusto? ¿Os aburrió? ¿Sabéis algo sobre auras? Para decirme esto o lo que queráis dejar comentarios.


	12. Chapter 12

Notas: Hoy he hecho un capítulo un poquito más largo. Si tenéis alguna duda estaré encantada de respondéroslas eso sí, sin desvelar lo que va a pasar :P

Bueno sin más espero que os guste, muchas gracias a silhermar por seguir corrigiéndome los capítulos y además tan rápido, espero que podamos seguir trabajando juntas.

Aclaraciones: Pensamientos en ()

Diálogos en -

Diferente puntos de vista en

Capitulo 12: Siempre estuvo en el castillo

-Pase Longbottom ¿o es que necesita una invitación para entrar?

Cuando había visto a Snape se había quedado paralizado, quizá su novio le había dado fuerzas para ser más valiente, intentado que ganase más seguridad en sí mismo, y enseñarle a ser un poco Slytherin, le instruyó en que aunque temiese no había que demostrarlo, pero ese hombre siempre sería capaz de dejarlo temblando. Se adentró en el despacho mirando al suelo sin comentar nada.

Draco estaba sonriendo, su padrino nunca cambiaría, ese debía ser su pasatiempo favorito atemorizar a los otros, si el resto lo conocieran como él, miedo sería lo que menos inspiraría.

-¿Avisó ya al señor Nott? Y deje de mirar al suelo que no le voy a hacer nada.

Neville a la mención de su novio levantó el rostro recordando lo que él le decía que a Snape no había que tenerle miedo sino respeto porque era la persona con más lealtad que podría encontrar y si quería ganarse también su respeto no debía dejarse amedrentar.

-¿Qué paso con Harry? - dijo intentado imprimir en su voz un tono seguro y casi consiguiéndolo.

- Una pregunta no se contesta con otra Longbottom.

- Yo vine aquí a hablar de Harry señor, cuando me diga que le pasa podré decirle sobre mi novio.

Snape le miró evaluadoramente analizando cada rasgo de ese chico que alguna vez había temblado ante su presencia, causado desastres en sus pociones con tan solo mirarle y que ahora se atrevía a desafiarle.

-Si por lo menos sabe lo que es un pensadero adéntrese en el que esta al fondo de la habitación.

Mirando hacia Draco que cabeceo en aceptación se dirigió hacia allí, sabía lo que eran pero nunca se había adentrado en uno. Cuando salió, deseo nunca haberlo hecho.

Nunca se había considerado una persona rencorosa, vengativa, siempre había sido pacifico casi un perfecto Hufflepuff pero ahora podía sentir su rabia como un león rugiendo deseando atacar, por primera vez deseaba venganza y haría lo que fuese para conseguirla, nadie dañaba a un amigo.

-Theo siempre ha estado en el castillo.

Las caras que se les quedaron a esas dos serpientes siempre las recordaría.

-¿Lupin ya la has encontrado? Este lugar es asqueroso, no entiendo cómo pudo guardar algo tan valioso en un lugar así. Este sitio no es digno de un Malfoy.

- ¡Basta ya Malfoy!, llevas todo el tiempo así, si no es digno para ti lárgate no sé por qué insististe en seguirme.

- Sabes bien porque te seguí, tenemos que hablar.

- Nosotros no tenemos que hablar, todo quedo claro hace 18 años. Sabes que respetaba a Narcisa y cuando decidiste estar con ella, lo poco que hubo, acabó y sí, lo encontré, así que vamos, no obligaré a tu gran presencia a estar en lugares así.

Agarrándolo del brazo lo acercó a él intentando abrazarlo, sujetándolo con fuerza, Remus luchaba por soltarse y podría hacerlo con un sólo movimiento por su gran fuerza pero tampoco quería dañar a ese hombre que tanto amó en su pasado.

- Suéltame Lucius no tienes derecho a tocarme desde el momento que me hiciste aquello.

- En aquel momento no pude explicarme, deja que ahora lo haga.

Se soltó de su agarre con un empujón, no muy fuerte, lo suficiente para que lo soltara, Lucius tambaleándose mantuvo el equilibrio de nuevo, sabiendo que no le convenía enfurecer a un hombre con la fuerza de un lobo. Mirando como ese hombre al que amaba pero al que tanto daño hizo volvía a irse de su vida.

- Olvídalo Lucius no hay excusas para lo que hiciste, el pasado atrás se quedó y con el mis sentimientos. Adiós.

-¡Explíquese ahora mismo Longbottom! ¿Qué quiso decir?

- ¿Cómo puede estar Theo en el castillo?

Poco tiempo les había costado recuperarse de la sorpresa y aunque ahora Snape pareciera que quería quitarle los ojos, verlos había merecido la pena, diciéndose que debía explicarse o sino también le arrancarían la lengua contestó:

- Cuando se supo que atacarían Hogwarts Theo se escondió en Gryffindor donde nadie lo buscaría, él no quería llegar a luchar en mi contra así que eso hizo, cuando todo terminó le lleve poción multijugos con pelo de mi abuela robado de su peine, ella nunca abandonaría su casa en la que tantos recuerdos tiene de mis padres, por lo que sabía que por ese lado no nos descubrirían, cuando por fin la gente llego otra vez a habitar Gryffindor le dije a la directora que mi abuela hacia poco que había llegado para ayudar con la magia en la reconstrucción del catillo, pedí una habitación individual para que mi abuela estuviera mas cómoda así no nos descubrirían.

- Por eso tu abuela nunca bajaba y siempre vas a buscar comida.

- Sí, así no tenía que estar siempre con la poción.

- Y se puede saber señor Longbottom por que Theo se está escondiendo cuando podría andar libremente por el castillo ahora que no hay guerra.

- No podría señor, tu Draco no cursaste este ultimo año pero Theo sí, nosotros ya estábamos juntos desde sexto año pero éste tuvimos que ocultarnos muchísimo más con todos esos mortifagos dando clases, usted lo debe saber profesor, que una noche varios de los mortifagos se llevaron a muchos alumnos de Slytherin, Theo iba entre ellos acompañado por su padre, esa noche todos fueron marcados, por eso se escondió, a pesar de todo tenia cariño a su padre y no quería llegar a luchar contra ninguno de los dos.

- Pero no importa que tenga la marca el no dañó a nadie estoy seguro.

- Draco puedo entenderlo, tu tuviste mis memorias en el juicio para demostrar que fuiste obligado y contaste con la ayuda de que Potter testifico a tu favor, pero Nott no tiene a nadie de peso que demuestre su inocencia.

- Por eso se esconde señor, pero está dispuesto a ayudar en todo lo necesario.

- Bien, vengan esta noche a mi despacho, necesitamos hacer los turnos para suplantar a Potter.

-¿Harry que tanto miras para las llamas? ¿No me estabas escuchando?

- Sí Ginny, si te escuchaba sólo que esto ya lo hablamos muchas veces.

- Pero Harry, nadie te haría más feliz que yo ¿es que no quieres tener por fin una familia? ¿Alguien que te quiera por cómo eres, no por tu nombre?

- Sí, eso mismo quiero Ginny, lo sabes muy bien, pero acabo de pasar por momentos muy duros no estoy para pensar en noviazgos ahora mismo y eso también lo sabes.

- Pero…

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió, había subido allí hacía una hora, con la idea de dormir un poco y olvidarse de todo, aunque hiciera poco que pasara la hora de la comida, pero Ginny al poco se coló en su habitación y no había parado de acosarlo.

- Harry cuánto tiempo - dijeron dos chicos altos pelirrojos, ahora con el pelo largo casi llegándoles a los hombros y unas picaras sonrisas en sus rostros.

- En días no has

- Ido a visitarnos

- No podemos creer

- Que nos hallas olvidado

Ginny los miró intentando ocultar su cara de asco, la habían interrumpido y además tampoco era conveniente que se acercaran a Harry, tenía que hacer que se fueran.

- Chicos, Harry necesita descansar así que es mejor que os valláis, no ha dormido muy bien ¿verdad Harry?

Harry la miró era su oportunidad para librase de ella, pero tampoco sabía si podía confiar en los gemelos.

-Bueno la verdad Ginny hace tiempo que no veo a tus hermanos y me gustaría hablar con ellos ahora.

Los gemelos habían mirado la actitud de su hermana y algo raro sucedía allí, aparte podían notar como Harry los miraba como analizándolos.

- Gin no te preocupes nosotros te lo cuidamos

- ahora necesitamos hablar los hombres – sonriendo y guiñando un ojo a Harry.

- Estará en buenas manos - Fred la acompaño a la puerta sin darle tiempo a hablar, George poniendo un hechizo de silencio en la puerta y otro para que no pudieran abrirla desde fuera.

-Harry pareces un poco agobiado, ¿te encuentras bien?

Harry miro en la cara de Fred, llena de sincera preocupación, pero eran hermanos de ellos no podía confiar y decírselo.

-Solo estoy un poco cansados chicos, no pasa nada, decirme ¿qué nuevas bromas tenéis planeadas para el negocio? - terminó sonriendo, aunque los gemelos no le creyeron nada.

Ellos habían visto crecer a Harry, tan inseguro al principio, tan falto de cariño, tan noble y desinteresado.

Aunque podían parecer personas que no se preocupaban por nada y sólo vivían para sus bromas, ellos entre bromas observaban a la gente, eran cuatro ojos analizando a su alrededor y tenían una gran compenetración por eso había pocas cosas que les pasasen desapercibidas. Ellos querían a sus hermanos sobre todo a los mayores, no tanto a los pequeños de los que por alguna razón desconfiaban aunque tampoco querían pensar nada malo de ellos, con sus padres nunca se habían llevado demasiado bien les parecía que querían aparentar cosas que de verdad no eran. Ellos miraban la vida con demasiada simpleza, solo querían vivir felices con las cosas que les hacían felices, no entendían por que la gente quería aparentar lo que no eran intentando parecer los mejores por fuera engañándose a sí mismos, ellos preferían no ser perfectos, cometer errores pero vivir con ellos aprendiendo, sabiendo las cosas malas y buenas de su personalidad conociéndose y aceptándose a sí mismos sin aparentar nada, por eso sabían bien cuando Harry aparentaba algo que no era cierto sus ojos llenos de una gran pena les demostraba que algo grande había ocurrido y ellos querían a Harry incluso más que al resto de sus hermanos para ellos Harry era una persona pura, que era tan transparente como el agua, no había maldad en el, sólo quería ser él mismo, sin aparentar nada y ellos lo admiraban, averiguarían que tenia Harry y lo apoyarían en lo que fuera.

Se encontraban en el despacho de Snape, en el que se respiraba cierta tensión, Malfoy padre no dejaba de mirar a Lupin que jugaba distraídamente con la capa y el mapa, Malfoy hijo no paraba de dar vueltas en la habitación deseando poder reencontrarse con el que consideraba su hermano, Snape miraba a esos dos con un brillo divertido en sus ojos ya que ahora mismo estaban sin sus perfectas mascaras delante de Lupin que parecía tan distraído que ni se enteraba. El sonido de la puerta los alertó a todos, Draco parecía querer saltar a ella, antes de que montara toda una escena fue a abrir.

Longbottom seguido de una persona encapuchada entraron al despacho, cerró la puerta, se aproximó al encapuchado y antes de que dijera nada lo abrazó contra él, su rostro podía no demostrar nada pero sus ojos demostraban una mirada cálida llena de cariño hacia ese chico que ahora le devolvía el abrazo, pasó una mano por su cabeza retirando la capucha acariciando ese sedoso pelo negro corto, agarrándolo por la mandíbula mirando esos ojos grises tan parecidos a los de ese hombre que aún amaba, ese rostro afilado con rasgos marcados haciéndolo varonil, ya no era el niño que él había cuidado tanto como a Draco quizá mas, queriéndolo también como a un hijo, no solo por ser hijo del hombre que siempre había deseado sino también porque lo había visto crecer incluso fue él quien le contó su verdadera procedencia un secreto que solo sabían cuatro personas.

- Bienvenido hijo - con emoción contenida en su voz.

- Gracias padre – respondió soltando a ese hombre que era más padre que el que lo había engendrado de una manera atroz y que nunca lo había amado, apartándolo del padre que si lo hubiera amado al que solo había visto en fotos. Miró hacia Draco que lo miraba anhelante se aproximo a él aún sin tocarlo.

-¿Y tú no me das un abrazo? – preguntó extendiendo sus brazos para recibirlo.

Draco saltó hacia el sonriendo, no le importaba quien lo mirase ahora, estaba con su hermano que tanta falta le había hecho.

- Tonto, tenias que haberme escrito, no sabias lo preocupado que estaba, como vuelvas a hacerlo tu menor preocupación serán los aurores.

- Ya hijo, suéltalo que lo ahogas. Theo me alegra volver a verte - dándole la mano.

- Gracias Lucius - dándole la mano de pronto tiró de ella hacia él abrazándolo -¿qué son esos formalismos? ¿No me echabas de menos padrino?

-Por supuesto, pero ya sabes soy un Malfoy.

- Oh por supuesto - terminó riéndose, mirando hacia Lupin que lo miraba intensamente, acercándose y dándole la mano.

- Profesor supe lo que le sucedió, me alegro que se encuentre bien.

- Yo también me alegro que tú lo estés - dijo sonriéndole dulcemente aún pensando a quien le recordaba el olor de ese chico.

Nott se separó del hombre fingiendo no haberse dado cuenta de su turbación, sonriendo para él. Se acercó a su novio agarrándole de la cintura, apretándolo contra él, besándolo en la mejilla, mirando después a los que se encontraban en esa habitación.

-¿Cómo ayudaremos a Harry?

Notas finales: Puede que a algunos les parezca muy lento, pero me encantan las historias largas, además ni siquiera yo sé muy bien como seguirá la historia tengo algunas ideas generales de lo que pasará y las parejas que hay pero cuando me pongo a escribir van surgiendo nuevas cosas de hecho no pensé tener ideas como para hacer una historia larga, no sé cuantos capítulos serán al final pero espero no llegar aburriros y que a los que la leéis os guste del principio al final. Como siempre gracias por vuestros comentarios que siempre me emocionan.


	13. Chapter 13

Notas: Hola a tods siento el retraso, aunque a partir de ahora no actualizaré cada dos días sino que tardaré más como esta vez, a partir del lunes próximo empezaré a trabajar por las tardes así que tendré menos tiempo libre, pero a los que leéis mi historia y os gusta no os preocupéis, que no dejare de escribirla. Este capítulo en especial quiero dedicárselo a gblogger que me escribió esto y me animo mucho: "espero que lo continúes, no importa cuánto dures, solamente que lo hagas."

Muchas gracias, también por supuesto se lo dedico a todos los que me dejáis comentarios u os gusta mi historia.

Muchas gracias a silhermar por seguir corrigiéndome los capítulos y además tan rápido, espero que podamos seguir trabajando juntas.

Espero que os guste.

Aclaraciones: Pensamientos en ()

Diálogos en -

Diferente puntos de vista en --

Capitulo 13: EL intercambio.

-Entonces, ¿tendremos que esperar dos días?

- Sí Draco, cuando Lupin tenga hecha la copia del mapa trucado, será el momento para sustituir a Harry.- Draco miró a Snape con frustración pero no dijo nada.

- Y ¿cómo lo haremos padre? no podemos acercarnos a él sin que nos vean y si no lo dejan sólo no podemos dárselo.

- Señor, yo creo que se dé alguien de confianza que podría darle un mensaje a Harry.

-No podemos contarle el plan a nadie Longbottom.

-Pero si podríamos decirles que le digan a Harry que vaya de noche al bosque a buscar lo que se le perdió.

-¿Y quienes serian esos?

Por la pregunta Neville entendió que su idea fue aceptada, lo malo era decirle en quién había pensado.

--

Llevaban observando a Harry todo lo que podían, se pasaba el mayor tiempo en la sala común rodeado de sus amigos lo cual les facilitaba la tarea.

Quizá Harry podía parecer estar feliz con sus amigos, pero ellos notaban como no había alegría en su voz y se notaba forzado y no sólo él, sino que se habían dado cuenta que cuando ellos creían que no los miraban, veían a Harry como una presa lista para ser cazada, a esos tres les empezaban a dar escalofríos.

-Fred ¿crees que debemos hacer algo?, todo esto es muy raro.

-Lo sé, pero por ahora solo podemos observar.

Se encontraban apoyados contra una columna, donde ellos podían ver sin ser vistos, y aunque alguien los viera pensaría que estaban planeando alguna broma, sus manos entrelazadas estaban tan unidas como ellos. Sintieron que alguien se acercaba.

-Neville hacía tiempo…

-... que no te veíamos…

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-¿Podría hablar un momento a solas con vosotros?

-¿Quieres alguna de nuestras bromas?

-¿Tal vez para Snape?

- Se trata de algo más serio chicos - dirigió una mirada hacia Harry que se encontraba sentado con Ginny intentando sentarse sobre su regazo.

Las caras de los gemelos al captar esa mirada se pusieron serias, haciendo una seña para que les siguiera a sus habitaciones.

-De que se trata - dijeron los dos a la vez.

-No os puedo contar por qué, pero necesito que le entreguéis un mensaje a alguien, sin que los demás se den cuenta y que no sepan que viene de mi parte ¿puedo confiar en vosotros?

-Podemos decirle lo que quieras a Harry y no sabrán que viene de tu parte.

Neville se sorprendió nunca había visto tan serios a los gemelos, parecía que aunque no hubiese dicho casi nada ellos hubieran entendido sin palabras.

--

Llevaba dos días desesperado no sólo por estar esperando a que los demás se comunicaran con él, sino que esa escoria no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, no lo dejaban ni respirar, y todo el rato hablando y/o intentando hacerlo hablar, cuando él ya tenía bastante de sus voces y de sus personas, cada vez le costaba mas no saltar contra ellos. Pero lo peor no era eso era que los echaba de menos, incluso a Snape, pero sobre todo a Draco.

(No puedo entenderlo, pero lo echo de menos, nunca me he dado cuenta de cuanta falta me hacia ese rubio, siempre ha estado en mi vida de una manera u otra, quizá muchas veces nos hemos hecho daño mutuamente con las palabras pero siempre me hacía sentirme normal cerca de él, sé que Draco nunca me idolatraría ni se pondría a mis pies por mi nombre, si me tiene que decir cualquier cosa hasta la más dolorosa no se callaría. Echo de menos esa lengua afilada, esa cara que muestra arrogancia pero que puede demostrar mucha dulzura con sus personas queridas, esa sonrisa altiva que te dice eres inferior, pero cuando lo hace sinceramente te hace sentir el más importante, esos labios tan apetecibles…)- se sonrojó con su ultimo pensamiento, ¿Qué le sucedía?

-¿Harry te encuentras bien? de repente estas muy rojo ¿quieres que llame a Hermione? - (No puedo dejar que se enferme, sino igual la poción no tendría efecto, aunque igual lo estoy consiguiendo y está teniendo algún pensamiento caliente conmigo).

-Si Gin me encuentro bien aunque ¿podrías alejarte un poco? hace mucho calor aquí - (Dios, que se aleje no la soporto).

-Harry ¿ya has pensado lo de salir conmigo? ya han pasado días y te veo de mejor humor, y estoy segura que puedes apreciar todo lo que puedo ofrecerte - se acerco insinuante intentando rozarse contra él, que aún se hallaba sentado.

Se levantó como si lo hubieran pinchado y se acercó a las llamas mirándolas fijamente, sabiendo que lo que tenía que hacer no podía posponerlo para siempre.

- Mira Gin, cuando recupere el mapa saldré contigo, mientras no puedo pensar en otra cosa - asqueándose así mismo por lo que había dicho

Ginny sonriendo de oreja a oreja, por fin con todos esos esfuerzos, lo había conseguido, iba a acercarse a besarlo cuando fueron interrumpidos.

-Harry ¿hoy nos habías dicho que ibas a buscar el mapa, verdad, al bosque?

- Si ¿podemos ir contigo? aunque a las 12 de la noche Snape nos podría encontrar….

-….y no sería agradable recibir un castigo….

-¡Harry como es eso que esta noche iras a buscar el mapa y no nos dijiste nada!

Al principio se había quedado confundido pero con escuchar ese nombre lo había entendido. Aunque el mundo se le vino abajo, deseo haberse callado la boca con Ginny, ahora no podría librarse.

-Fue solo un comentario que les hice a los gemelos Gin, quería volver a intentar buscarlo.

- No irás solo, Harry nosotros te ayudaremos a encontrarlo, Fred George, vosotros descansad hace poco que salisteis de la enfermería.

- De acuerdo hermanita, Harry….

-….si necesitas algo, puedes contar con nosotros.

--

Se encontraban en el bosque no había podido librarse de ellos y se habían obstinado en seguirlo diciéndole que no era seguro que fuera solo.

(Creo que estaría más seguro con una acromántula que con ellos) - por fin se había podido separar unos metros de sus perros guardianes, miraba a todos lados intentando ver alguna pista de ellos, Hermione mirándolo de vez en cuando de reojo, Ginny con era sonrisa que no se le había quitado desde la tarde y Ron mirando por el suelo pareciendo tan desesperado como el por encontrar el mapa.

Algo cálido hizo contacto con su mano, contuvo el impulso de mirar abajo, siguió aparentar buscar mientras se acercaba al árbol donde era guiado, sintió el tacto de su capa cubrir su mano que aun se encontraba sujeta, sentía un cosquilleo en ese lugar y no era por su magia.

- Shh, no digas nada Harry, te cogeré unos pelos, aquí tengo la poción multijugos y me cambiare por ti, hay alguien esperándote en la entrada del castillo, dentro de unos minutos cuando me transforme te ocultaras en la capa y nos intercambiamos.

-Draco - su nombre pareció escapar en un suspiro. Esos susurros, ese aliento chocando contra oreja al hablar, esa respiración chocando contra su cuello, le había erizado todo el vello del cuerpo y acelerado el corazón. Sintió un tirón en su cabeza, conteniendo ninguna expresión en su rostro ya que Hermione parecía observarle, se agacho haciendo que ataba sus zapatos.

-Mione, creo que fue unos metros más adelante podríais adelantaros no quiero estar toda la noche aquí yo os sigo ahora - con reticencia se alejaron.

- Ya esta, Harry, sé que este no es el momento pero, te eché de menos - salió de la capa y rápidamente lo cubrió con ella aunque antes de alejarse, se acercó a su boca fácilmente al estar a la misma altura dándole un suave beso, alejándose casi corriendo.

Aún sin moverse se toco los labios, aunque fue sólo un roce aún podía sentirlos ahí, presionándose delicadamente, inconscientemente paso la lengua.

(Sabe a miel, Draco sabe a miel, quien imaginaria que podría tener un sabor tan dulce)

Aún notaba calor en las mejillas fue un beso raro, además de que no sabía porque se lo había dado era su cuerpo el que lo había besado, pero él nunca se había visto con esa mirada tan dulce.

(¿Por qué lo ha hecho?)- Y aunque quería enfadarse no podía hacerlo, un chico le había robado un beso y aún más ese chico era Draco Malfoy y no le importaba.

Se acercó a la entrada del colegio, pudo ver allí un chico apoyado, vestía de negro, su pelo de ese mismo color, le resultaba conocido pero no sabía de que, ese debía ser quien le dijo Draco ¿pero por qué había confiado en él? algo se retorció e su estomago ¿y si tenía algo con él?

-¿Quién eres?,¿qué haces aquí? - Su voz salió con más rabia de la esperada.

- Tranquilo gatito, Draco me pidió que te buscara y por si no me recuerdas soy Nott.

-¿Y por qué Draco confiaría en ti?, ¿Qué tienes tú con él?

-¿Celoso? - dijo sonriendo de lado. Ese gesto era de Draco lo cual lo enfureció más.

-¡Contesta de una vez! - Sacó su varita apuntándolo con ella.

- Tranquilo león, guarda tus garras, no creo que a mi novio Neville le gustara que me atacaras.

-¿Novio de Neville? - Se quedó perplejo y algo de vergüenza empezaba a inundarle, ¿además por qué se había puesto así?.

-Sí novio, ¿no serás homofóbico, no? ¿O es que pensabas que era novio de Draco?

-¡¡NO!!, No, porque iba a importarme que fueras algo de Draco - negó demasiado rápido-y no soy homofóbico, mientras Neville sea feliz… -haciendo un gesto con los hombros.

- Buena respuesta la de Neville, la otra demasiado rápida.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

- Nada, nada, no te alteres tan rápido, Draco es como mi hermano y Snape como mi padre, ahora irás a entrenar con él, nosotros Neville, Draco y yo haremos turnos para reemplazarte con ésos, el primero fue Draco porque te conoce mejor para fingir ser tu. Tú y yo debemos pasar un buen tiempo junto si quiero copiarte. Así que encantado de conocerte Harry James Potter Evans, soy Theodore Nott, Theodore Snape de alma y pronto marido de Neville -tendiéndole la mano mirándolo fijamente.

La tomó por reflejo, mirando esos ojos grises, sin poder procesar lo escuchado hasta que reaccionó con lo último.

-¿Los hombres se pueden casar en el mundo mágico?

Notas finales: Bueno espero que os halla gustado, en el próximo ya vienen los entrenamientos con Snape y cómo lo pasará Draco haciéndose pasar por Harry.


	14. Chapter 14

Aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo que espero que os guste. Si tenéis alguna duda estaré encantada de respondéroslas, eso sí, sin desvelar lo que va a pasar :P muchas gracias a silhermar por seguir corrigiéndome los capítulos y además tan rápido aunque ahora estés más ocupada gracias por seguir ayudándome, espero que podamos seguir trabajando juntas.

Aclaraciones: Pensamientos en ()

Diálogos en --

Diferente puntos de vista en

Capitulo 14: Voy a matar a Harry.

Draco miraba entre los árboles como esa comelibros le miraba, bueno en apariencia miraba a Harry, pero era él, el que tenía que soportar sus miradas o que le hablaran, aún no había comenzado y se le hacía ya un infierno, tan sólo con pensar poner voz amigable y hablarles.

Sabiendo que no le quedaba más remedio tomo una gran cantidad de aire en sus pulmones que exhaló bruscamente intentando tranquilizarse.

- ¿Por qué te has parado Harry? - (Por qué me dio la gana asquerosa sangre infectada).

- ¿Harry no sigues buscando? - (Busca tu haber si encuentras algo rastrera).

- No hace falta chicas, ya lo he encontrado – dijo levantando el brazo mostrándoles el mapa, tentativamente mostrando una sonrisa. Lo que no espero fue lo que le vino encima.

Un cuerpo delgado y más bajo que el suyo aún con ese cuerpo, chocó contra él, unos brazos le rodearon, unos labios que presionaron los suyos.

(La zorra me está besando ¿a mí? ¿Quitándome el saber de los labios de Harry?) – La ira crecía en su interior, tanto que sin pensar en nada la empujó, ella se cayó al suelo, la apuntó con la varita pensando cual era el hechizo más doloroso que conocía.

-¡Harry, que haces!, ¡suelta esa varita ahora mismo! - Hermione se la cogió, Draco se había quedado paralizado cuando escuchó el nombre de Harry.

-(Mierda, la he cagado, no he podido aguantarme, he parecido un jodido Gryffindor, joder ¿pero por qué esa zorra tiene que besar a mi Harry? ¿El no estará haciendo eso verdad?) - Un empujón lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo atacando a mi hermana? sino fueras mi amigo te partiría la cara, ahora pídele perdón.

-Harry dame la varita y el mapa, parece que estas descontrolado no podemos devolvértela hasta que te comportes. Ahora, estamos esperando.

(Pues menos mal que eres su amigo ¡Ja! .Menos mal que mi varita llevaba un hechizo de apariencia, que la hace parecer a la de Harry no me gustaría que cuando termine el entrenamiento hoy y vuelva con ellos estuviera desprotegido. Y ahora una disculpa mierda Harry lo que hago por ti me vas a tener que pagar con muchos besos aunque sean robados).

-Lo siento chicos, no sé que me pasó, supongo que no me lo esperaba.

-¿Cómo que no te lo esperabas Harry? me dijiste que cuando tuvieras el mapa saldrías conmigo.

(¿Qué? Salir con esa, ¿yo un Malfoy? voy a matar a Harry)

--

En cuanto entró a ese despacho unos brazos lo rodearon cálidamente, se sentía como regresar al hogar después de mucho tiempo, se apoyó en el pecho de ese hombre que empezaba a ver como un padre.

-Bienvenido Harry – dijo acariciando el cabello de ese hijo que tanto adoraba, lo soltó dejando que Neville se acercara.

-Me alegro que estés mejor Harry – estrechándolo fuertemente entre sus brazos, Harry se sorprendió, Neville nunca lo había abrazado y sentía que así debía ser el abrazo sincero de un amigo.

- Yo también me alegro de verte - se separaron y Neville se acercó a Theo que lo sujetó contra él posesivamente. Miró el cuarto y se sorprendió al ver ahí al señor Malfoy pero más al verlo al lado de una cuna, acariciando al que debía ser el bebe.

- Buenas noches señor Potter.

- Señor Malfoy - inclinando la cabeza en un corto saludo - no es por ser maleducado pero ¿qué hace usted aquí? - Le salió más brusco de lo que había pretendido.

-Niño irrespetuoso este es mi despacho y puede estar quien yo quiera, pero contestando a su pregunta el será también su profesor.

- Tranquilo cachorro, el señor Malfoy está enterado y el tiene bastante control en su magia así que te enseñara a controlarla y canalizarla yo te ayudaré con las auras y Severus con el entrenamiento físico y buscar las habilidades que podrás tener con tu nuevo poder, pero antes de empezar ¿no quieres ver a tu hermano? - sonriéndole acercándose a la cuna sin mirar al hombre que se mantenía al lado de ella. - Lucius sintiendo una punzada de dolor al escucharlo decir señor Malfoy, se escuchaba tan distinto a ese Lu que tanto odiaba años atrás lleno de cariño, ya ni siquiera lo miraba, igual de verdad si lo había perdido para siempre.

Harry nervioso, olvidando el enfado que le causaron las palabras de Snape, mirando ese pequeño bebe que aún no llegaba a un año que tenia pelo rubio, en cuanto lo cogió en los brazos una gran ternura lo invadió, se preguntó si algún día el tendría entre sus brazos a un pequeño rubio propio.

Cuando Theo le dijo que en el mundo mágico se podían casar fue como si un destello de esperanza llegara a su corazón él siempre había querido casarse y formar una familia pero al darse cuenta que prefería a los chicos y ahora a uno en particular esa esperanza se evaporó. Pero su felicidad fue completa cuando Theo también le había explicado que los hombres con más magia de la normal y algunas pociones podían embarazarse, al principio le sorprendió pero lo inundo de alegría saber que algún día podría tener hijos con la persona que amaba. Y ya sospechaba cual era la que su corazón había escogido.

-Señor Potter deje de holgazanear es hora de empezar - Harry lo fulminó con la mirada, bajando la vista a ese bebe de nuevo que de repente había cambiado sus ojos a unos verdes aún conservando ese pelo platinado, le sonrió tiernamente, acariciando su carita, dándole un beso en la frente devolviéndoselo a su padre.

--

En cuanto llegaron a la sala común los otros dos los habían dejado solos, el miraba la sala entrecerrando los ojos, dándole la espalda a ella.

(No sé como lo pueden soportar, esto da dolor de cabeza, que colores tan llamativos y horribles, espero que Harry no les tenga mucho agrado.)

-Harry mírame, me lo prometiste, me dijiste que saldrías conmigo y tu no faltas a tu palabra ¿cierto?

(Esta me las pagaras Potter y será con más que con besos) - si claro que cumplo mi palabra, pero no dije que te fuera a besar así de repente , vamos con calma ¿vale?, tu sabes que soy tímido y prefiero que tomemos las cosas con calma, además he pasado por malos momentos y..

-TU Y TUS MALOS MOMENTOS ¿CUÁNDO ESTARAS BIEN PARA DARME LO QUE QUIERO?

-Si te pones así igual nunca - no pudo evitarlo pero a él nadie le gritaba, se dirigió al cuarto de Harry aún escuchándola llamarlo a gritos, antes de salir de la sala sin mirarla sacó la varita ilegal guardada en un compartimento secreto de su túnica haciendo un movimiento imperceptible, por suerte sabia hacer hechizos sin hablar. Ahora aunque ella escuchase su propia voz el resto que la escuchara mañana oiría el sonido de una gata en celo cuando hablara y su varita se la había quitado la sabihonda así que no lo podían culpar de nada. Sonriendo subió las escaleras a los cuartos.

--

Llevaba dos horas entrenando, la primera fue con el padre de Draco, que le ordeno cerrar los ojos y intentar sentir su magia, conectarse con ella y intentar dirigirla a donde quisiera, lo cual aún le costaba bastante, también le había enseñado unos ejercicios de relajación, pero le había costado concentrarse cerca de ese hombre, que aunque ahora estaba de su parte había sido sirviente de Voldemort, aunque Draco le hubiese insinuado que fue obligado.

Lo peor vino después, Snape no lo había dejado descansar ni un minuto, en una hora le había ordenado hacer flexiones, abdominales y ejercicios diversos, correr en una cinta mágica parecida a las muggles, pero sin botones que solo podía parar la persona que la había conjurado, y ese había sido Snape así que también la controlaba aumentando la velocidad de repente cuando quería, además en la que mágicamente si lo pedía incluían unos pesos para poner en los tobillos al correr ,que por supuesto Snape le había puesto, todo eso sin dejar de hacer comentarios mordaces de los cuales ya estaba harto.

- Señor pare la maquina.

- Yo no recibo ordenes de muchachitos presuntuosos que al final ni media hora aguantan corriendo.

No pudo controlar su magia o lo hizo bastante bien por qué hizo explotar la maquina sin recibir ningún daño. La magia de color azul protegiéndolo rodeando su cuerpo completamente, la amarilla la que acababa de destruir la maquina volviendo a su cuerpo.

- Señor Potter controle su magia, podría haberme herido, es usted un peligro.

-¡BASTA YA!, si quisiera hacerle daño se lo habría hecho, pero a usted no le paso nada. Ya estoy harto de que siga tratándome como si yo le hubiera hecho algún daño en el pasado ¿Es porque se quedó sin mi madre al salvarme a mí? O sigue siendo porque según usted me parezco a mi padre.

- Pero ¿cómo podría parecerme a un hombre que no conocí? ¿Es usted como su padre Snape? Cada persona es individual puede que nos parezcamos a nuestros progenitores físicamente pero el carácter es forjado por uno mismo, por las experiencias que vivimos, las decisiones que tomamos, eso nos hace uno mismo y yo no soy como nadie así que deje de compararme, primero conózcame y luego júzgueme si tiene el valor moral como para hacerlo ya que no creo que usted tampoco sea un santo.

-Bien señor Potter, por fin ha dicho lo que pensaba y me ha plantado cara - se acercó a él. Harry se echó hacia atrás hasta chocar contra la pared, cuando Severus le puso su mano en el hombro.

- No te voy a hacer nada Harry, llevaba mucho tiempo esperando que tuvieras la confianza de decirme lo que pensabas, no te voy a negar que hubo un tiempo en el que te comparaba con tu padre, pero pude ver al joven detrás del físico, solo esperaba que algún día tu mismo entendieras que no eres otra persona, que eres Harry y así te deben ver y lucharas por ello, prefería que hubiera sido más Slytherin y no una explosión Gryffindor .

- Pero así soy yo ¿no profesor? mitad Slytherin mitad Gryffindor - sonriéndole tímidamente.

-Si así es Harry, y llámame Severus hace años que empezabas a tener mi respeto y hoy as terminado de ganártelo, pero como se lo cuentes a alguien te daré a probar la peor de mis pociones. Y ahora a seguir entrenando - le alborotó el cabello sonriéndole.

(Nunca había visto sonreír a Snape y si alguna vez lo hubiera hecho hubiera pensado que sería una experiencia desagradable, pero nada de eso, Snape, no, Severus tiene una sonrisa muy cálida, sé que no podré verlo como un padre pero espero que podamos llegar a algo así como amigos).

-Bien, ahora Harry he invocado este saco de boxeo quiero que en cada golpe concentre un poco de magia de esa amarilla que ha destruido mi maquina, sólo un poco en cada golpe no quiero nada más roto en esta clase, luego pasaremos con patadas, antes de luchar entre los dos primero practicarás con esto, a ver si controlas la magia, luego te enseñaré algunos movimientos de lucha.

Notas finales: Espero que os haya gustado, si es así, o si no decídmelo en un comentario o cualquier otra cosa que queráis decirme. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyéndome.


	15. Chapter 15

Notas: Hola a Tods siento la tardanza, por fin he empezado a cuidar a la niña y estoy buscando trabajo por las mañanas así que ya no tengo tanto tiempo como antes pero en mi día libre no dejaré de escribir, así que seguramente subiré un capitulo por semana. Espero que os guste.

Muchas gracias a silhermar por seguir corrigiéndome los capítulos y además tan rápido aunque ahora estés más ocupada gracias por seguir ayudándome, espero que podamos seguir trabajando juntas.

Gracias a todos los que me dejáis comentarios, también a los que no :P por seguir leyendo

Aclaraciones: Pensamientos en ()

Diálogos en -

Diferente puntos de vista en --

Capitulo 15: Te cobro lo que me debes.

La habitación se encontraba sólo iluminada por los rayos de la luna que se colaban por las cortinas, se acercó a su cama lentamente escuchando de fondo los ronquidos de Ron.

Intentó mover las cortinas de su cama pero no fue capaz, por lo que lo intentó con los hechizos que sabía y consiguió abrirla. Nunca había visto ser más perfecto, era increíble que ese ahora rostro tranquilo podía llegar a ser tan frío y él no se podía creer la suerte que tenia de ver a Draco con ese rostro, ahora sin máscaras, tan relajado y en paz, acercó una mano lentamente, delineando su frente, nariz, boca, marcando allí cada línea que se formaba cuando curvaba una ceja o sonreía de lado o fruncía la nariz cuando algo no le gustaba, ni él mismo se había dado cuenta que sabia cada una de las expresiones de Draco, podía dibujarlas en ese rostro sin ni siquiera mirarlo y le parecía tan normal conocer todo de él, tanto como le asustaba. Porque ya no se lo podía negar más a sí mismo, le gustaba Draco Malfoy, no sabía si lo amaba ya que él no conocía mucho del amor, pero de todas formas no importaba, Draco nunca lo sabría.

Tan distraído estaba recorriendo ese rostro y pensado, que no se dio cuenta que unos ojos grises le miraban hasta que sintió como lo empujaban…

--

Por fin estaban todos durmiendo, esas habían sido las horas más largas de su vida, deseaba estar de vuelta ya en su sala común lejos de esas comadrejas, aunque ojalá estuviera mañana para ver el show de la pelirroja, cerró los ojos pensando en Harry, en cómo le haría pagar todo lo que había tenido que soportar y sus pensamientos no eran nada decentes.

De pronto lo sintió, poder un gran poder que se acercaba, que lo estremeció por completo, era cierto que los Malfoy les gustaba el poder, ¿y cómo no les iba a gustar si podían sentirlo?

Podían sentir el poder de las personas, cuanta magia había en su ser y eso era una de las cosas que le sorprendía de Harry, era como si su magia estuviese bloqueada, esperando el estimulo suficiente para salir. Su vello se erizó cuando se le acercó la magia de él, rodeándole, una sensación cálida cubriéndolo, una mano acariciando su cara, con sorpresa se dio cuenta que dibujaba cada expresión de su rostro cuando no estaba relajado, su corazón latió acelerado, cómo le conocía, dibujaba hasta las arrugas que se le formaban en la frente cuando se enfadaba, ya no lo aguantaba más tenía que hacer algo, abrió los ojos pero a él no le miraban esos ojos verdes que parecían estar a muy larga distancia, y eso no lo consentiría.

Lo tomó del brazo y con un movimiento de su cuerpo consiguió dar la vuelta poniendo a Harry debajo suyo, un brazo a la altura de su cara la otra mano aún sujetándolo del brazo, la bajó hasta su cintura, y aproximó su rostro al de él.

-Hola gatito ¿querías jugar?

Harry sentía que su rostro ardía, hacia unos segundos que se admitía que le gustaba Draco y ahora se encontraba debajo de él, a su merced, sin ni siquiera ser capaz de pensar algo que poder decir, sólo podía sentir ese cuerpo encima suyo, esa mano que tocaba su cintura.

-¿Qué pasa te comieron la legua? Habrá que buscarla - acercó su rostro más a el de él con intención de cobrarse todo lo que le debía.

-E..es..ppera Draco ¿qué e..estas ha..haciendo?

Esa voz tímida, entrecortada saliendo en susurros le enterneció tanto como le calentó.

- Pienso cobrarme lo que me debes.

-¿D…de que a..hablas? yo no te debo nada.

- ¡Oh! claro que me debes, entra en mi mente.

Harry tocó su sien y todo lo sucedido desde que se intercambiaron pasó por su mente, no sólo eso sino también los pensamientos que había tenido en cada momento, sus deseos de hacerlo pagar con besos, todas las formas en las que Draco lo hacía pagar era como si él mismo las hubiera imaginado, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo.

- Viste gatito, esa me robó el sabor de tus labios y quiero recuperarlo, me metiste en un lío y ahora vas a pagarlo.

- Yo no…- no pudo decir más, una boca sello la suya, primero en un contacto tímido, que poco a poco se volvió apasionado, cuando una lengua rozó sus labios adentrándose en su boca explorándola por completo, su lengua reaccionó al contacto jugando con la otra, entregándose en ese beso con todo su cuerpo y alma, abrazándolo por el cuello pegándolo más a él, sintiendo algo duro presionando sus caderas, su cuerpo reaccionando, moviéndose, rozándose contra ese cuerpo que le hacía entregarse sin pensar en nada más.

Draco sintió su entrega, su sexo endureciéndose más, mucho más al sentirlo rozarse contra él chocando sus caderas con las suyas, mordió esos labios de los que empezaban a salir jadeos, esa entrega lo volvía loco, bajó la mano que tenía en la cintura entre sus cuerpos, apoyando más su pecho en el cuerpo del otro besándolo más desesperadamente, rozando ese sexo erguido mientras se seguía empujando contra él.

Harry se estremeció al sentir esa mano rozándolo tan directamente, un poco de lucidez vino a su mente empujó a ese cuerpo encima de él aunque sin demasiada fuerza, la suficiente para que parara.

-Draco ¿por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Sólo como pago por lo que pasaste hoy? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?¿qué sientes por mi?

Cuando lo empujó quedó confundido ¿por qué parar ahora?, pero cuando hizo esas preguntas la sangre huyó de su cuerpo ¿qué estuvo a punto de hacer?, se fue levantando lentamente sin mirarlo a la cara, quedó arrodillado en la cama arregló su ropa, cogió la capa invisible, le dio la espalda, antes de salir de allí dijo.

- Mañana a la hora de la comida en el baño de los prefectos estará Neville para intercambiarse contigo yo le mostrare lo de la pelirroja para que tenga cuidado con ella. Y lo otro, lo sabrás cuando reciba mi recompensa.

Se fue de allí sin mirar atrás. Harry mirando atónito el lugar por donde se había ido, lo había dejado así sin una respuesta, una lágrima cayó, como podía ser tan tonto, como podía pensar que él iba a corresponder a sus sentimientos. Para él solo era un juego.

--

-Hermano lo viste, el de hoy no era Harry.

-Lo sé tenemos que vigilarlos, veamos cómo actúan mañana.

-Sí y después buscaremos explicaciones.

--

-Padre crees que deberíamos decirle a Harry quien me tuvo, quizá el podría ayudarme.

-Lo siento Theo pero no es momento ahora hay cosas más importantes, debemos entrenar bien a Harry que controle sus poderes y descubrir a la persona que está intentando hacerle daño.

-Pero…

La puerta se abrió bruscamente.

-Theo soy un completo imbécil.

--

La hora de la comida había llegado, ahora iba de camino al encuentro con Neville, sabía que no tenía buena cara, no sólo casi no había podido dormir, sino que unas horas pocas después de haberse quedado dormido unos gritos los despertaron.

Cuando abrió los doseles no se podía creer lo que veía Ron y Hermione intentando hacerse escuchar por sobre los gritos - maullidos de una Ginny con cara enfurecida con unos bigotes en su cara, orejas cola incluida, que cada vez que parecía querer hablar maullaba estridentemente, los gemelos apoyados en la puerta reían a carcajada limpia sin importarle que fuera su hermana, niños de cursos más bajos que se habían quedado en el castillo también miraban y reían tapándose los oídos.

Aún ahora había conseguido librarse de esos tres por que seguían intentando quitarle el hechizo aunque parecía que cada vez que lo intentaban empeoraba, ahora el cuerpo de Ginny también se encontraba cubierto de pelo. Se imaginaba quien era el responsable pero prefería no pensar en él en esos momentos.

Se adentró en el baño hechizando la puerta por si alguien intentaba entrar.

-¿Neville estás aquí?

-Si Harry toma la capa me la dio anoche Draco - al escuchar ese nombre, puso mala cara.

-Harry no debes preocuparte ayer Theo le echó una gran bronca, espero que no te importe que nos contara algo de lo sucedido, tranquilo no dio detalles, pero sólo te puedo decir que está arrepentido, mira Harry los Slytherins son difíciles les cuesta hablar de sus sentimientos pero te puedo asegurar que no está jugando contigo, sólo que no sabe demostrar lo que siente. Después de lo que Theo le dijo hablará claramente contigo.

Harry fue pasando por todos los colores, les había contado, se moría de vergüenza pero era un alivio saber que no era un juego. Luego cayó en la cuenta.

-¿¿Theo se enfado por cómo se comportó conmigo??

-Sí, la verdad es que hasta a mi me sorprendió, como parecía querer protegerte, parece que te has ganado su cariño, menos mal que lo conozco sino me pondría celoso - bromeó a su amigo.

-Bueno es hora de que vayas a entrenar, parece que hoy va a ser un entrenamiento duro.

-Si tu también ten cuidado no creo que Ginevra te lo ponga muy fácil hoy.

--

Se adentró en el despacho, no sólo esta Severus sino también Remus pero ni rastro de Draco.

-Hola cachorro ¿No has dormido bien? - acariciándole la cara, viéndolo preocupado.

-No creo que haya dormido mucho hay visitantes que cuesta controlarlos ¿no Harry?-dijo burlándose pero con una sonrisa sincera.

-¿También lo sabes? ¡Es que se lo contó a todo el mundo!

-No tranquilo yo estaba con Theo cuando él llegó echando serpientes por la boca y diciendo lo estúpido que era, luego llego Neville y Theo se quedaron hablando con él, yo tenía cosas que hacer.Pero no te preocupes Harry mi ahijado es un buen muchacho y no intentará hacerte daño eso te lo aseguro, porque te juro que en el momento que lo haga yo mismo te alejo de él.

-¿Qué paso Harry? ¿Draco te hizo algo? - -esperaba que no fuera lo que el pensaba.

-Bueno, Draco me besó - contestó con la cara caliente, mirando al suelo totalmente avergonzado.

Remus estaba intranquilo, no permitiría que Draco le hiciera a su cachorro lo mismo que le hizo el padre a él, aunque mirando a ese Harry avergonzado parecía que no podría evitarlo solo apoyarlo.

-¿Y el problema es que no te gusto?

Severus al ver que necesitaban intimidad se dispuso a dejarlos a solas.

-No, Severus no te vayas, te tengo confianza. Si me gustó pero cuando le pregunté por que lo hacia, él se fue y antes de irse me dijo que ya me lo respondería pero en ese momento sentí que jugaba conmigo.

Remus quedó callado su lobo interior rugía nadie dañaría a su pequeño menos jugarían con él.

Severus se aproximó a él, puso su mano en su hombro y le levantó la cara.

-Nunca te avergüences de tus sentimientos Harry, y no te preocupes Draco no jugaría contigo, lo conozco y ninguno de nosotros le permitiríamos herirte.

Harry de improvisto se echó contra él abrazándolo, sollozando.

-Severus tengo miedo, creo que me estoy enamorando de él y si él no me ve de la misma manera no se qué haría ¿Por qué duele tanto querer?

Remus tranquilizándose se acercó también, abrazándolo junto al otro hombre.

-Así es el amor Harry, a veces duele pero merece la pena arriesgarse, porque si es correspondido aunque halla momentos malos serás la persona más feliz, pero si lo ocultas nunca sabrás si podrías haber sido feliz - sus ojos se llenaron de nostalgia y de una pena profunda recordando a ese hombre que amó y perdió antes de tenerlo por ser un cobarde.

-Cachorro, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien y si él no sabe ver lo estupendo que eres no estarás solo, nosotros estaremos aquí para ti.

Lo siguieron abrazando un rato hasta que Harry se calmó, cuando lo hizo Severus habló.

-Bien es hora de entrenar, lo comenté con Lupin, ayer tu magia te protegió cuando rompiste la maquina hoy probaremos a ver si también te protege contra hechizos y si puedes extender la protección a los demás también en tus recuerdos vimos que te curaba así que antes de nada, Remus se ha ofrecido a cortarse y así comprobar si también eres capaz de sanar a los demás.

-Pero es muy arriesgado y si fallo no quiero dañarlo.

-Cachorro confió en ti, sé que podrás - sin darle tiempo a replicar se hizo un gran corte profundo en la mano.

Notas finales: ¿Harry conseguirá curarle?, Como actuara Draco frente a Harry, todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo :P


	16. Chapter 16

Espero que os guste. Muchas gracias a silhermar por seguir corrigiéndome los capítulos y además tan rápido aunque ahora estés más ocupada gracias por seguir ayudándome, espero que podamos seguir trabajando juntas. Gracias a todos los que me dejáis comentarios, también a los que no :P por seguir leyendo

Siento no haber respondido vuestros comentarios en cuanto pueda los responderé, pero que sepáis que me hacen muy feliz

Aclaraciones: Pensamientos en ()

Diálogos en -

Diferente puntos de vista en --

Capitulo 16: Lazo mágico

No podía moverse, desde que Remus había conjurado una pequeña daga de plata su corazón había empezado a latir desbocadamente, la sola idea de que se hiciera daño le hacía entrar en pánico, además, con la daga de plata la herida tardaría mucho más en cerrarse, vio como acercaba la daga a su mano y empezaba a presionar, su respiración se hizo más agitada, tanto que creía que se iba a desmayar.

Remus miraba su mano sangrante, le dolía y quemaba mucho pero no quería asustar aún más a su cachorro, del que no había apartado la mirada desde que había convocado la daga, confiaba plenamente en él, iba a decírselo cuando de pronto lo sintió, era magia, pura magia cubriéndolo, era cálida como su dueño, era como sentirse en casa después de mucho tiempo.

Miró a Harry, se acercaba lentamente a él con el pelo cubriéndole los ojos, no había magia cubriéndolo pero su presencia imponía, se miró a sí mismo, la sangre había dejado de salir pero la herida aún estaba abierta, la magia que lo cubría era azul claro, como el cielo en un día soleado, sentía como iba curándolo, no la herida de la mano sino antiguas lesiones hechas en sus transformaciones o en sus combates contra los mortífagos, sentía la magia internándose en el tranquilizando a su lobo.

No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero podía sentir su magia guiarle en cuanto vio la sangre derramarse, sin él haberlo pensado sintió como una pequeña parte de su magia salía de él cubriendo a Remus, lo sabia sin mirarlo porque lo sentía como unido a él, sentía su dolor, la profunda tristeza que tenía su corazón por todas las pérdidas que había tenido, su deseo de protección hacia él, su gran amor por él y por su hijo, por sus dos hijos, sus cachorros, también había amor por otra persona indagó más en esos sentimientos aunque sabía que hacía mal que era algo de Remus pero quería saberlo, saberlo todo del que ya consideraba un padre.

Era amor hacia su pareja pero iba acompañada de dolor y rencor hacia ella, siguió buscando con su magia hasta que halló el lobo en el, lobo viejo y cansado por no ser aceptado en ese cuerpo, que los quería también como una familia, era en verdad como el espíritu de un lobo que anidaba en Remus esperando ser admitido para poder cuidar a su manada sin pelear contra su primer cachorro que era Remus, extendió su magia también a él curándolo acariciándolo diciéndole con ello que también lo aceptaba.

Por fin estaba frente a él cogió su mano puso la otra encima de la herida, se concentró imaginando su propia magia saliendo por su mano curando el corte, hasta que la sintió saliendo lentamente de el cerrando la herida, su magia volviendo a su cuerpo que de pronto sentía muy cansado hizo un último esfuerzo pidiéndole a su magia que un poco se quedara en Remus, uniéndolos, cuidando de él. No pudo más y la oscuridad vino a él.

Cuando le cogió la mano y comenzó a curarla sintió la magia concentrarse ahí, quemándole un poco, aunque no le producía daño, sintió como la magia de Harry salía de el dejándole un pequeño vacío, de repente una pequeña parte volvió a entrar en él, llenándolo haciéndolo sentir a Harry como si hubieran sido unidos por un lazo, pudo sentir su cansancio, lo agarró entre sus brazos cuando caía desmayado.

Severus había mirado todo en silencio, dejándolo impresionado el control de la magia que tenia Harry, no sólo había curado la herida de la mano sino que ahora la apariencia de Remus era mucho más joven, como si le hubieran quitado de encima un peso, como si hubiera sido curado de todas sus antiguas transformaciones. Cuando vio la magia de Harry regresando a su cuerpo por fin pudo soltar el aire que contenía, aunque la retuvo de nuevo al ver que una parte se quedaba en el cuerpo de Remus, él sabía lo que era eso, un lazo mágico, uno antiguo donde por medio de magia reconocías a una persona con la que no compartías sangre de tu familia.

Los hijos que no eran adoptivos y compartían sangre con su padre tenían un lazo mayor por la magia que los unía permitiéndoles sentir cuando su hijo se hallaba en peligro o emociones muy fuertes entre ellos, cuando el hijo era pequeño los padres podían sentir los accesos de magia espontánea y calmarlos mediante el lazo padre hijo, ese enlace era natural entre la misma sangre, se decía que desde tiempos de Merlín nadie había hecho un enlace mágico de ese tipo ya que hacía falta tener mucha magia y podías quedarte sin ella en el momento de darla. Y ahora Harry, sin saberlo, había convertido a Remus en su padre.

Se aproximó a Harry, ayudando a Remus ha llevarlo a la cama que había conjurado, después dándole unas pociones para que su magia se rehabilitara, sin darse cuenta que un rubio espiaba desde una de las puertas, Remus y Severus dejaron descansar al chico saliendo de la habitación.

--

Remus caminaba a sus habitaciones, sentía una felicidad que hacía mucho no había sentido, sólo cuando se había unido a Lucius, apartó esos pensamientos de su mente, sabía que Severus seguro se había dado cuenta que Harry lo había reconocido como padre, formando un lazo, lo que no sabía es si se había dado cuenta que él también había dejado salir una pequeña parte de su magia antes de que Harry se desmayara formando un lazo de doble sentido donde ahora podría sentir él también a Harry, se encontraba agotado por ese esfuerzo, sintió como se mareaba, cuando sentía que caería unos brazos lo agarraron.

--

Sentía como unos dedos acariciaban su rostro, quería abrir los ojos pero no podía, sentía su cuerpo muy cansado ni siquiera podía abrir la boca para hablar y preguntar. Unos labios se acercaron a su cuello besándolo colocando así en su cara pelo de la persona que lo besaba el cual aspiró, reconoció su olor así que se tranquilizo era él y aunque aún estaba enfadado podía dejarse llevar esa vez, total, no podía hacer nada mejor, disfrutarlo y no pensar.

Había decido esquivar a Harry no podía hablar con él, no sabría que decirle sabía que le gustaba pero no se sentía preparado para confesárselo al moreno, hacía poco que se habían hecho amigos y ya se estaba enamorando e igual Harry no sentía lo mismo.

Iba por un pasillo cuando lo sintió, era la magia de él se acercó al despacho de Snape, a una de las puertas que tenia escondidas y lo vio, hay formando un lazo mágico con el lobo y le pareció precioso, rodeado de magia, podía hasta oler su poder, y eso lo excitaba, vio como caía en los brazos de Remus, deseo ser él quien lo sujetara, esperó hasta que los mayores se fueron .

Se acercó a él lucía tan desvalido, tan frágil ahí acostado, le daban unas ganas inmensas de protegerlo, se sentó en la cama de al lado, mirándolo intensamente, sin pensar en lo que hacía su mano se extendió, acariciando el rostro del que dormía, recorriendo su frente, nariz como Harry había hecho con él, acarició esos labios entreabiertos que invitaban a ser besados, se dirigió hacia ellos pero cambió el rumbo a su cuello, lo empezó a besar, cada vez se excitaba más, lamió ese cuello que le daban ganas de morderlo, fue subiendo su cuerpo encima, su mano se internó debajo de esas anchas ropas que el más pequeño seguía llevando, y aunque no le gustaban nada le permitían mayor movimiento, llegó a sus tetillas, las cuales acarició hasta que sintió que se endurecían, las pellizcó, pero eso no era suficiente, subió el jersey, se deslizó por el cuerpo llegando a esos pezones duros, se aproximó a ellos, mientras pellizcaba uno lamia el otro, le encantaba el sabor de su piel, fue lamiendo más abajo, su abdomen marcado, llegó hasta el ombligo rodeándolo con su lengua acariciándolo allí con ella, mientras una mano seguía jugando con los pezones y la otra descendía hacia los pantalones de Harry, intentando bajarlos, su respiración era agitada no pensaba en lo que hacía, desde que había visto a Harry demostrando su poder sólo deseaba hacerlo suyo. Internó su mano por los bóxers bajados por debajo de las nalgas, aproximó un dedo a esa entrada apretada, la acarició rodeándola, dándole golpecitos, impaciente llevó el dedo a su boca que lamió llenándolo de saliva, volvió a ese agujero que deseaba profanar, allí presionó consiguiendo introducir la punta, intento meter el resto haciendo un poco más de fuerza, cuando un quejido llego a su nublada mente paró todo movimiento, levantó la cabeza unos intensos ojos verdes le miraban.

Notas finales:

igual os parece que no ocurre demasiado en este capitulo pero es importante para los que siguen :P

Este miércoles me voy a Barcelona a ver Wrestling, la wwe, amo a uno de los luchadores Rey misterio por eso y porque me encanta el wrestling las veces que han venido a España eh ido a verlos, me iré tres días volveré el sábado, intentare escribir mientras este fuera y así el sábado cuando llegue lo pasaré al ordenador y el lunes intentare subir un nuevo capítulo, Deseadme suerte y que pueda verlo bien de cerca :P

En cuanto vuelva responderé todos los comentarios.


	17. Chapter 17

Hola a todos siento mucho el retraso, desde que volví de Barcelona he estado en las nubes y no era capaz de escribir nada, este viaje fue toda una aventura, me pasó de todo, malo y bueno, pero conocí a gente maravillosa que me ayudó en todo momento y el luchador que más me gusta me regaló su camiseta, el momento más feliz de mi vida. También, hasta me gusto un chico xD hacia más de un año que no me gustaba nadie, ya creía que nunca más sucedería

Por eso este capítulo quiero dedicarlo a las personas que les gusta alguien y no son correspondidas y aún así, aunque duele, siguen apreciando esos sentimientos, porque eso me paso a mí, no me di cuenta que me gustaba tanto hasta que me hizo saber que no había oportunidad y dolió, pero aún así me gusta sentir esto por él, me gustaría conocerlo más y demostrarle que me gusta aunque no sea reciproco ¿soy masoquista? xD

Muchas gracias a silhermar por seguir corrigiéndome los capítulos y además tan rápido, gracias por seguir ayudándome, espero que podamos seguir trabajando juntas. Gracias a todos los que me dejáis comentarios, también a los que no :P por seguir leyendo Siento no haber respondido vuestros comentarios en esta semana los responderé. Espero que os guste

Aclaraciones: Pensamientos en ()

Diálogos en -

Diferente puntos de vista en --

Capitulo 17: ¿Sólo soy un objeto para ti?

Al principio se había dejado llevar por todas esas nuevas sensaciones que sentía de manos de la persona que empezaba a amar, pero cuando sintió ese dedo entró en pánico, estaba llegando demasiado lejos, abrió los ojos por el dolor y se quejó. Miró esos ojos grises nublados por la lujuria abrirse en sorpresa, reunió fuerzas consiguiendo levantarse apartándose de él.

-¿Qué pretendías Draco? ¿Es que sólo soy un objeto para ti con el que desfogarte? ¿Tan poco sientes por mi?, si sólo quieres mi cuerpo tómalo y vete, no quiero verte más - las lágrimas humedecían sus mejillas y su corazón dolía, todo lo que le decía eran sus dudas, pero empezaba a creérselas.

¿Cómo había llegado tan lejos? se había aprovechado de su debilidad, viendo esa mirada de dolor en su cara cubierta en lágrimas silenciosas se sentía el ser más sucio, no tenia palabras para decirle cuanto lo sentía, sentía sus palabras como dagas clavadas en su corazón, le dolía que pensase que lo utilizaba, pero lo entendía, como no pensarlo si no le había aclarado nada, tenía que arreglarlo no podía perderlo.

- Lo siento Harry, por favor escucha no pretendía esto, no quería forzarte, mira en mi familia tenemos una especie de don, sentimos el poder de los magos o criaturas, lo que nos sirve tanto para protegernos de ataques al sentir la magia o acercarnos a personas poderosas, nos atrae como si fuera una droga, nos nubla la mente para hacer ese poder nuestro.

-¡Así que solo te acercas a mi porque soy poderoso!, ni si quiera es por mí, solo por mi poder.

-¡No Harry, te equivocas! no quería que sonase así, no con todos los magos poderosos nos pasa eso, nos atrae el poder si y solemos hacer asociaciones con los magos más poderosos, pero no deseamos tomarlos, sólo a nuestra pareja, sólo con nuestra pareja se nos nubla la mente y sólo podemos desear tomarla.

Voldemort era poderoso pero ni mi padre ni yo sentimos esa clase de atracción, si no me gustaras tu poder no tendría este efecto en mí. ¡Tienes que creerme Harry! ¡Yo te amo por ti! - Estaba desesperado, no quería perderlo, no pensaba en lo que decía, solo hablaba con el corazón, cuando dijo lo ultimo cayó, se puso pálido, (lo amo, ya lo amaba y no quise admitírmelo y ahora estoy a punto de perderlo) una lágrima cayó.

Harry se quedo sin respiración (¿me ama? ¿Me ha dicho que me ama?, ¿qué es este sentimiento? mi corazón ya no duele) un sentimiento cálido lo llenaba por dentro, Draco le correspondía y el no podía sentirse más feliz, vio esa lágrima - (¿por qué llora? no quiero que el sufra) se acercó a él extendiendo la mano a su mejilla secándola.

- No llores, ahora soy feliz - Cogió la mano de Draco y la puso en su corazón-¿puedes sentirlo? late así por ti, yo también te amo.- Acercó su rostro tímidamente al otro posando sus labios sobre los otros que se mantenían inmóviles, aún así insistió en el contacto.

No podía creérselo (¿es feliz? ¿Entonces me perdona? ¿Después de lo que casi le hice, me perdona?) - Sólo podía pensar en eso hasta que sintió algo cálido contra sus labios - (me besa, espera dijo que me ¿amaba? ¡Harry me ama!)Su cuerpo por fin reaccionó, agarró a Harry de la cintura, presionando mas sus labios contra los otros, de pronto, profundizando el beso.

Cuando se separaron casi sin respiración, Draco le miró con una sonrisa dulce en su cara, aunque pronto la volvió en su típica mascara fría.

- No te creas tanto Potter yo no estaba llorando, sólo fue algo que se me metió en el ojo - sonriendo de lado.

- Claro, por supuesto ¿cómo el señor Malfoy podría llorar por mí? Ni Merlín se lo creería - sonriendo alegremente, nunca había sido tan feliz, su corazón aún latía acelerado.

Draco lo tiró con él a la cama abrazándolo.

- ¿Qué haces? - su corazón ahora latía desbocado, sentía su cara ardiendo

- Tranquilo gatito, por ahora nada, ahora debes estar cansado y para lo próximo necesitas tener muchas fuerzas - Rió al verlo más rojo - ahora solo vamos a dormir.

--

Luchaba contra las cadenas que le sujetaban, hacia un rato que había despertado, había sentido el enojo y la tristeza en su cachorro, necesitaba ir con él.

- ¡Maldito! suéltame, necesito ir con mi cachorro, suéltame - continuo forcejeando.

- Tranquilo lobito, que te vas ha hacer daño - acercó su nariz a su cuello oliéndolo - no las vas a conseguir romper, tu fuerza no es suficiente y estás agotado – lamió su cuello lentamente.

- Hacía tiempo que no sentía tan fuerte tu magia y tu sabes bien, lo que provoca en mi tu magia, ¿por eso no sueles mostrar tu gran poder verdad cariño?

Quería permanecer en silencio, no dirigirle ni una palabra a ese hombre que ahora lo retenía, pero ya no soportaba que lo llamase así.

- No me llames así Lucius, ya no soy tu cariño ni nada tuyo, lo dejaste de ser cuando me engañaste.

- No quería hacerlo, nunca me dejaste explicarte, fue todo un error.

-¿Qué no querías hacerlo? ¿Que fue un error? no paraste Lucius sabias que te miraba, la llevaste a nuestro sitio de encuentro, donde nosotros nos amábamos y la hiciste tuya.

Donde nos enlazamos, Lucius, donde me entregue a ti - su corazón dolía al recordar esos momentos, aunque intentaba mantener sus sentimientos a raya para no preocupar a Harry, seguía haciendo fuerza contra las cadenas, haciendo fuerza con su magia para ayudarse.

- Remus no liberes tu magia o no podré controlarme.

Una idea le vino a su mente, liberó un poco más de magia.

- Te lo avisé - alcanzó su boca en un beso profundo, casi parecía querer devorarlo, demasiados años sin probar esos labios.

Remus se entregó al beso con la misma pasión.

Notas finales: Se que este capítulo es muy corto, pero es que si no hubiera tardado más en subirlo y no quería haceros esperar más, por eso escribiré otro en esta semana y lo subiré antes del lunes.


	18. Chapter 18

Espero que os guste. Muchas gracias a silhermar por seguir corrigiéndome los capítulos y además tan rápido, gracias por seguir ayudándome, espero que podamos seguir trabajando juntas. Gracias a todos los que me dejáis comentarios, también a los que no :P por seguir leyendo que sepáis que me hacen muy feliz

Capitulo 18: Es un juramento.

Aclaraciones: Pensamientos en ()

Diálogos en -

Diferente puntos de vista en

-

-

-

-

El beso subía de intensidad, Lucius acariciaba ese cuerpo que hacía años deseaba volver a probar, fue desabotonando la camisa que el otro llevaba deslizándola por los brazos mientras los acariciaba, besaba su cuello, lo mordía, lo lamía, de una manera en donde se notaba su desesperación por volver a tenerlo de nuevo, fue bajando por su pecho lamiéndolo, las manos bajando a sus piernas, acariciándoselas, arrastrando la tela del pantalón, dirigiéndose después a los botones para abrirlos.

-

-

-

-

-

Remus disfrutaba las caricias y besos recibidos, una parte de él deseaba abandonarse en los brazos de ese hombre, entregarse hasta que le hiciera olvidar todo el daño sufrido, pero no podía, aunque mediante el lazo ahora notaba a su cachorro feliz, el no podía ser débil, no podía dejar que ese hombre volviera a jugar con él, ya lo había lastimado demasiado, ya era hora que ahora jugara él.

Pidiéndole ayuda a su lobo, concentró su magia en las muñecas donde tenía las cadenas, aprovechando que Lucius bajaba su pantalón, hizo fuerza y las rompió, antes de que Lucius llegara a su sexo, porque sabía que si llegaba estaría perdido, lo llamó.

-

-

-

-

-

-Lucius, bésame necesito tus labios.

-

-

-

-

Lucius se emocionó, ¿alguna vez había escuchado esa voz de suplica tan erótica de su lobito? ya no se acordaba, por eso subió a besarlo, abrazándolo, separándose, aún besándole, mientras descendía una mano a su pecho, comenzando a pellizcar su pezón, y su otra mano apretando su trasero.

-

-

-

--

Remus simulaba que aún estaba atado, había visto que Lucius había guardado su varita en el bolsillo del pantalón, sabiendo lo nublada que Lucius tenía la mente ahora por la lujuria y aprovechando lo ocupado que estaba, llevó su mano al bolsillo en un movimiento rápido, cogiéndola antes de que Lucius se diera cuenta que era él, el encadenado, y haciendo un poco de fuerza lo apartó de él.

-

-

-

-

-

Lucius al ver, que no podía mover las manos, se despejó de golpe, ni se había dado cuenta cuando sus manos habían dejado de acariciar a Remus para ser atrapadas.

-

-

-

-

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Remus?, ¡Suéltame ahora mismo!

-

-

-

-

-¿Crees que te haré caso? Eres más imbécil de lo que recordaba ¿duele? - Dirigió su mirada a los pantalones de Lucius donde se mostraba claramente una apretada erección, dirigió su mano hacia allí y la apretó. - Seguro que sí - Mostrando una actitud fría y arrogante, que no iba para nada con él.

-

-

-

-

-

-¡Suéltame! ¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto? tú no eres así, ¡Tú me amas!

-

-

-

-

- Te amaba, tu mataste el amor que te tenia, ahora sabes cómo sienta el no poder defenderte. Es lo que pasa al estar rodeado de serpientes, la gente cambia, aprende, seguro que creías que no sabía defenderme, que me ablandaría y te dejaría hacer todo lo que quisieses. Olvídalo Lucius, nunca volveré a ser tuyo. – Se apartó de él dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-

.

-

-

-¡Tú eres mi pareja!, ¡me perteneces! - Viendo desesperado como se iba dejándolo atado.

-

-

-

-

- Tú te encargaste de romper nuestra unión, adiós Lucius – Ahora tenía que comprobar cómo estaba su cachorro.

-

-

-

-

-

- Severus, ¿cuándo se lo vas a decir a Harry? él merece saberlo.

-

-

-

-

-

- Sabes que es un tema difícil para mí, no puedo hablar de ese tema, aún duele.

-

-

-

-

- Sabes que no fue tu culpa, tu no sabias lo que iba a suceder, sabes que si se lo dices él podría ayudarnos, podríamos traerlo de vuelta.

-

-

-

-

- Es imposible, es un sueño inalcanzable, no insistas Theo, debemos olvidarlo y protegerlo como hubiera sido su deseo, es lo único que podré hacer por él.

-

-

-

-

Theo le miró decepcionado, no podía rendirse, pero lo comprendía, él era el único que había visto la debilidad de Severus, pero aunque lo entendía él no pensaba rendirse.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

--

-¿Qué hacemos entramos?

-

-

-

-

- No, saca las orejas mejoradas, George, si nos acercamos puede que nos descubran, necesitamos saber que están haciendo en el despacho del director si la directora aún no ha llegado.

-

-

-

-

Habían seguido a sus hermanos y a Hermione, hasta ahí, era la hora de la cena, les sorprendió que dejasen al supuesto Harry solo, porque ellos sabían que ese no era Harry. Los siguieron y ahora estaban ahí, intentando escuchar que decían con sus nuevas orejas extensibles, que permitían escuchar la conversación desde más lejos, atravesando hechizos de silencio, además de grabar la conversación. Con una pequeña cámara que les permitía ver el interior.

-

-

-

-

Las activaron, una pantalla como un holograma les permitió ver el interior de la habitación. Allí estaban ellos delante del cuadro de su antiguo director.

-

-

-

-

- Director, durante unos días se acercó a nosotros, pero de repente se volvió a alejar, tiene como cambios de personalidad, a veces esta mas frío y agresivo, hasta creemos que hechizó a Ginny aunque tengo su varita, pudo haber robado alguna, otras es amable aunque cuando se acerca fuera como con rechazo, tenemos que hacer algo se nos va de las manos.

-

-

-

-

-¿Están de acuerdo con Hermione, chicos?

-

-

-

-

- Sí director, un día me dijo que sería mi novio y después me trató muy mal, ahora no me habla y cada vez que quedamos solos huye.

-

-

-

-

- Mi hermana tiene razón, intento acercarme a él, invitarle a jugar a algo para ganar su confianza, pero dice que quiere estudiar, se pasa el día leyendo, nos contesta si le hablamos, ¡pero nos ignora!

-

-

-

-

- Bueno ya es tiempo de atarlo en corto, sino ha sido por las buenas será por las malas, Hermione coge ese libro de la estantería izquierda, busca las pociones y encuentra alguna que no tenga ningún efecto a su magia pero domine en poco tiempo su espíritu, no importa si deja un cuerpo vacío sin alma, si es necesario cuando nos deje su descendiente nos desharemos de él.

-

-

-

-

- Este libro es muy antiguo, de la época de Merlín, ¿de dónde lo ha conseguido profesor?

-

-

-

-

- De la cámara de los Potter.

-

-

-

-

- …nos desharemos de él.

-

-

-

-

No pudieron escuchar más, la rabia los consumía, George tuvo que abrazar a su gemelo por la espalda, que luchaba para soltarse.

-

-

-

-

-Suéltame George, voy a matarlos, no dejaré que le hagan esto a Harry, destruiré todos esos libros y a ese maldito cuadro.

-

-

-

-

-

- Calma Fred, tienes que pensar, si actuamos ahora nadie nos creería, ¿quién creería peligroso a un cuadro y a unos niños de 17 años que siempre han sido amigos del salvador?, nadie, solo nos llevarían a Azkaban - Seguía forcejeando con su gemelo que aún quería soltarle, lo abrazó mas poniéndose enfrente de el.

-

-

-

-

-George tenemos que ayudarlo, esos miserables quieren dañarlo, Harry es más hermano nuestro que esos que están ahí dentro, siempre nos ayudó, confió en nosotros, nunca nos juzgó.

Sino fuera por él, en la batalla final yo estaría muerto, ya sabes que te conté que cuando lo miré, cuando veía que todo caía sobre mí, vi su desesperación como extendía su mano y te juro que sentí su magia rodearme, sino fuera por eso el impacto hubiera sido muy grande, aunque él dice que no hizo nada estoy seguro que él me salvó como lo hizo cuando acercó su mano a tu oreja, tenemos que protegerlo, déjame darle su merecido a esos traicioneros.

-

-

-

-

- Y lo protegeremos, pero no descubriendo lo que sabemos, iremos con aquel que simula ser Harry y descubriremos donde lo tiene y si es de confianza, aunque sea a base de maldiciones.

-

-

-

-

Escuchando lo de las maldiciones Fred se quedo más tranquilo, si no podía vengarse de unos se desquitaría con otro, se acercó a su gemelo y lo besó profundamente abrazado a él. Siempre conseguía tranquilizarlo.

-

-

-

-

-

George le sonrió devolviéndole el beso, separándose lentamente de él aún disfrutando el contacto.

-

-

-

-

- Vamos a un sintió más tranquilo, aquí pueden descubrirnos.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Caminaba por los pasillos rápidamente, sentía a su cachorro feliz, relajado como si estuviera durmiendo, pero hasta que lo viera con sus ojos no estaría tranquilo, abrió la puerta del dormitorio con cuidado, la imagen que vio era tierna.

Los dos lucían dormidos, acurrucados uno contra el otro, con sonrisas tranquilas en sus rostros, abrazándose mutuamente, una imagen inverosímil para los que habían sido los mayores enemigos de Hogwarts, él no se la creería sino supiera cómo eran los Malfoy, eso mismo los llevo a despertarlos.

-

-

--

-

-Harry, hijo despierta - remeciéndolo suavemente, Harry abriendo sus ojos verdes con lentitud, un poco desorientado al principio, mirando a quien lo abrazaba, ruborizándose inmediatamente, por estar así delante de Remus, separándose lentamente, despertando a Draco en el proceso.

-

-

-

-

-¿Qué pasa Harry? - preguntó desperezándose, intentando abrazarlo de nuevo sin ver a su visitante.

-

-

-

-

- Pasa que sueltes a Harry inmediatamente.

-

-

-

-

-Draco dio un respingo, soltándolo y enderezándose al escuchar esa voz amenazante.

-

-

-

-

-Remus ¿qué pasa?,¿por qué te pones así?

-

-

-

-

- No quiero que jueguen contigo Harry, ¿qué crees que hacías con mi hijo así, Malfoy? No te permitiré que juegues con él ¿Ya le has contado lo de el don de los Malfoy? , ¿Lo mucho que os gusta el poder?, no dejare que le dañes.

-

-

-

-

Harry sintió un calorcito en su corazón al escucharle llamarlo hijo, él no sabía nada del lazo formado unas horas antes.

-

-

-

-

-

- Señor yo no juego con Harry, él es mi pareja y mi intención nunca será dañarle.

-

-

-

-

- Todos los Malfoy iguales, prometéis y luego sólo sabéis romper las promesas, sin importar el daño – Dijo refunfuñando en voz baja, dándose cuenta que el oían, se ruborizó.

-

-

-

-

Harry y Draco se habían quedado perplejos sin entender nada, cuando Draco iba a preguntar, Remus lo silencio con la mirada.

-

-

-

-

- Olvidadlo, vamos Harry tenemos que hablar, supongo que no sabes nada de lo ocurrido antes de que te desmayases, tenemos que hablar sobre ello.

-

-

-

-

Harry se había quedado callado sin saber que decir por la actitud de Remus, pero al ver que lo quería separar de Draco reaccionó.

-

-

-

-

-

-Remus, Draco si me contó de su don y él no me haría daño, yo lo amo, por favor apóyame, no puedo renunciar a él.

-

-

-

-

Draco se lleno de ternura, viendo como lo defendía, su corazón saltando de alegría al escuchar que lo amaba, lo abrazó por la espalda, mirando desafiante a Remus.

-

-

-

-

-

- Chiquillo no me mires así, si quieres ser algo de mi hijo vas a tener que demostrar mucho aún, por el momento, tu y yo Harry vamos a hablar, tranquilo no te separare de él, le daré una oportunidad, pero te lo aviso Draco, solo una, solo una vez que dañes a mi cachorro y sabrás por qué los hombres lobo tenemos tan mala fama.

-

-

-

-

Draco sólo trago saliva, en esos ojos podía ver que no era una promesa sino un juramento.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Notas finales: espero que os halla gustado. Hoy tengo que deciros algo, por un comentario que recibí, no me molesta recibir críticas por que así aprendo de ellas, pero si una persona no le gusta el contenido homosexual que no lo lea, yo respeto todas las opiniones aunque alguna no las entienda pero no escribo para criticarlas. Me escribieron para decirme que la homosexualidad era antinatural y algo como que ni en un mundo paralelo seria natural en la historia de Harry Potter, si tanto sabes de Harry Potter deberías saber que la misma autora de Harry Potter a comunicado a todos aquellos intolerantes que Dumbledore es gay así que si debemos estar en un mundo paralelo totalmente loco, y yo amo esta locura, por que el amor no debería juzgarse, somos humanos y los humanos tenemos sentimientos imposibles de controlar, vivimos en un mundo lleno de malos sentimientos y algo tan bonito como el amor no se debería rechazar ni decir que es antinatural, que hayamos nacido hombres y mujeres no quiere decir que tengamos que amar al sexo contrario no somos solo animales para procrear y dejarnos llevar solo por eso. Yo creo que si nos fijásemos más en el alma que para mí no tiene sexo que en el cuerpo todos seriamos más felices.


	19. Chapter 19

Espero que os guste. Muchas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo, me alegro que estuvieseis de acuerdo conmigo en lo que comente, está bien saber que hay más gente que piensa como uno. Muchas gracias a silhermar por seguir corrigiéndome los capítulos y además tan rápido, gracias por seguir ayudándome, espero que podamos seguir trabajando juntas. Gracias a todos los que me dejáis comentarios, también a los que no :P por seguir leyendo, que sepáis que todos me hacen muy feliz

Aclaraciones: Pensamientos en ()

Diálogos en -

Diferente puntos de vista en--

-

-

-

-

Capitulo 19: ¿Puedo llamarte papá?

-

-

-

Se encontraban en las habitaciones de Remus, sentados frente a la chimenea con una taza de chocolate que Remus había preparado mientras Harry jugaba en la alfombra con el pequeño Ted.

-

-

-

- Verás Harry no sé si lo recuerdas pero antes de desmayarte dejaste algo de tu magia en mi cuerpo.

-

-

-

- Yo lo siento Remus, no quería molestarte, fue algo que no pensé, fue algo que no podía controlar, yo…

-

-

- No tranquilo no estoy molesto, lo que espero es que no te molestes tu, cuando dejaste tu magia en mi un lazo se formó, un lazo que se da naturalmente por la sangre, es un lazo en el que me reconoces como tu padre incluso en el ministerio quedará un registro del lazo, donde ahora estaré legalmente como tal, sé que no sabias lo que hacías, ahora tienes a un licántropo como padre y seguramente querrás que cuando todo se solucione nadie lo sepa, no te preocupes no es necesario que digamos nada, ni que me llames padre no quiero que tengas problemas por un error… espera Harry no digas nada aun no he terminado, yo cuando dejaste tu magia en mi liberé un poco de la mía y la dejé en ti, de esa forma yo también te reconocí como hijo, no quiero que te molestes yo te quiero como a Ted y no puedo evitarlo, se que tu padre es james pero…- no pudo continuar unos brazos le rodearon fuertemente.

-

-

-

No entendía lo del lazo, sólo había entendido que su padre ahora era Remus, intentó prestar atención a lo que decía, parecía nervioso, incluso asustado como si temiese su reacción, se quedó petrificado (cómo voy a ocultarlo, cómo voy a avergonzarme, no podría estar más feliz, te quiero como padre y aunque no lo entiendo bien ahora lo eres y no podría haber escogido uno mejor) pero aunque lo pensaba no podía hablar y cuando lo intento Remus lo cortó.

-

-

(¿El también me reconoció como hijo?, sé que James es mi padre pero a él no lo conocí, le agradezco que me diera la vida pero tu estas aquí y no desaprovechare esta oportunidad) - dejó a Ted jugando en la alfombra mientras él se lanzó a los brazos de Remus abrazándolo fuertemente.

-

-

-¿Puedo llamarte papá? yo no me avergüenzo de ti, nunca me ha importado que tengas un pequeño problema peludo y no me importará, no entiendo lo del lazo pero si entiendo que ahora eres mi padre y no podría escoger a uno mejor y será un orgullo para mí ser tu hijo, soy muy feliz, es lo siempre había soñado, una familia - dijo en su oído entrecortadamente por la emoción derramando algunas lágrimas, por fin de felicidad.

-

-

-

-

Su corazón latía acelerado, su lobo aullaba de felicidad (Harry me acepta, me quiere como padre, no le importa mi maldición)- yo también soy muy feliz Harry, claro que puedes llamarme papá, yo también estoy orgulloso de que seas mi hijo - las lágrimas también caían de sus ojos.

-

-

Siguieron abrazados durante un rato, donde las palabras sobraban, Remus lo separó delicadamente, sujetando su rostro secando sus lágrimas, una pequeña risa los sobresaltó, miraron hacia el suelo donde un pequeño Ted con el pelo del color del arcoiris los miraba con un peluche de un murciélago y un perro en cada mano sacudiéndolos contra el suelo.

-

-

- Parece que tu hermano está contento, ahora tendrá un hermano mayor que lo mimará ¿verdad Ted?

-

-

El pequeño gorgojeaba aún más feliz, mientras más emocionado atizaba aun más a los peluches contra el suelo, Harry corrió a cogerlo antes de que se dañase.

-

-

- Ahora tengo una familia - aún no se lo podía creer, mirando embelesado como ahora Ted que había soltado los muñecos acariciaba su rostro con sus pequeñas manitas.

-

-

- Si Harry, aunque ya la tenias, aunque ahora es de forma oficial. Tenias dudas sobre el lazo verás el lazo consiste en…

-

-

Después de explicarle en qué consistía el lazo, Harry se encontraba emocionado.

-

-

-Entonces ahora sabré como te sientes y tu, como me siento yo, por cierto papá - sonrojándose por llamarlo así, nunca había llamado a nadie así y se sentía especial decirlo, además que le avergonzaba lo que iba a preguntar-cuando te curé pude ver cómo te sentías y percibí un gran amor por alguien en ti pero mucho dolor ¿es por Tonks?

-

-

Remus supo que debía sincerarse con su cachorro - no Harry, yo quise a Tonks pero no la amaba, yo me casé con ella para olvidar a alguien, sé que no estuvo bien pero ella sabía que no la amaba y aún así quiso estar conmigo, ella me amaba y quiso curar mi dolor aunque no lo consiguió, yo amaba a un hombre que me traicionó, una noche a la hora que habíamos quedado lo encontré en la que había sido nuestra cama con una mujer, yo nunca pude perdonarlo pero no pude dejar de amarlo, por eso no quiero que tu pases por lo mismo, no quiero que te hagan daño.

-

-

- Lo siento mucho, no imagino como debiste pasarlo, pero papá, confió en Draco se que él no me hará daño.

-

-

Remus no dijo nada solo desvió la vista (solo espero que tengas razón y no sufras lo que sufrí yo).

-

-

-

--

-

-

Draco se encontraba en la sala común de Gryffindor hoy le tocaba a él sustituir a Harry, miraba de soslayo como esos le miraban aunque parecía que no se atrevían a acercarse, así mejor sino ya tenía preparado una maldición para que les picara todo el cuerpo, de repente dos cuerpos se sentaron a su lados, sintió como algo se clavaba en su costado, una voz en su oído habló.

-

-

- Síguenos y no digas ni una palabra - mordiéndose la lengua, los siguió no podía llamar la atención.

-

-

En cuanto la puerta se cerró fue bruscamente empujado contra ella.

-

-

-¡Eh!, ¿qué creéis que estáis haciendo? Fred, George - poniendo su mejor cara de inocencia, aunque por dentro tenía ganas de maldecirlos hasta la inconsciencia.

-

-

-¿Dónde está Harry?

-

-

- Que directo al grano, ¿no Fred? - sonriendo mirando fijamente a ese que intentaba engañarlos.

-

-

- No quiero perder el tiempo George, venga tu, sabemos que eres un farsante podrás engañar a los demás pero no a nosotros, ¿dónde esta maldito?, hoy no tengo mucha paciencia ¡CONTESTA!

-

-

-

Draco se quedo callado, mirándolos, analizándolos, si no hablaba veía que una buena le iba a caer departe de ese pelirrojo pero él no traicionaría a Harry.

-

-

-

Un golpe fue directo a su mejilla, llevó la mano al sitio golpeado, sentía como empezaba a hinchar.

-

-

- Como ves mi hermano no miente, hoy no tiene paciencia, ni yo tampoco así que contesta ¿dónde está Harry?, no creas que por tener ese cuerpo nos vamos a ablandar.

-

-

Siguió en silencio, un puñetazo en su estomago lo dejó sin aire.

-

-

- Como sigas así pronto empezaremos con la magia, y eso no serán simples golpes así que habla.

-

-

Fred lo miró, le exasperaba su silencio, antes de volver a golpear habló - Harry es nuestro hermano, corre peligro y no me importa lo que tenga que hacer para ayudarlo así sea cruciarte hasta que hables o te vuelvas loco, lo que llegue antes, tú decides.

-

-

Draco lo miró a los ojos, había sinceridad en ellos y una gran determinación, cuando vio que se preparaba para golpear habló.

-

-

-

- Sé donde esta, está bien, ¿según vosotros quien quiere dañarlo? - al ver sus rostros recelosos continuo - si no me lo decís no puedo guiaros hasta él.

-

-

-

-Las ratas que están ahí afuera.

-

-

-

Cuando salieron de la habitación notaron como Ron parecía que recién acababa de sentarse, seguro había intentado escuchar, menos mal que habían lanzado un hechizo de privacidad, los guió a los pasillos hacia las mazmorras.

-

-

- Lo sabia tenían que ser unas sucias serpientes.

-

-

-

-Te recuerdo que quien quiere dañar a Harry son tus hermanos, con las serpientes está muy a salvo.

-

-

-

Ya llegaban a la puerta del despacho de Snape, Fred y George miraban a ese falso Harry intentando adivinar de quien se trataba, pensaban en los Slytherins posibles pero al primero que habían descartado era el acertado, al final se rindieron.

-

-

-

- ¿Oye impostor quién eres en realidad?

-

-

-

Draco los miró, mientras abría la puerta, les hizo una seña para que pasaran y fue a una puerta secreta en el despacho la abrió y contestó.

-

-

-Draco Malfoy y ese que buscáis está ahí adentro y es mi novio.

-

-

-

Fred y George no sabían por lo que sorprenderse más, si por quien hubiera suplantado a Harry fuera Malfoy, si por que fueran novios y lo dijese con esa posesividad como advirtiéndoles, o por la imagen que tenían delante.

-

-

-

Harry destilaba poder, con el pelo un poco más largo moviéndose por una brisa que podría ser aire si hay entrase, pero era magia a su alrededor de un color amarilla rodeando todo su cuerpo, erguido en toda su altura, mientras recibía impactos de hechizos que ni siquiera llegaban a rozarle, aunque no se movía su magia parecía que los destruyera.

-

-

-

--

-

-

-Potter tenemos que entrenar, venga lobo también necesito tu ayuda.

-

-

-¿Ya no soy Harry Severus?

-

-

- No mientras entrenemos, y no me pongas esa cara que a mí no me ablanda, no me gustan los chuchos.

-

-

-

-¿Me estas llamado chucho? - protestaba indignado mientras le seguía aunque por dentro se reía.

-

-

-

- Si pones esa cara de chucho desvalido que quieres te diga, y vamos ya, si no quieres que te convierta en uno.

-

-

-

Remus les miraba divertido, era increíble la forma en que esos dos conectaron, parecían con una gran complicidad, y nunca se hubiera imaginado ver a un Snape sonriendo a un Potter, Harry había conseguido lo imposible.

-

-

-

- Bien, ahora Potter – miró a Harry que había hecho una mueca, sonrió internamente, seguía siendo un placer fastidiarlo - te vamos a lanzar ataques, si tu magia amarilla llamémosla defensiva es capaz de destruir puede que evite los hechizos.

-

-

-

-¿Pero no será peligroso?

-

-

-

- Tranquilo lobo, lo lanzare con poco poder, Potter concentra tu magia, piensa en defenderte que nada te dañe.

-

-

-

Odiaba que lo llamara Potter aunque ya no sonase con aquel desprecio, le parecía que hubiesen retrocedido en su relación aunque había mirado en sus ojos un brillo de diversión, parecía que aún le gustaba fastidiarlo. Escuchó sus palabras atentamente y aunque no se creía capaz intento hacer lo que decía, cerrando sus ojos, concentrándose en su voz, sintiendo su magia pensando en protegerse de todo daño, su magia reaccionó saliendo de su interior, envolviéndolo.

-

-

-

Snape lanzó un Expelliarmus que dio contra Harry, empujándolo cayendo al suelo, aunque no fue un golpe duro ya que el hechizo fue lanzado con poca fuerza, Remus corriendo a ayudarlo mirando mal a Snape.

-

-

- Bien, parece que con eso no funciona, probaré con uno que haga daño.

-

-

-Snape, no me parece buena idea - fulminándolo con la mirada.

-

-

-¿Es que no confías en el poder de tu cachorro?

-

-

Harry miraba el intercambio entre los dos, no confiaba en si mismo pero si en Severus y sabia que si le dañaba el mismo le curaría sin que le pasara nada, aunque ya no sentía la magia cubriéndole, con el golpe había perdido la concentración.

-

-

-

-Venga Snape, ¿a qué esperas? - a él también le gustaba fastidiarlo, sin esperarlo, un hechizo fue lanzado en su dirección, su magia reaccionó instintivamente saliendo antes de que lo pensase, desintegrando las maldiciones que venían en su dirección.

-

-

-

- Estás loco Snape ¿cómo le lanzas un sectusempra a mi cachorro?

-

-

-

- Porque parece que su magia solo actúa con maldiciones que lo vayan a dañar, tenía que probarlo tiene que saber hasta dónde llega su magia, de que lo puede defender, Harry ahora aumentare la potencia intenta controlar tu magia.

-

-

-

Harry se concentró sintiéndola, con más confianza si salía instintivamente el tendría que poder controlarla, la dejo salir, sintiendo el poder en su interior, sentía la magia como una brisa acariciando todo su cuerpo, aunque quien lo miraba parecían llamas bailando a su alrededor a la espera de quemar a lo que se acercase.

-

-

-

La puerta se abrió, Snape siguió lanzando maldiciones. Harry sentía las miradas en él, sobre todo una, la de su pareja, sentía como lo devoraba se irguió dejando salir más su magia, quería ser lo mejor para él, lo más poderoso que sólo pudiera mirarlo a él.

-

-

-

Los gemelos instintivamente reaccionaron a lo que miraban, lanzando los dos un Expelliarmus a Snape que salió volando chocando contra la pared.

-

-

-

Harry inmediatamente corrió, junto con Draco a ayudar a Severus, que estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Harry colocó su mano en la frente donde comenzaba a salir sangre, concentrando su magia y curando la herida, Snape se despertó poco a poco.

-

-

-

Los gemelos miraban todo sin comprenderlo, ¿Harry curando a su atacante y sin varita? ahora se dieron cuenta, cuando se defendía de las maldiciones tampoco la tenia, una voz los sacó de sus pensamientos.

-

-

-

-Ustedes dos ¿qué mierda creían que hacían atacándome así? , ya no les puedo quitar puntos, ni mandarlos a limpiar los calderos de Longbottom a mano, pero con los castigos que recibirán les aseguro que lo habrían deseado.

-

-

-

-

Notas finales: Espero que os gustara, en el próximo capítulo ¿Snape que castigo les pondrá? ¿Harry empezara a confiar más en sí mismo? esto y más lo más pronto que pueda :P


	20. Chapter 20

Espero que os guste. Muchas gracias a silhermar por seguir corrigiéndome los capítulos y además tan rápido, gracias por seguir ayudándome, espero que podamos seguir trabajando juntas. Gracias a todos los que me dejáis comentarios aunque aún no los haya respondido por falta de tiempo, me anima mucho recibirlos y me ponen muy contenta.

Puede que a veces los personajes se salgan de su comportamiento normal o del carácter que tienen en el libro original, pero es que estos personajes tienen vida propia en mi mente y hacen lo que quieren, si hasta a mi me sorprenden.

-

-

-

Aclaraciones: Pensamientos en ()

Diálogos en -

Diferente puntos de vista en ***______***

-

-

-

Capitulo 20: ¡Esto es una pesadilla!

-

-

-

Los gemelos permanecían sentados mirando a su alrededor, rodeados y esperando que su antiguo profesor de pociones que parecía estar meditando los maldijese, Remus los miraba con compasión, Harry se mostraba distante sin acercarse a ellos mirándolos como si los analizase mientras Malfoy estaba a su lado abrazándolo, ellos creían estar en una pesadilla. En cuanto oyeron la voz de su profesor dieron un respingo.

-

-

- Bien creo que ya sé el castigo perfecto para ustedes, y por supuesto, antes de que salgan de esta habitación sus memorias serán borradas, no sé por qué el señor Malfoy los trajo hasta aquí pero olvidaran todo lo visto.

-

-

Los gemelos se asustaron no podían permitir no saber de Harry, si era necesario lucharían para evitarlo. Fred no pudo evitar hablar, aunque su gemelo le agarrase de la mano intentando tranquilizarlo.

-

-

- No puede hacer eso, nosotros vinimos a ayudar a Harry, sólo queremos protegerlo, si le atacamos fue porque estaba intentando hacerle daño y eso no se lo permitiremos a nadie.

-

-

Draco se fijo en su novio, su rostro no mostraba expresión y seguía sin decir nada pero ya no veía en sus ojos esa desconfianza y frialdad que tuvo al verlos.

-

-

Harry miraba a esos dos chicos que también había querido como hermanos, pero no sabía que pensar, si los otros lo habían traicionado ¿por qué no ellos también?, igual actuaban así por que también querían hacerle daño.

-

-

-Déjense de tonterías, ustedes nunca se toman nada en serio, sólo viven para sus bromas ¿creen que podrían proteger a Harry? y de qué planean protegerlo ¿de mi?

-

-

George aferró más a su gemelo, sabiendo que si no lo contenía saltaría sobre Snape, odiaba que la gente los juzgase sin mirar mas allá de lo que ellos dejaban ver, miró a Harry intentando ver algún signo de cariño o reconocimiento hacia ellos, seguía impasible y eso le dolió ¿Qué tanto había pasado para que también desconfiase de ellos? ¿Sabría lo que estaban haciendo sus hermanos?

-

-

- Si hace falta sí, si de apariencias se trata, entonces usted es un sucio mortifago al que le encanta asustar a los niños ¿no? No sería tan raro que queramos protegerlo de usted. Harry mírame ¿quién te dijo que tenias que ir al bosque?, nosotros hicimos lo que nos pidió Neville y no te fallamos, nadie más se enteró, nunca te hemos fallado.

-

-

- Basta de palabrerías, no pienso perder mi tiempo escuchándolos, quiero disfrutar de verlos castigados aunque luego no puedan recordarlo.

-

-

Draco que había permanecido en silencio viendo a su novio, y a la vez disfrutando de la desesperación de esos dos, tuvo que hablar, no quería ver a su novio sufriendo de ese modo, aunque no lo demostrara lo sabía, estaba debatiéndose entre confiar o no, entre su cariño por ellos y el miedo a ser traicionado de nuevo (bueno estoy seguro que ya tendré mi oportunidad de venganza, nadie golpea aun Malfoy y se queda sin su merecido) sonriendo de lado habló.

-

-

- Profesor, creo que debería dejar el castigo para otro momento, parecían tener algo importante que decir sobre sus hermanos y la Granger y parecían bastante apresurados – su postura permanecía relajada, aún sin soltar a Harry, pero los gemelos podían leer en su mirada una promesa de venganza.

-

-

Severus los miro evaluadoramente, ciertamente tenían razón en que no hay que fijarse en las apariencias, pero es que se les parecían tanto a los merodeadores que le ponían de los nervios por su carácter tan parecido a ellos, que no podía evitar pensar que eran unos ineptos, miró a Harry del cual alguna vez había pensado eso mismo y al que ahora quería proteger no sólo por una promesa sino porque ese pequeño lo había conquistado, ahora lo miraba debatiéndose, él quería que volviera a confiar, demostrarle que aún había gente que le quería sinceramente y como esos le fallasen, no habrá nada que los salvase.

-

-

-Adelante a ver si me convencen.

-

-

George, viendo que era su única oportunidad, sacó de su bolsillo una snitch dorada, que en cuanto soltó voló por la habitación.

-

-

-¿Creen que me van a convencer con eso?, ¿qué es esto una de sus estúpidas bromas?

-

-

- No profesor, esto es un invento nuestro, son como las orejas para escuchar mejoradas, las alas se alargan como las orejas si sólo necesitamos escuchar, en cambio puede ir toda unida si necesitamos ver también imágenes, la pelota tiene tecnología muggle en su interior que permite grabar, tiene un hechizo con el que puede pasar por cualquier sitio y saltarse cualquier hechizo de privacidad.

-

-

Snape miraba impresionado ese invento aunque no lo demostrara, tenía que conseguir unos cuantos de esos.

-

-

- Muy interesante su invento, si querían alabanzas ya las tienen, no me han convencido su castigo es…

-

-

- Espere, no es eso profesor - saltó George clavándole las uñas a Fred, que veía que iba a decirle donde se podía meter sus alabanzas - grabamos una conversación en el despacho del director - calló, viendo que de repente había conseguido la atención de todos prosiguió - nos pareció sospechoso el comportamiento de nuestros hermanos con Harry y los seguimos, grabamos todo lo que sucedió, este artefacto también permite verlo.

-

-

Con una orden de voz la snitch paró de revolotear, pidió que se reprodujera el video y al momento una pantalla holográfica apareció mostrando todo lo sucedido, incluso lo que ellos no habían visto al haber dejado de mirar y escuchar al quitarse de los oídos los micrófonos por su enfado.

-

-

- Bueno, lo ultimo no lo habíamos escuchado - un silencio tenso se formó en la habitación, mientras los mayores planeaban lo próximo a hacer con lo visto.

-

-

Harry procesaba todo lo oído, aún sentía dolor por lo que hacían los que creían sus amigos, pero a la vez sintió alegría al ver que ellos no lo estaban traicionando, que seguían a su lado, lo que no entendió fue lo de los libros él nunca había visto objetos en su cámara.

-

-

Draco sentía una gran rabia, ya los odiaba pero ese maldito Dumbledore se las iba a pagar aún más, se había atrevido a profanar la herencia de su Harry, lo otro no le preocupaba él ya se encargaría de que ni una gota de poción llegase a su novio así tuviera que probar el antes cada cosa que bebiese. El silencio fue roto por Harry.

-

-

-Chicos… eh …lo siento, de verdad siento haber desconfiado de vosotros, yo ya sabía que ellos me habían traicionado lo descubrí igual que vosotros escuchando una conversación a escondidas, aunque no tenía algo tan avanzado, buen invento chicos - hablaba con nerviosismo intentando relajar el ambiente que se respiraba en la habitación y a la vez pedir disculpas nunca se le había dado bien eso - quedándose callado sin saber que mas hacer.

-

-

Los gemelos se levantaron a la vez, todo movimiento compenetrado como si fueran uno, se acercaron a Harry tiraron de el separándolo de los brazos de Malfoy abrazándolo.

-

-

Los ojos de Draco se volvieron afilados, no solo lo habían separado sin pedir permiso sino que lo tenían abrazado estrechamente entre los dos, ahora mismo deseaba tener la maldición de Lupin para poder convertirse y despedazarlos, se movió para separarlos cuando una mano lo frenó, miro quien lo sujetaba y no se soltó por la impresión .

-

-

Los ojos de Lupin asustaban eran fieros, no había duda que su lobo había tomado el control, pero no estaba enfadado por el mismo motivo que Draco, el veía normal que se abrazase a sus amigos, lo que quería era despedazar a otros a los que no les importaba quitar de en medio a su cachorro, que hablaban tranquilamente de dominarlo y usarlo aunque tuviesen que matar su alma, su lobo rugía por destruir a aquellos que querían eliminar a aquel de su manada que por fin lo había aceptado. Dejó el control al lobo que habitaba en su interior, sabía que su venganza seria más sanguinaria.

-

-

Harry se separó al sentir la rabia de Remus, como se abandonaba y dejaba salir al lobo en su interior que pedía sangre, miró en su dirección y unos ojos dorados sin pupila se conectaron con él, diciéndole sin palabras lo que pensaba hacer, Harry tranquilamente se aproximo a él.

-

-

-No lo hagas, por favor, aún no es tiempo, no quiero que Remus se manche las manos de sangre, sabes que él no es así, él es noble, no le gusta hacer daño a nadie luego, se arrepentiría y lo podrían llevar a Azkaban no me apartes de mi padre.

-

-

Severus que viendo lo que pasaba se había acercado a la puerta para bloquearla.

-

-

-Remus, tranquilo debes pensar con la cabeza, aún no podemos vengarnos, necesitamos saber quién es ese Dumbledore, qué es y cómo podemos eliminarlo, sabes que no se puede destruir un cuadro mágico, no sabemos que podría ocurrir.

-

-

Una voz ronca, rasgada como si llevase mucho tiempo sin hablar salió por la boca de Remus, aunque no era su voz.

-

-

- Yo no soy Remus no me digas que hacer, podría matarte con solo un movimiento pero no quiero tu sangre quiero la de ellos.

-

-

Severus calló, pálido, nunca había visto nada como eso, que el lobo se manifestara sin haber una llena y menos que hablara.

-

-

Harry se acercó aún más a él, sin miedo, sin importarle sus amenazas ni su sed de sangre, sabía que a el no le haría daño. Le agarró la mano.

-

-

-¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Cómo te llamabas cuando estabas libre?

-

-

-Lycos, ese era mi nombre cachorro, y ahora debo ir a vengarme no permitiré que dañen a mi manada.

-

-

-¡NO! espera Lycos, yo no deseo eso, aún no, Severus tiene razón no sabemos cómo vencerlo, no querrás dañar a tu primer cachorro.

-

-

Lycos lo miró más tranquilo, su rabia apaciguándose, Remus quería volver a tener control de su cuerpo al estar más tranquilo, Lycos quería permanecer un rato más afuera. Miró a Harry con cariño abrazándolo sentándose, sentándolo encima de él aún abrazándolo, mirando a Draco cambiando de expresión lanzándole una mirada de advertencia.

-

-

- Gracias por aceptarme cachorro, gracias a eso Remus a empezado también a aceptarme, llevaba siglos sin escoger una manada y cuando la escogí esta no me aceptaba.

-

-

-¿Tu escogiste a Remus?

-

-

- Yo no escogí que se convirtiera en lobo, fue ese maldito lobo sin escrúpulos, ese maldito convierte a quien se le cruza en su camino. Es difícil de explicarlo nosotros somos espíritus de lobos antiguos que podían transformarse en humanos, cuando morimos, esperamos la llegada de alguien fuerte que cuando nace su magia nos acepte, esos son los que nacen hombres lobos vivimos en su interior saliendo cuando necesitan nuestra ayuda, no nos apoderamos de quien nos dejó su cuerpo sólo en luna llena salimos con nuestra verdadera forma, pero ese maldito Greyback era un lobo llamado Seth es antiguo y siempre fue sangriento, ya era un asesino hace siglos no respetaba nada, los dos éramos lideres de nuestras manadas que estaban enfrentadas aunque él y yo éramos hermanos, desde que morimos uno a manos del otro siempre he permanecido vigilándolo, sin encontrar a alguien al que unirme al que quisiese para mi manada hasta que mordió a Remus, cuando un hombre lobo muerde y lo convierte una pequeña parte del espíritu del lobo pasa al mordido, así puede luego controlarlo, en el caso de Remus antes de que ese malnacido se introdujera en él, fui yo el que entró, cuando lo vi antes de que lo mordieran desee protegerlo y esa fue mi manera, aunque luego él no me aceptara en su interior, por eso sus transformaciones han sido tan dolorosas.

-

-

Había hablado sólo para su segundo cachorro adoptado, pero todos en la habitación habían escuchado quedándose impresionados.

-

-

Remus se quedo tranquilo en su interior, nunca había querido escuchar la voz de su lobo por que recordaba a quien le estropeo su vida haciéndolo diferente, se alegraba de no tener una parte de ese ser en su interior.

-

-

-¿Entonces ahora Remus no sufrirá en sus transformaciones?

-

-

- Si me acepta, no, ya no sufrirá, incluso podrá cambiar a mi forma de lobo cuando lo desee sin luna llena que es cuando nosotros necesitamos salir con nuestra forma, es algo ancestral que no podemos evitar la luna nos llama. Bueno humanos, ya que no puedo vengarme creo que debéis hacer algo, no podéis permitir que esos seres tengan cosas de mi cachorro y las utilicen contra él. Tú eres pocionista podrás encontrar algo para que no le haga efecto.

-

-

Aunque ese ser aún le imponía consiguió hablar, manteniendo su compostura.

-

-

- Ya había pensado en eso, necesito esos libros para analizar las pociones que vienen en él, ver que podría inutilizarlas y como descubrir en que pueden ser usadas para que Harry no llegue a tomarlas. El problema es cómo conseguirlos.

-

-

- No entiendo como pueden ser esos libros míos, en mi cámara nunca vi ningún libro.

-

-

-Harry la cámara donde tienes tu dinero no es la de tu familia, la familia Potter al ser antigua tendrá como nosotros, una cámara principal y una individual para cada miembro de la familia, en la principal se ponen mágicamente los objetos que van a ser heredados cuando el dueño muere, al ser menor de edad y tus tutores muggles, Dumbledore debió tener tu tutoría mágica para así administrar él tu herencia.

-

-

Harry que no sabía nada de esas cosas se quedó aún más sorprendido, ese parecía el día de las sorpresas ¿había cosas de sus padres dejadas para él en algún lugar? ¿Objetos que les habían pertenecido? eso lo lleno de emoción aunque pensar que esa viejo las podría tener en su poder lo enfureció.

-

-

-¡Pero mi tutor era Sirius! ¿Cómo las puede tener él?-saltó del cuerpo del lobo que aún lo sostenía y corrió hacia Draco abrazándose a él.

-

-

El lobo rugió débilmente pero entendía que su pequeño necesitase a su pareja, miro amenazante al rubio.

-

-

Draco abrazó a Harry, sintiendo como lloraba en su hombro, e intentando no lanzar una mirada triunfante a ese lobo, no era tan tonto como para arriesgarse, podía sentir sus ojos taladrándole.

-

-

-No te preocupes Harry, los conseguiremos, ahora eres mayor de edad puedes disponer de ellos, ¿qué te parece si vamos a Gringotts? a pedir tu herencia y de paso iremos a comprarte ropa y cambiar esas gafas. - Había separado el rostro de Harry para mirarlo a los ojos, vio que cuando dijo lo de la ropa Harry parecía herido, se apresuró a aclarar - no es que no me gustes como estas, me gustas de todas las formas, me pareces perfecto, pero un Malfoy tiene lo mejor y quiero que tu también lo tengas, quiero que te veas como realmente eres, hermoso y con las ropas que te escogeré te veras aún más - acariciándole la cara, besándole la nariz, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a su novio, y sonriéndole él también

-

-

.

Lycos miraba desde su posición, no le gustaban esos rubios, eran demasiado arrogantes y creídos, pero ya estaría él, ahora que Remus lo iba aceptando, para bajarles los humos a las parejas de sus cachorros. Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó la cara de Remus, pareciendo que esa cara tan amable siempre, no era la de él.

-

-

-Creo Dragón, que antes de ir a embellecer aún más a MI cachorro - poniendo énfasis en "mi" - deberías ir a informar a tu padre de los acontecimientos, estoy seguro que le encantará tu visita, y que en su situación tu lo visites, estoy seguro que será una vista encantadora para ti como se encuentra ahora – recordó como había dejado su cachorro a Malfoy mayor, atado, sometido, desnudo, con su orgullo herido, se le escapó una carcajada, que a los demás sonó tétrica poniéndoles los vellos de punta.

-

-

-¿Qué quieres decir? - se separó de Harry, acercándose rápidamente a la puerta antes de que contestara, esperaba que ese lobo no le hubiera hecho daño.

-

-

Remus por fin recuperó el control del cuerpo evitando que Draco saliera, no podía dejar que lo viera así, ese Lycos sí que era macabro, si Draco viera a su padre así todo lo que debería ser un Malfoy se le vendría abajo.

-

-

-¡Espera Draco!, yo voy a llamar a tu padre, tu ve con Harry al callejón Diagon, cuanto antes consigáis los libros mejor, utilizar multijugos para que no os descubran, tomar la apariencia de Severus y mía - terminó quitándose un pelo, dándoselo a Draco sin darle oportunidad de hablar.

-

-

Severus, que ya se olía por que no quería que viese a Lucius, ya que sabía que esos dos habían tenido algo en el pasado, acercó la poción rápidamente a Draco, tendiéndosela. Sacando a Remus del apuro aunque ya se las cobraría.-venga rápido bébetela, Harry tu también, yo iré a llamar a Theo y a Neville y les contaré lo ocurrido.

-

-

Los gemelos no tenían palabras , creían estar en una pesadilla, Snape llamando a Harry por su nombre, tratándole bien y Harry con igual, un lobo antiguo que habla que toma el control del cuerpo que posee y que parece bastante sádico y la vez es como una mamá gallina protegiendo a sus polluelos, Harry era novio de Malfoy y lo trataba con dulzura y el señor Malfoy parecía que era de los buenos y ¿sabía todo? sin duda si lo contaran nadie les creería, tampoco que lo harían, claro.

-

-

Por ver la sonrisa que ahora tenía Harry rodeado por esos hombres merecía la pena vivir en esa pesadilla, como si los dos pensaran lo mismo se sonrieron tomándose de las manos, dándose fuerza para todo lo que acontecería.

-

-

-

Notas finales: Espero que os gustase este capítulo lo hice un poco más largo por la tardanza y aprovechando que no tuve trabajo que fue festivo. Espero que pasarais un feliz día de Hallowen todos.


	21. Chapter 21

Espero que os guste. Muchas gracias a silhermar por seguir corrigiéndome los capítulos y además tan rápido, gracias por seguir ayudándome, espero que podamos seguir trabajando juntas. Gracias a todos los que me dejáis comentarios eh ido respondiendo los nuevos, aunque aun me faltan por responder intentare contestarlos todos Me animan mucho a continuar. Me alegra que os gustara Lycos, está muy contento por vuestro recibimiento :P

-

-

Aclaraciones: Pensamientos en ()

Diálogos en -

Diferente puntos de vista en ***______***

-

-

Capitulo 21:El callejón Diagon 1

-

-

Draco y Harry andaban por el callejón Diagon mirándose de reojo, casi sin rozarse, tenían que mantener las apariencias, con los aspectos que llevaban sería raro para la gente ver como el adusto Severus Snape agarraba de la mano a Remus Lupin, aunque eso no impedía que de vez en cuando Draco acariciara la palma de la mano del otro en un gesto intimo y desapercibido, Harry con cada roce temblaba y aún cuando miraba esos profundos ojos negros podía ver en ellos esa mirada llena de amor que tenia Draco para con él.

-

-

Draco se acercó a su oído, como haciendo una confidencia, aunque en vez de hablar lo primero que hizo fue soplar despacio causando un estremecimiento, luego, contento de lo que había conseguido habló.

-

-

-¿Te das cuenta que esta es nuestra primera cita?

-

-

-Si, aunque nunca la hubiera imaginado así, resulta raro tener ganas de besar a Severus.

-

-

Draco sintió una pequeña punzada de celos aunque entendía lo que quería decir y siguió con la broma.

-

-

-Si, yo tampoco nunca imagine desear hacer tantas cosas a Remus Lupin.

-

-

Harry le lanzó una mala mirada.

-

-

- No me gusta como suena eso Draco.

-

-

- Cariño, sólo lo decía en venganza, a mí tampoco me gusta escuchar nada que tenga que ver contigo y mi padrino, sabes que a la única persona a la que quiero hacerle cosas es a ti.

-

-

Harry se ruborizó, mirando de frente vio el banco de los magos, dándole así la oportunidad de no contestar.

-

-

-Yo… mira ahí está el banco, ¿cómo me identifico sin que los demás se enteren?

-

-

-Tu sígueme, tengo un plan.

-

-

Se adentraron dentro de Gringotts, Draco andaba altivamente sin mirar a nadie, aunque los magos a su alrededor se giraban a mirarle, Snape siempre había tenido una presencia atemorizante no tan altiva y señorial, Harry que iba un poco mas atrás se dio cuenta y se apresuró a acercarse.

-

-

-Draco, olvídate ahora de que eres un Malfoy, todos te están mirando, Severus da miedo consigue que nadie le mire, haz lo mismo, no podemos llamar la atención.

-

-

Draco se dio la vuelta mirando a todos los magos que le observaban, les lanzó una fría mirada con una mueca despectiva en su cara, aunque mucho no tuvo que fingir eso también lo hacían bien los Malfoy. Por fin vio a quien buscaba, se acercó a un duende que dirigía al resto allí, aunque no era el director del banco por llamarlo así, y él con el que quería hablar era con ese último.

-

-

-Buenos días me gustaría tener una entrevista con el Señor Oro de un tema privado e importante sobre una herencia de una antigua familia para ser mas específicos.

-

-

El duende ni siquiera había levantado la cabeza para verlos, como si no le interesaran, cuando dijo la herencia y de una antigua familia, los miró, analizándolos, primero a Draco y en cuanto pasó a Harry sus ojos se abrieron, y salió a paso rápido.

-

-

-¿Por qué me miró así?-mirando por donde se había ido el duende.

-

-

-Por que saben quiénes somos, ¿crees que los duendes no pueden ver por su magia debajo de encantamientos y pociones? Si no pudieran cualquiera podría robar una llave, la apariencia de la persona y robar aquí y ya sabes este es el banco mas seguro.

-

-

El duende llegó y les hizo ir a un despacho apartado, en cuanto entraron cerró la puerta y se fue a su trabajo. Miraron el interior del despacho y allí sentado un duende un poco mas grandes que los demás con una larga barba color bronce como con mechas de color oro se encontraba mirándoles.

-

-

- Señor Draco Malfoy, señor Harry Potter encantado de conocerles soy el señor Oro director del banco Gringotts, llevaba tiempo esperando su visita señor Potter he de suponer ¿Qué no recibió nuestras cartas?

-

-

Harry se quedó impresionado, nunca había visto a un duende así y menos que hablara con tanta amabilidad pero más le sorprendió lo de las cartas, él no había nunca recibido ninguna del banco.

-

-

- No señor nunca recibí ninguna carta del banco.

-

-

- Lo suponía, a veces los magos pueden llegar a ser más codiciosos que ninguna otra especie. Yo mismo le envié cartas por la herencia de sus padres al ser mayor de edad, y por la herencia de padrino y tutor legal Sirius Black, también le escribimos cuando el mago Albus Dumbledore con una orden de ser su nuevo tutor legal nos pidió administrar sus herencias, ¿supongo que no estaba al tanto de nada de esto?

-

-

¿Dumbledore su tutor legal? ¿Desde cuando? a él nunca le habían dicho nada de eso, cada vez estaba mas confundido, ¿Cuánto más había sido engañado? Draco viendo su turbación decidió hablar.

-

-

-No señor Oro, no sabia nada, aunque hace poco nos enteramos que Dumbledore tenia en su poder unos libros pertenecientes a la familia Potter ¿se puede hacer algo para conseguirlos y que nadie pueda coger cosas de la cámara?

-

-

- El señor Dumbledore pudo cogerlas al ser su tutor en el mundo mágico, sino no hubiera podido, por supuesto ahora al ser el señor Potter mayor de edad nadie puede entrar en sus cámaras sin su permiso, y si puede recuperar sus cosas con nuestra magia podemos invocarlas desde donde están y aparecerán en la cámara de la familia Potter

-

-

-Bien, pues hágalo…

-

-

-Espera Draco, si las invoca se darán cuenta que yo sé todo y no sabemos si ya copiaron la poción, podrían actuar a la desesperada al ver que sus planes fallan, señor Oro podría hacer un duplicado de los objetos sustraídos dejándoles los originales ¿hasta que así lo decida?

-

-

- Si, es posible aunque por supuesto tendrá un precio aunque con el dinero que cuenta en sus arcas no será mucho, tengo que decir señor Potter que usted es de una de las familias más ricas del mundo mágico.

-

-

- Bien, no importa el precio podría hacerlo ahora

-

-

- En cuanto lo pidió esta hecho están en la cámara, aquí tiene la llave y los papeles con las direcciones de las propiedades y las acciones que posee.

-

-

- Señor Oro hay alguna forma de comprar en el mundo muggle y que los gastos se descuenten directamente de la cámara.

-

-

- Por supuesto señor Malfoy esta tarjeta tiene la apariencia de una tarjeta de crédito muggle sirve en ese mundo y en éste ¿la quiere señor Potter?

-

-

Harry, por su parte sólo asintió, a él eso no le interesaba solo deseaba ver las cosas de sus padres.

-

-

-

***______***

-

-

-

Lucius se había quedado dormido después de intentar soltarse de las cadenas y no haberlo conseguido había quedado agotado, ahora sentía una respiración en su cara y el calor de un cuerpo encima de él, al sentir una lengua lamiendo su mejilla fue despertando.

-

-

- Remus sabía que te arrepentirías de haberme dejado así-dijo abriendo los ojos sorprendiéndose de ver unos dorados sin pupilas mirándole burlonamente con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

-

-

-No, no, no yo no soy Remus, ya te gustaría que fuera mi cachorro, pero sabes, él no quiere verte, me ha pedido que ocupe su lugar para liberarte pero sabes se te ve muy bien así, atado, sometido y confundido-soltando una risa entre estremecedora y burlona-oh, es cierto el pequeño Lucius no sabe quién soy, sólo necesitas saber que mi nombre es Lycos y soy el lobo que habita el interior de Remus.

-

-

Lucius estaba confundido, y por primera vez en su vida era incapaz de recomponer su máscara, esa presencia le imponía podía sentir que era peligrosa, poderosa y antigua y eso no eran buenas combinaciones y menos para el que se encontraba atado.

-

-

-¡Oh! te quedas callado, tienes miedo, si, deberías tenerlo. Sabes, te portaste muy mal con mi cachorro, no esta bien engañar a tu pareja y menos con una mujer con la que procreaste una cría, mi cachorro sufrió mucho no creo que te vaya a perdonar, y ahora te quedaste sin tu mujer y sin él, que patética es tu vida, dime ¿tu cría salió como tu? por que ya sabes esta con el hijo de mi cachorro, es de la manada y nos protegemos, si es como tu habrá que hacer algo con él antes de que lo dañe-poniendo una expresión sádica.

-

-

Lucius no sabía que decir, no podía defenderse de las acusaciones tenían razón, pero cuando mencionó a su hijo lo alteró, el era lo único bueno en su vida, lo único bueno que había salido de su peor error.

-

-

-Deja a mi hijo, él es intocable, es inocente.

-

-

-Bien, mientras lo sea no hay problema, pero vigílalo Lucius por que una pequeña lágrima a mi cachorro y no sólo pagará él, a ti también te tengo ganas-salió de encima de él y con un movimiento de sus manos las cadenas se soltaron.

-

-

- Y como vuelvas a atar a mi cachorro sin su consentimiento, verás lo que de verdad es ser sometido-terminó con una mueca lasciva mientras salía del cuarto.

-

-

***______***

-

-

-

Un duende les había acompañado a lo más abajo del banco donde estaban las cámaras más antiguas, por lo tanto una de las primeras, que se encontraban al final de todo, cuando se bajaron el duende les abrió la puerta y permaneció a un lado esperando.

-

-

Harry temblaba, sus manos sudaban, Draco lo abrazó por detrás, sosteniéndolo, dándole ánimos, diciéndole que estaba ahí sin palabras.

-

-

Harry sintió ese calor detrás de él, un cuerpo grande y fuerte aferrándolo, aunque el de él también fuese más grande que el suyo verdadero, se sentía pequeño y débil mirando esos objetos que habían pertenecido a sus antepasados, lanzó una mirada alrededor de la cámara aún sin moverse, no sólo había dinero, había muchos objetos entre ellos podía ver objetos de bebes, juguetes que le recordaron un lejano pasado donde había sido amado sin preocupaciones para él, dio un paso tembloroso hacia dentro con la persona que amaba sosteniéndolo.

-

-

Notas finales: espero que os gustara este capítulo lo dividiré en dos partes hoy terminaré la continuación, aviso que no estoy en todos mis sentidos cuando escribo este capítulo, escribo esto con fiebre que tengo gripe aun así espero que os guste. en el próximo capítulo espero por fin incluir lemon :P


	22. Chapter 22

Espero que os guste. Muchas gracias a silhermar por seguir corrigiéndome los capítulos y además tan rápido, gracias por seguir ayudándome y estar ahí cuando necesito hablar, sabes que también cuentas conmigo para todo. Gracias a todos los que me dejáis comentarios, iré respondiendo los nuevos y poco a poco los más antiguos por falta de tiempo pero que sepáis que me animan muchísimo a continuar. Este capítulo es el más largo creo, que he escrito y uno de los más difíciles también, así que espero que os guste :P

-

-

Aclaraciones: Pensamientos en ()

Diálogos en -

Diferente puntos de vista en ***______***

-

-

Capitulo 22: El callejón Diagon 2

-

-

En sus manos se hallaba una pequeña manta de bebé blanca con ositos azules con las iníciales H.J.P.E bordadas en el mismo color, la apretó contra su pecho mientras miraba alrededor, había una cuna, seguramente la de él, ya que también tenía grabadas sus iníciales con pequeñas snitch volando alrededor de ella, un fugaz recuerdo se abrió en su mente, él intentando alcanzarlas acostado en su cuna, una risa sincera diciéndole que cuando fuera mayor seria buscador, un rostro borroso de largos cabellos fuego, cargándolo, un balbuceo de un bebé feliz resonado en sus oídos, mientras una voz lo sacaba de su recuerdo.

-

-

-¿Harry te encuentras bien? parecías ido.

-

-

- Sí, me encuentro bien, ¿cómo puede ser esto Draco? Estos objetos debían estar destruidos.

-

-

-Cuando pasan de un heredero a otro, si el daño no es mucho y las cámaras son antiguas tienen su propia magia reparando los objetos y conservándolos, estas cámaras son enormes, puedes ver al final otros objetos pero aparecen más cerca los que más desees ver, debiste desear ver los objetos de tus padres, puedo ver que eras amado y consentido.

-

-

En los alrededores se podían ver muchos juguetes, no sólo de bebes sino para diferentes edades, como unos padres emocionados que compran muchas cosas para su bebe antes de tiempo por la emoción de tenerlo.

-

-

-Aunque parece que se emocionaron demasiado ¿no? Aquí hay hasta consolas muggles, ¿Qué? no me mires así, yo también sé de esas cosas.

-

-

-Sabes Draco, si alguna vez dudé de ser amado por mis padres esto me demuestra que fui muy querido por ellos, que deseaban mi llegada, y eso me llena de alegría. Y pensar que siempre envidié a mi primo por tener juguetes y regalos cuando yo tenía muchísimos más esperando.

-

-

-¿Es que no tenias juguetes? yo creía que eras un niño mimado-preguntó con verdadera curiosidad.

-

-

Harry miró a su alrededor, era un tema difícil para él, pero sabía que tenía que contarlo, aunque mejor en un sitio mas cómodo, ahora no era el momento.

-

-

-Luego Draco, es un tema difícil para mí- Draco vio el dolor en los ojos verdes y cambio de tema.

-

-

-Me gustaría ver a tus padres, seguro que hay fotos por aquí.

-

-

Harry pronto se animó buscando a su alrededor, encontrando un baúl con las iníciales J.P y L.E enlazadas, lo abrió con el corazón acelerado, y sacó un álbum que pasó a Draco sin poder mirarlo, demasiadas emociones, con saber que tenia mas de ellos para ver, por ahora le llegaba, echó una ojeada al baúl, había ropa de mujer y hombre algunos cuadernos… lo cerró con la intención de mirarlo más tarde, sentía una gran nostalgia al saber que nada de eso volvería a ser usado , el comentario de Draco lo descolocó.

-

-

-Te parecías a tu madre.

-

-

-¿Qué? todos me dicen que me parezco a mi padre.

-

-

-No, bueno en los rasgos físicos, pero tienes la sonrisa y esa mirada inocente de tu madre, era muy hermosa, espero que nuestra pequeña se parezca a ella

-

-

-¿Pequeña?-sintiendo una gran emoción por dentro, ¿Draco quería tener hijos con él?

-

-

-Bueno, ya sabes, hay que darle utilidad a tantos juguetes y ropa de bebes, ya sabes que se necesitan pociones y un fuerte poder pero a nosotros nos sobra y las pociones mi padrino ¿no te gustaría?-preguntó mostrándose seguro, aunque temeroso por dentro de una negativa ante el silencio del otro.

-

-

Harry por fin salió de su ensueño por las palabras escuchadas, lanzándose a los brazos del amor de su vida.

-

-

-Claro que quiero-exclamó contento, toda nostalgia desapareciendo de su mirada.

-

-

Draco, dejó cuidadosamente el álbum que aún agarraba con una mano, mientras con la otra sujetaba la cintura de Harry así utilizando las dos para aferrarlo, aproximándolo mas a el besándolo intensamente.

-

-

-Pues podríamos ir practicando como hacerlo no crees-sonriendo pícaramente.

-

-

Harry se ruborizó, apartando la mirada y cambiando de tema.

-

-

-¿Cómo puedo hacer que los libros aparezcan?-Draco soltó un suspiro frustrado, decidiendo no insistir por ahora.

-

-

-Deséalo, esta cámara responderá a tus deseos, si el objeto esta aquí aparecerá, como no sabes lo que buscas piensa en libros antiguos y objetos que pueda tener el director y aparecerán.

-

-

Lo hizo y los objetos que antes podía ver adelante aparecieron más atrás, ahora su lugar lo ocupaban una decena de libros, en apariencia bastante antiguos aunque cuidados, aunque un objeto en particular llamo su atención.

-

-

-¿Cómo es que esta aquí la espada de Gryffindor?

-

-

Draco que intentaba descifrar uno de los libros la miró, arqueando una ceja.

-

-

-Bueno puede ser por que seas el heredero de Gryffindor y al serlo, aquí aparecerán también sus objetos heredados, como debía tenerlo el director por eso apareció ahora, el resto deben estar al final de la habitación al ser tan antiguos. ¿Oye, tú sabes en qué idioma está este libro?

-

-

Harry se acercó, al tocarlo sintió como si el libro pulsara en su mano su instinto fue soltarlo, al momento paró por lo que creyó que fue una ilusión, abrió la primera hoja ya que fuera no había nada escrito y leyó fácilmente: Pociones y antídotos por Salazar Slytherin, ahí el libro si se le cayó

-

-

-Draco está en parsel por eso no pudiste leerlo ¿Cómo puedo tenerlo en mi camara?

-

-

-Bueno, no se, igual se lo regaló a Godric y el no se lo devolvió-intentando tranquilizarlo, aunque una idea se formaba en su mente que tenía que hablar con su padrino.

-

-

Harry un poco más tranquilo, mientras Draco miraba absorto el libro de Slytherin, siguió mirando los libros, encontró uno pequeño parecía un diario, la cubierta en cuero marrón, desgastado por el tiempo y en ella tallado el nombre de Morgen, el nombre le resulto conocido y se decidió a abrirlo, paso las hojas rápidamente y no parecía haber nada escrito fue a la primera y unas palabras se fueron formando: Heredero de los poderes cuando el dolor más fuerte hayas sentido vuelve a mí y el conocimiento te será ofrecido.

-

-

Harry lo cerró rápidamente, esperaba no ser el ese tal heredero, lo echó a una mochila que llevaban encantada para que cupiera todo lo que quería llevar y sin que pesara y echando los demás libros, sin comentar nada de lo leído, no quería darle importancia. Draco seguía mirando el libro con reverencia, por lo que se lo quitó de las manos.

-

-

-¿Vamos, no querías llevarme de compras?-Draco que había fruncido el ceño, lo relajó, y cogió la mano de su novio tirando de el rápidamente hacia el exterior.

-

-

-

***______***

-

-

Theo se encontraba en su habitación, buscando en un libro, ya sabía todo lo acontecido, ahora Neville se encontraba despidiendo a su padre, se alegraba que ya no lo temiera, un movimiento a su lado lo sorprendió tan concentrado estaba en su búsqueda aunque no lo demostró.

-

-

-No sé que tanto buscas en esos libros, me voy a poner celoso de ellos, no contendrán cartas de algún amante escondidas-termino sonriendo demostrando que bromeaba.

-

-

Theo lo miró intensamente, como amaba a ese hombre, que había superado sus miedos, sacado valentía y seguridad para ayudarle cuando en un pasado siempre era tímido e inseguro, decidió que era tiempo de contarle, pidió mentalmente a su padre perdón de corazón por contar su secreto.

-

-

-Nev hay algo que nunca eh podido decirte un oscuro secreto que hay en mi nacimiento.

-

-

Neville pronto se puso serio sin decir nada, demostrándole que le escucharía en silencio sin ningún reclamo por habérselo ocultado.

-

-

Un rato después Neville abrazaba a Theo que se aferraba a el desesperado, por sus mejillas también descendían lágrimas.

-

-

-Pero tenemos que decírselo, él te puede ayudar, no podéis cargar con esto vosotros solos.

-

-

-El no quiere, se siente demasiado culpable de lo que hizo. Siempre me lo dijo se alegraba por que el resultado fuera yo, pero nunca de la manera que todo fue hecho.

-

-

-Pero él no sabía para quien eran las pociones para embarazar, no fue su culpa.

-

-

-Lo sé, pero él no lo siente así, y cree que lo va a odiar si se entera de toda la verdad, prométeme que no le dirás nada, pero ayúdame a encontrar una solución a todo esto.

-

-

-Lo prometo, te ayudaré a buscar.

-

-

-

***______***

-

-

-

Habían pasado horas comprando, Draco le había escogido todo un guardarropa nuevo, fue un poco difícil porque con los cuerpos que llevaban no podía probársela sino después la ropa le quedaría demasiado grande, así que se habían limitado a decir que era de regalo para un sobrino, lo bueno es que él no había tenido que hacer nada Draco había hecho todo, hasta comprarle unas lentillas mágicas, que cuando se las probaba se ajustaba a sus dioptrías sin tener que revisarse antes por un óptico.

-

-

Ahora se encontraban en un hotel muggle ya que habían comprado en los dos lados. Draco había dicho para que descansaran un rato, aunque él sabia que eso era una excusa y no le importaba, deseaba que ocurriera, se sentía preparado, lo amaba y que mejor que en ese sitio donde nadie les interrumpiría, ni su padre iría corriendo al sentir sus emociones, al pensar en todo lo que iba a sentir se ruborizo, ahora Draco se encontraba duchándose, se decía demasiado sudado con tanto ajetreo para sentirse cómodo, él ya lo había hecho antes ahora se encontraba cubierto por un albornoz, ya con sus propios cuerpos al haber terminado el efecto de la poción, estaba nervioso, cuando vio a Draco solo con una toalla atada a la cintura secándose el cabello, sintió que su respiración se aceleraba y un gran calor empezaba a sofocarle, viendo esos fuertes músculos y esos abdominales marcados.

-

-

-¿Te encuentras bien? estas muy rojo-cuando vio donde los ojos miraban una sonrisa pícara asomó en su cara, soltó la toalla con la que se secaba el cabello y aún sin acercarse empezó a acariciarse, primero su cuello, fue bajando lentamente por su pecho bajando a las abdominales acariciándolas con las yemas de sus dedos viendo como la lujuria asomaba los ojos de su pareja, subió a su pecho de nuevo acariciando su pezón derecho, demorándose allí pellizcándolo, calentándose el mismo, imaginando que no eran sus manos si no las de Harry que le tocaban.

-

-

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? si es así ven aquí y pruébalo.

-

-

Harry miraba ese cuerpo, deseaba lamer cada camino que hacia esa mano, se encontraba ardiendo, toda conciencia había desaparecido de su mente, solo quedaba el deseo y el amor por el ser que estaba enfrente, se acercó lentamente como con miedo que fuera a desaparecerse, hizo el mismo camino que había hecho la mano tímidamente.

-

-

Draco cogió la mano la presionó más fuerte, demostrándole que no se iba a romper que quería sentirlo bien, llevó la mano de Harry a su pezón, cuando lo rozó, no pudo contener un gemido, después se mordió el labio para acallarlo.

-

-

El cuerpo de Harry con ese sonido se erizó, lo miró se acercó lentamente a su boca.

-

-

Draco no soportó la espera, lo agarró de la nuca y lo acercó rápidamente, soltando toda su pasión demostrándole cuanto lo deseaba en un beso, llevó sus manos a las tiras que cerraban el albornoz, a los hombros donde fue sacándolo, rompiendo el beso acercándose a besar cada parte que era descubierta a veces mordiendo y dejando una marca, a veces chupando deseando que se quedara el sabor de esa piel siempre en su boca.

-

-

Harry se deshacía en gemidos, él no pensaba ni en contenerse era la primera vez que otras manos lo besaban y tocaban así, él también decidió probar esa piel que vio al abrir los ojos que había cerrado por el placer mordiendo el hombro a su alcance, a causa de un mordisco en su pezón le había dolido un poco pero más lo había excitado.

-

-

Draco bajó su mano a la ropa interior palpando ese miembro duro, lo frotó sobre la ropa un rato, acariciándolo endureciéndolo más, decidiendo bajar el bóxer lo liberó de su prisión, se separó mirando al ser más bello que había observado nunca, Harry con una capa de sudor, su sexo goteando totalmente ruborizado al ser observado, lo fue empujando contra la cama tumbándolo, se quedó de pie ante ella quitándose la toalla que aún lo cubría pero que marcaba claramente su miembro duro, quedándose quieto un momento para que Harry también lo contemplara.

-

-

Harry lo miraba con deseo, miraba ese cuerpo fuerte y marcado donde debía no muy musculoso, lo suficiente, de pie erguido orgullosamente, sin vergüenza a nada bajó la mirada mirando su sexo, ruborizándose más, sintiéndose aún más nervioso al ver su gran tamaño y lo duro que estaba, deseando que ya estuviese en su interior y a la vez temiéndolo, aunque sabía que Draco nunca lo dañaría.

-

-

Draco vio donde dirigía su mirada sonriendo de lado preguntó:

-

-

-¿Quieres tocarlo?-Se acercó a él, agarró a Harry para que se sentara tomado su mano para que tomara su sexo, indicándole como acariciarlo.

-

-

-Así aprieta más, no muy fuerte, así, de arriba abajo, lentamente, no hay prisa, siéntelo en tu mano, esta así por ti, ¿quieres probarlo?

-

-

Harry palpándolo, mirándolo, deseando probarlo, él se había acariciado pero siempre rápido para un desahogo de un momento, no sabía cómo hacerlo, siguiendo las instrucciones hipnotizado por su voz, estaba seguro que accedería a todo lo que le pidiera mientras siguiera escuchando esa voz tan sensual y que contenía tanta pasión, accedió, se moría por conocer su sabor.

-

-

Llevó su cabeza a su miembro, agarrando su cabello, aunque sin hacerle daño, deseaba meterla hasta el fondo en un movimiento pero sabia debía ser delicado, lo hizo lentamente, hasta que estuvo toda dentro, sintiendo el calor de esa boca rodeándolo.

-

-

-mmm, si, sácala despacio, juega con tu lengua, chupa la cabeza, cuidado con los dientes, así despacio, métela en tu boca y intenta absorberla, juega con tu lengua con ella, así, lo haces muy bien-ya no necesitaba guiar los movimientos, aunque seguía acariciando el cabello, nunca había sentido tanto placer en su vida.

-

-

Al principio le supo raro, un poco agrio, se fue adaptando y gustando, siguiendo lo que oía, intentando darle el mayor placer que podía bajando su mano a su miembro que dolía intentando calmarlo.

-

-

Draco dándose cuenta le apartó la mano, sacando el miembro de su boca.

-

-

-Tranquilo, de eso me encargo yo-lo tumbó en la cama besándolo apasionadamente, succionando su lengua probando su propio sabor, bajó a su cuello donde mordió y lamió marcándolo como suyo, besando y adorando cada parte de su cuerpo, acariciándolo, llego a su sexo introduciéndolo en su boca, con movimientos rápidos y experimentados, bajando el ritmo después, llevando un dedo a su ano, que previamente había lamido, introduciéndolo poco a poco mientras volvía apurar los movimientos con su boca distrayéndolo.

-

-

Harry sintiéndose en el paraíso, nunca había sentido nada así, esa boca caliente, absorbiendo su sexo, chupándolo, lamiendo, se desesperaba cuando iba lento, quería terminar, quería más, sintió algo molesto que se introducía en él, quiso protestar, los movimientos en su miembro se aceleraron y de su boca sólo escaparon gemidos, ahora sentía que eran dos que se movían en su interior, sentía como giraban y palpaban en su interior, era un poco molesto pero también sentía placer, su cuerpo empezaba a moverse intentado profundizar esos dedos en su interior.

-

-

Draco metió el tercero, completamente excitado al verlo moverse intentando que llegaran más a su interior, deseaba internarse hasta el fondo duramente en esa cavidad, pero sabía que tenía que prepararlo bien, abrió los dedos en su interior intentando abrir más el lugar, los metió más profundamente, acariciando el cálido interior, buscando la próstata, un fuerte gemido se escuchó, los movió más rápido, viendo como el cuerpo debajo se movía más rápido en respuesta, paró

-

-

-¿Qué?, ¡no pares!, sigue Draco.

-

-

-Tranquilo amor, es momento que te haga mío ¿no quieres tenerme en tu interior?

-

-

-Yo ya soy tuyo pero sí, deseo sentirte, Draco, rápido te deseo.

-

-

-Vamos date la vuelta, así será más fácil, aunque intenta mirarme, quiero que no apartes tu mirada de la mía mientras estoy en ti.

-

-

Harry se colocó de espaldas, con su cabeza apoyada en la almohada mirando a Draco, su pecho también apoyado contra la cama, su trasero más elevado, su cuerpo temblaba de miedo y anticipación por lo que venia.

-

-

-Tranquilo confía en mí, no te haré daño-sin apartar su mirada del otro guió su miembro con una mano, empujándose lentamente, le costaba entrar y al ver que al ir lento era peor de un rápido movimiento la metió, deteniéndose, esperando, dirigió la mano a su miembro intentando distraerlo, viendo los ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

-

-

-¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes aguantarlo? Pronto el dolor pasará.

-

-

-No…no te preocupes, sigue, me gusta sentirte dentro, sentir que estamos unidos, que somos uno, sigue Draco, no pares por favor-sin apartar la mirada de ojos grises nublados por el placer, mordiéndose el labio, había dolido como los mil demonios pero también había sentido algo de placer, a la primera había dado directo a su próstata.

-

-

Comenzó a moverse primero lentamente en movimientos cortos, luego más alargados, casi sacándola del todo despacio y metiéndola rápidamente, viendo que ya no había dolor solo placer, escuchando los gemidos de Harry aumentando la rapidez, sintiendo cada vez mas placer sin poder contener sus propios gemidos.

-

-

-Aaahhh Harry, ahh así empuja así hacia atrás, muévete conmigo, que apretado te sientes, mmm, me encanta estar en tu interior.

-

-

-ahhh, más Draco, más duro, más fuerte, ahhh, más…

-

-

Draco moviéndose más fuerte, casi parecía que iba a romperlo, embistiendo con todas su fuerzas, sintiendo que llegaba al máximo, llevando su mano al sexo goteante masturbándolo rápido para que llegara con él.

-

-

-Harry no aguanto, ahhh, me vuelves loco, vente conmigo.

-

-

-siii, Draco más, más rápido, ahhhhhh Merlinnn

-

-

-mmmm- se descargó en su interior, mordiendo su labio para no dejar salir un grito, sintiendo su mano mojada por el semen de Harry, siguió empujando en su interior, sintiendo los últimos estremecimientos de placer, desplomándose encima de él, intentando no hacerle daño sin salir de su interior, abrazándolo, besando su nuca.

-

-

Harry se estremeció aún por las sensaciones vividas, en ningún momento había apartado sus ojos de él, con la piel de gallina al sentir a Draco aún en su interior con su cuerpo cubriéndolo, sintiéndose amado y protegido, sintió algo en su interior, como un tirón en su vientre, suponía por todas las emociones vividas, besó los labios de Draco que se habían acercado a besarlo.

-

-

-Te amo Harry.

-

-

-Y yo te amo a ti Draco.

-

-

Habían dormido unas horas, acababan de salir de la ducha, donde Draco lo había limpiado, y acariciado casi reverenciándolo, no habían podido hacer nada más aún le dolía un poco, Draco lo había cargado hasta la cama de nuevo, había pedido algo de comida y ahora se encontraban hablando, olvidándose del exterior y todos los problemas intentando conocerse más, contándose confidencias, Harry le había contando la vida con sus tíos, tuvo que agarrar a Draco cuando quiso desaparecerse para ir a maldecirlos sin darse cuenta que no llevaba más que una bata, convenciéndolo que no merecía la pena que no quería mas problemas, Draco en apariencia quedó más tranquilo, ahora le tocaba a él su ronda de preguntas, apoyado en el pecho de Draco escuchando su tranquila respiración, rodeado por esos fuertes brazos comenzó.

-

-

-¿Cómo fue tu infancia?, ¿cómo se llevaban tus padres?

-

-

-Bueno mi infancia fue feliz, siempre fui consentido aunque para obtener las cosas tenía que portarme bien en todas las clases, sobre todo en la de etiqueta y costumbres mágicas que eran las que menos me gustaban, soy una mezcla perfecta de los dos, mi madre siempre fue muy cariñosa conmigo nos llevábamos muy bien cuando no estaba mi padre no hacía falta guardar las formas, mi padre siempre fue más duro y casi no estaba con nosotros siempre estaba trabajando, mis padres se llevaban bien aunque desde pequeño pude darme cuenta que no se amaban, dormían en habitaciones separadas, su relación era más como buenos amigos, cuando les pregunté por qué estaban juntos, mi padre no me contestó, se quedo como recordando algo y se fue de la habitación, mi madre me dijo que si lo amó, pero que el amaba a otra persona y con el tiempo se resignó a que nunca iba a conquistarlo dijo que desde que había perdido a eso persona no había vuelto a sonreír sinceramente.

-

-

-Eso suena triste, tengo una duda sobre tu poder, ¿eres veela o algo así, de donde viene?-intentando distraerlo viendo que recordar a su madre aún le dolía.

-

-

Draco al escucharlo se rió.

-

-

-Ah ya sé que soy tan hermoso como un veela pero no, no tiene nada que ver, es un poder que al principio era una intuición. Verás hace mucho tiempo mis antepasados eran pobres ,eran ambiciosos y querían poder tenían don de gentes y intuición para los negocios y una elegancia innata, fueron acercándose a gente influyente, casándose con gente de nivel alto económico y en poderes mágicos, así las futuras generaciones fueron haciéndose más fuerte en magia convirtiendo esa intuición para las personas en un don que dejaba sentir el poder y saber con quién hacer mejores tratos y con quien tener hijos para tener el nivel mágico alto, en aquellos tiempos no se trataba de amor solo de lo que era mejor, así se consiguió el poder y nombre que tiene mi familia ahora, no dudes cariño-intuyó al sentir a Harry aferrarse mas a él-estoy contigo por ti mismo no por tu poder, sólo quiero estar a tu lado y hacerte feliz, confía en mi.

-

-

-Lo hago Draco, lo siento, se que amas por mí, pero a veces tengo miedo-Draco lo abrazó mas contra él.

-

-

-

Notas: No se ¿Qué os pareció? es el primer Lemon que escribo en mi vida, tengo que decir que en temas de sexo siempre me enseñaron que era un tema tabú de lo cual no hablar, y no he tenido nunca nadie con quien hablar de estos temas así que escribir este tipo de escenas se me hace muy difícil, me da vergüenza así que espero que lo comprendáis y espero que os haya gustado, sino decírmelo también eh, que no pasa nada, así sabré que mejorar, no os cortéis yo no me enfado ni nada así. Sabré si os ha gustado si me dejáis muchos comentarios :P


	23. Chapter 23

Hola a todos, de verdad siento mucho el retraso se me fue la inspiración y el sábado pasado cuando termine el nuevo capítulo cuando iba a guardarlo el Word me dio un fallo y no pude recuperarlo así que lo tuve que empezar de nuevo, con lo que me gustaba como me había quedado, pero bueno espero que este os guste igual. Muchas gracias a silhermar por seguir corrigiéndome los capítulos y además tan rápido, gracias por seguir ayudándome y estar ahí. Gracias a todos los que me dejáis comentarios, iré respondiendo los nuevos y poco a poco los más antiguos por falta de tiempo pero que sepáis que me animan muchísimo a continuar y me hacen muy feliz :).

Aclaraciones: Pensamientos en ()

Diálogos en -

Diferente puntos de vista en ***______***

Capitulo 23: La reunión

Se encontraban casi todos en la habitación esperando la llegada de esos dos que faltaban y que llegaban tarde, había una gran tensión en la habitación mientras esperaban, a los únicos que no parecía afectarles era a los gemelos que hacían bromas con Neville y Theo, con el que se llevaban muy bien, una vez que se habían conocido y habían sido informados que eran pareja lo cual no les sorprendió después de los últimos acontecimientos ya no creían que algo les sorprendiera.

Remus se encontraba sentado con su bebé en su regazo, acariciándole el rostro mientras podía sentir del fondo de la habitación miradas intensas, sabía que eran de la serpiente rubia que se encontraba hablando con Severus en murmullos, podría saber lo que decían si agudizaba su oído pero ahora todos sus sentidos se encontraban puestos en el exterior a la espera de la llegada de su hijo que hacia dos horas que debía haber regresado.

Sabía que estaría bien si no lo hubiera sentido pero no quería pasar tanto tiempo alejado de él, dentro de poco seria luna llena y sería la primera vez que separarían unos días desde que eran padre e hijo.

Unos sonidos de pasos que se acercaban lo alertaron, agudizó su olfato para capturar los olores que se aproximaban, la pequeña serpiente y su hijo se acercaban, pero algo lo sobresaltó (¿Por qué mi hijo tiene otro olor mezclado?) una idea paso por su mente, se puso en pie bruscamente llamando la atención de todos en la habitación, que le miraban sin saber que le pasaba, rápidamente caminó hacia la serpiente rubia a la que delicadamente y sin pensarlo dejó su hijo en sus brazos, después con movimientos mucho mas bruscos se acercó a la puerta.

La abrió con rapidez sin mirar afuera pues sabia quien llegaba primero echó la mano y agarro un cuello el cual empujó contra la pared, lo elevó unos centímetros del suelo y casi con un rugido dijo:

-Tu pequeño cabrón ¿Qué mierda le has hecho a mi hijo?

***______***

Se encontraban besándose desesperadamente antes de tomarse la poción multijugos para irse, sabían que debían volver a la realidad, porque ahora mismo se encontraban como en un sueño, sin preocupaciones, amándose todo lo que quisieran, pero ya llegaban tarde y estaban seguros que si no llegaban pronto saldrían a buscarles.

-Ha sido increíble, me gustaría quedarme así contigo para siempre-dijo Harry aferrándose al cuerpo de Draco fuertemente.

-Yo siempre soy increíble, y no te preocupes cuando esto todo termine estaremos mejor, no en un hotel, sino en nuestra casa y por supuesto para siempre, haremos que todo esto termine pronto ya lo veras-le acarició la mejilla suavemente mirando esos ojos verdes tan transparentes que adoraba, se acercó a sus labios entreabiertos que esperaban por su beso, lo besó esta vez delicadamente demostrando todo su amor y lo mucho que también echaría de menos esa pequeña libertad.

-Pronto amor, pronto no tendremos que escondernos-musitó contra sus labios al terminar el beso- es hora de irnos, mi padrino me dio este traslador que nos dejaran en las afueras de la casa de los gritos, imagino que sabría que algo así pasaría por que dijo que estaba hecho para que los activásemos nosotros-sonriendo pícaramente al ver el rubor de Harry al pensar que Severus sabría lo que habían estado haciendo.

Se tomaron la poción, activaron el traslador ,cuando llegaron se internaron por el pasadizo de la casa de los gritos, al salir anduvieron por los terrenos, uno al lado del otro casi rozándose hasta que a lo lejos Harry vio a unas personas que lo hicieron separarse casi de un salto, después se dio cuenta que llevaba la apariencia de su padre así que no debía preocuparse, de todas formas ver esas auras casi negras siempre lo alteraba por un momento, le producía una oleada de asco el observarlas, al saber lo que significaban.

Severus le había explicado que los muggles también podían ver las auras aunque no tan claramente como podía verlas él, y que las relacionaban con el estado anímico de las personas en el mundo mágico eran como el reflejo del alma y pocos magos podían ver todos los colores, mayormente solo podían ver los tonos pasteles, pero el miraba esos tonos marrones por algunas zonas ya negro tan diferentes de los blancos combinados con colores suaves que estaba acostumbrado a ver al estar rodeado de su familia.

Sabiendo que tenía que pasar por allí y que debía actuar como su padre, al llegar a su altura, habló para llamar su atención ya que estaban de espaldas parecían buscar algo o alguien.

-Buenas tardes chicos.

La primera en darse la vuelta sobresaltada fue Hermione, que primero puso una mueca de asco que rápidamente intento camuflar con una sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes profesores.

Severus (Draco) manteniendo la compostura dio un ligero asentimiento y siguió caminando esperando que no pararan a Harry, tuvo que pararse cuando vio que no iba a ser tan fácil.

-¿Aún sigues aquí?-Ginny le dio un codazo en el costado de Ron al hacer la pregunta de forma tan descarada y sin respeto.

-Lo que quiere decir mi hermano, es si no está débil para encontrase en el castillo con lo cerca que esta la luna llena- preguntó amablemente.

(Realmente es una buena actriz, hasta parece preocuparse y todo, si no fuera por el brillo de desprecio en sus ojos hasta me lo creería, vamos Harry, no te quiero cerca de estas alimañas)

-Bueno me encuentro perfectamente gracias, por cierto ¿y Harry?-cambiando de tema, no había pensando en lo cerca que estaba la luna llena no sabría si Remus se iría.

-Fue a dar una vuelta hace dos horas, pero como aún no llego estamos esperándolo, ¿siguen sin hablarse profesor?

-Sí Hermione, Harry no quiere ni hablarme no he podido acercarme a él, parece como si me rehuyera- habló con pena poniendo una mueca de tristeza.

-Lupin, o vienes ya o te buscas a otro que te de tu pocion , no tengo tiempo que perder

-Bueno chicos si no encontráis pronto a Harry por favor venir a buscarme estaré preocupado por él-sabiendo que nunca le avisarían, se preguntaba si se debía a su tardanza que Neville no estuviera en su puesto, sin esperar respuesta alcanzó a Draco, cuando estaban a una distancia prudente escuchó a Draco maldecir entre dientes.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué pasa? que no me gusta que estés cerca de esos, contaminan hasta el aire que respiras.

-No te preocupes, gracias a vosotros casi no estoy con ellos.

-No deberías ni estar a metros, vamos a llevarle los libros a Severus, cuanto antes solucionemos esto mejor.

Harry sonrió dulcemente mirándolo, le gustaba sus celos y como lo protegía nunca se hubiera imaginado ese lado de Draco, aún sonriendo siguió caminando un poco detrás de Draco que iba más rápido.

Ya estaban cerca de la puerta cuando esta se abrió bruscamente una mano fuerte agarró el cuello de Draco y lo introdujo en la habitación.

Draco sintió su espalda golpeada contra la pared, no sabía que le dolía mas si ese golpe o el verse levantado unos centímetros del suelo por el cuello, sentía que le faltaba la respiración y en frente podía ver unos ojos dorados furiosos por lo menos no era el tal Lycos aunque con esa mirada asesina sabia que tampoco estaba a salvo, una voz atronadora habló casi en un rugido.

-Tu pequeño cabrón ¿Qué mierda le has hecho a mi hijo?

Rápidamente dos personas se movieron, parecía que lo hubieran ensayado pues lo hicieron en total compenetración. Lucius y Harry a la vez agarraron el brazo de Remus que sostenía el cuello apartándolo, instantáneamente y a la vez Lucius se puso frente a Remus aÚn con el bebe en brazos y Harry dándole la espalda a Draco protegiéndolo con su cuerpo mientras miraba de soslayo como éste aún apoyado contra la pared, intentaba recuperar la respiración.

-Déjame pasar Lucius, ese sinvergüenza a tocado a mi hijo y me las va a pagar.

-No, no te dejo pasar, ese del que hablas es mi hijo y no veo a tu hijo muy traumatizado-comentó casi burlonamente, moviéndose a cada lado por el que Remus pretendía pasar.

-Déjame pasar, esto no se va a quedar así- intentado pasar de nuevo.

-Por favor papá para, lo amo, lo que hicimos fue decisión de los dos, nos amamos ¿Qué tiene de malo?

La rabia de Remus fue disminuyendo cuando vio el rostro lleno de lágrimas de Harry por encima del hombro de Lucius, ver como lo protegía con su cuerpo, la desesperación en su voz, podía sentir el dolor por la situación pero aún más el amor que le tenía, bajó su rostro sabiendo que ya nada podía hacer por protegerlo solo apoyarlo en los malos y buenos momentos, se dejó conducir por Lucius hacia un sofá cercano que con una mano lo sujetaba mientras con la otra sostenía al bebé.

Los demás en la habitación habían permanecido en silencio, Neville y Theo con rostros preocupados y tensos, los gemelos parecían saltar de una emoción a otra, cuando miraban a Draco aparecía diversión cuando miraban a Harry preocupación, el único que había disfrutado del espectáculo era Severus que al ver que no iban a continuar habló rompiendo el silencio que llenaba la habitación.

-Bueno después de tan emocionante pelea familiar es hora de ir a lo importante, los libros, cualquiera de ustedes dos miren en ese aparato suyo detalles del libro para identificarlo.

Harry mientras fue sacando los libros con ayuda de Draco que ya estaba recuperado.

Severus los fue ojeando, cogió uno de tapas de cuero marrón con el nombre tallado Morgen

-Este nombre me suena-dijo en bajo, mientras pasaba las hojas que estaban en blanco, pero todos lo escucharon por el silencio de la habitación.

-¿Qué nombre Severus?-pregunto Lucius ya sin el bebé, pero aún al lado de Remus.

-Morgen, me suena pero no recuerdo de que.

Remus que se encontraba con la cabeza gacha la levantó de repente, como saliendo de un trance.

-¿Ese no era el nombre de la mujer que se caso con Gryffindor? ¿Qué pone? -, los gemelos que volvían con la información se quedaron callados.

-Nada, está en blanco, bien. Ustedes ¿cómo es el libro?- ya investigaría ese libro más tarde.

Harry que ojeaba los libros distraídamente sintió un estremecimiento en su cuerpo al saber de quién era ese libro.

-Es blanco con bordes dibujos dorados en la portada.

Severus lo encontró y se puso a ojearlo, encontrando la poción, se estremeció al ver lo que hacía, sin comentarlo preguntándose como alguien como Helga Hufflepuff pudo haber escrito algo como eso.

-Bien, sus ingredientes son fáciles de encontrar y creo que puedo tenerla hecha en unos días. Usted, Neville y Theo iréis a buscarme estos ingredientes-apuntándolos en un pergamino y entregándoselos- ustedes fabriquen más de esos aparatos suyos y pónganlos por todo el castillo y alrededores, Harry mañana no tendrás quien te suplante ya que necesito que Draco me ayude con la poción.

Ninguno rebatió las ordenes, mientras los gemelos y Neville y Theo se iban, y Remus se llevaba el bebé a dormir dirigiéndole una mirada llena de cariño a Harry que respondió de la misma manera también acompañada de vergüenza, Draco se acercó a su padre con un libro que llevaba pegado contra su pecho.

-Padre este libro estaba en la cámara de Harry es de Salathar Slytherin

Lucius primero lo miró con asombro, una idea pasaba por su mente, tenía que hablar con su hijo sobre ello.

-Luego quiero hablar contigo-cogió el libro con la misma adoración que lo había tratado su hijo y se puso a ojearlo aunque no entendiera nada.

***______***

-¿Dónde te habías metido? hacia días que no venias.

-Sólo viaje de un lugar para otro, tanta maldad cerca agota mis fuerzas.

-Sabes que no me gusta que te alejes, debes obedecerme.

-Si estas en peligro apareceré y yo no sigo tus ordenes humano.

-Sabes que tienes un pacto conmigo desde que me escogiste como amo, mientras mi alma siga viva tu deberás protegerme aún a cambio de dar tu vida eterna.

-Antes no eras así Dumbledore pero el poder te ennegreció el alma, pero no te preocupes somos seres de palabra te defenderé mientras tu alma viva, aún a costa de mi vida-contestó Fawkes sin querer escuchar más volvió a irse, sólo había ido a comprobar cómo estaban las cosas, no le quedaba mucho tiempo y aunque era una ayuda pequeña él la necesitaría.


	24. Chapter 24

Hola a todos. Lo siento, lo siento, siento haber tardado tanto, pero no tuve mucho tiempo para nada y no sabía cómo retomar la historia, sabía lo que quiero que suceda pero no como introducirlo por decirlo de alguna manera, pero bueno espero haber conseguido guiarlo a donde quería y que os guste y haya merecido la pena la espera. Feliz navidad a todos aunque sea algo atrasado y feliz año nuevo, estoy escribiendo esto unas horas antes de que termine el año, pero como este capítulo aun tiene que pasar por mi beta no sé cuando lo leeréis así que mis felicitaciones llegaran tarde pero con todo el cariño, espero que este año nuevo sea increíble para todos vosotros, lleno de felicidad con las personas que queráis a vuestro alrededor y mucho yaoi XD, sed felices y seguid leyéndome :P

Muchas gracias a silhermar por seguir ayudándome y estar ahí, gracias por no sólo ser mi beta sino también amiga. Gracias a todos los que me dejáis comentarios a pesar que aun no he respondido los anteriores pero que sepáis que los leo todos y los responderé, que me hacen mucha ilusión y me hacen muy feliz, gracias por seguir hay animándome a continuar.

Aclaraciones: Pensamientos en ()

Diálogos en -

Diferente puntos de vista en ***______***

Capitulo 24: Volviendo al presente.

Acababa de dejar a Harry en su sala común, se preguntaba de que quería hablar su padre, esperaba que no se opusiera a su relación por que no pensaba dejarlo por nada, aún con la capa puesta se internó en las habitaciones privadas de su padre. Sin mostrar signos de su presencia lo contempló, estaba parado junto a la chimenea acariciando la foto de alguien que desde su lugar no alcanzaba a ver, cuando se acercó más su padre guardo la foto entre sus ropas y elegantemente se sentó en el sillón ubicado antes las llamas.

-Hijo quítate esa capa ya.

Draco sin comentar nada la guardó sentándose en otro sillón parecido mirando a su padre y esperando que hablara.

-Hijo, no te voy a prohibir tu relación con Potter, pero si te voy a pedir que pienses bien lo que haces y en lo que te estás metiendo, estar cerca de Potter siempre es un peligro y tienes que estar seguro de que de lo que sientes es tan fuerte que darías cualquier cosa por él, si no vuestra relación no aguantará todo lo que seguro acontecerá.

-Yo lo amo padre, estoy seguro de ello.

-Espera hijo déjame continuar, estoy seguro que lo amas la pregunta es si lo amas lo suficiente como para morir o dar tu magia por él, aún no contestes, piénsalo, yo también fui joven y amé en aquel tiempo intensamente y si me hubieran preguntado hubiera respondido tan rápido como tú, pero a veces las cosas no salen como queremos e imaginamos.

-¿Fue por esa persona que no amaste a mi madre?

-Yo la quise muchísimo pero como una amiga y si siempre amé a esa persona pero la dejé por tu madre aunque no sintiese nada por ella , escogí otras cosas antes que su amor y el amor que le tenía, abandoné a esa persona y siempre me arrepentiré del daño que le hice, el castillo pronto terminará de reconstruirse y me llevaran a Azkaban , no quiero que cometas mis mismos errores hijo, aunque no te pueda explicar mis motivos de por qué deje el amor de mi vida atrás, quiero que estés seguro antes de seguir la relación con Harry si darías todo por él, que estés completamente seguro, supongo que no querrás dañarlo en un futuro, te pido que lo pienses bien hijo no lo condenes como yo hice.

-No sé porque abandonaste a la persona que amabas padre, y si no me dices tus motivos, menos, de cualquier manera no creo lograr entenderlo porque por nada abandonaría a Harry estoy seguro de ello.

-Eso espero hijo, solo quiero tu felicidad, y le ruego a Merlín que no aparezca lo mismo que me obligo a mí a cambiar de opinión.

-¿Obligar?

-Olvídalo hijo, sólo espero que recuerdes esta conversación, porque me agrada Potter y me sería muy difícil contenerme de darte tu merecido si lo dañas.

-¿Tu defendiendo a Harry?

-Hay cosas que no sabes y me obligan a tener un sentimiento fuerte por ese muchacho, no me mires así Draco yo solo amé a una persona y la amaré hasta la muerte, no hay razones para celarse. Cambiando de tema ese libro de Slytherin, ¿había más objetos de los fundadores allí?

-Había objetos de Gryffindor pero miramos muy por encima, ¿Crees que es libro de Slytherin estaba ahí porque es su heredero o porque fue un regalo que le hizo a Gryffindor?

-No lo sé, hijo también puede ser que al morir el señor oscuro y pasarle algo de su magia cuando era niño se convirtió en el siguiente heredero, no sé hijo pero lo investigaré, es hora que vayas a dormir y recuerda lo dicho.

Draco se fue a su habitación, pensando quien seria esa persona que su padre amaba intentando no pensar en que pronto sería llevado a Azkaban y se quedaría sin su padre ahora que estaban más cerca de lo que nunca habían estado.

***______***

Odiaba volver a estar allí sentando con ellos mirándole, que extraña era la vida al pensar que prefería las frías mazmorras rodeada de serpiente antes que la que había sido su casa por los últimos los años, Severus y él se podría decir que eran buenos amigos ahora, tenía padre y un hermano, un lobo milenario como casi abuelo, amigos que si de verdad le eran leales y hasta un novio que había sido su enemigo tantos años al cual amaba con locura y pensar que hace poco solo deseaba morir, ya nunca podría ni siquiera imaginar lo que el destino le tenía previsto por qué seguro que se sorprendía .

(Solo espero que Draco siempre este en mi incierto destino, él y mi nueva familia…)

Una voz que intentaba ser melosa lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

-Harry cariño, creo que es hora que hablemos, no podemos seguir así, ya te he dado tiempo para que vuelvas a ser tu mismo.

Harry la miró, su rostro primero mostró un rostro inexpresivo, luego sabiendo que tenía que actuar ya que hoy nadie vendría a salvarlo puso un amago de sonrisa.

-Ginny sé que tienes razón, he estado muy en mi mundo últimamente pero necesito estar solo y…

-No Harry, nosotros nos preocupamos por ti no puedes seguir dejándonos de lado, mira hasta Ron se ha preocupado de traerte este zumo de calabaza de las cocinas, tómalo seguro que no has bebido en toda la mañana.

Un clic hizo en su cabeza, alerta miró en los ojos de la pelirroja y vio ansias allí, miró a un lado y se encontró a Ron mirando también ansioso esperando que bebiera, Hermione sentada disimulando haciendo que leía un libro pero sus ojos se desviaban a cada momento hacia él.

-Muchas gracias Ginny, pero no tengo nada de sed ahora, de hecho creo que voy a dar unas vueltas con la escoba, luego seguro que me beberé ese jugo.

Intentado largarse fue frenado por la mano de Ron, miró esa mano rodeada por esa oscura aura, contuvo un estremecimiento aguantándose las ganas de apartarlo de un empujón.

-¿Es que quieres jugar conmigo Ron?

-Amigo, no piensas rechazar algo que te he traído especialmente ¿verdad?

-Lo siento Ron, aprecio tu gesto pero tengo el estomago revuelto, luego quizá.

Sin detenerse más, se soltó rápido y salió antes de que volvieran a intentar pararlo por el retrato, mirando a tras varias veces para ver que no lo seguían bajo corriendo al despacho de Severus.

Con el corazón latiendo acelerado, golpeó la puerta fuertemente, toda su máscara de tranquilidad evaporada una vez cerca del lugar más seguro para él.

-Severus abre, Severus, Draco ¿estás ahí?, abrir.

La puerta se abrió de repente tan rápido que no pudo parar a tiempo el puño que iba a golpear la puerta y dio contra el pecho de su antiguo profesor.

-Potter que te crees que haces golpeándome-furioso miro su rostro casi aterrado aunque podía ver que no era por él ya que no lo miraba, lo cogió de la mano tirando del hacia dentro olvidando completamente el golpe recibido.

-¿Qué paso Harry? , ¿Te descubrieron? ¿Te hicieron algo?-en su voz se escuchaba perfectamente la preocupación.

-Severus, ya la tienen, ya tienen la poción, querían dármela hoy, que hacemos, pueden dármela mientras duermo o seguir insistiéndome, me quedaré sin excusas y tendré que beberla y me quedaré sin alma.

-Harry, Harry reacciona por Merlín, estás diciendo disparates, ¿no confías en nosotros?, no dejaríamos que te hicieran daño –atrayéndolo a un abrazo fuerte para tranquilizarlo, dando suaves caricias a su espalda-tranquilo, estás a salvo, nada va a pasar-la respiración de Harry antes acelerada paso a ser calmada, poco a poco vio como la puerta se abría mirando la sorpresa en los ojos de Draco y luego la rabia y celos, Harry al estar de espaldas no lo miraba lentamente lo fue soltando.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-en su voz se escuchaba toda la ira que contenía.

Harry sin distinguir el tono, en un movimiento rápido se soltó de Severus y aún más rápido se tiro a los brazos de Draco que no se lo esperaba, cayendo al suelo con Harry encima besándolo, calmando toda su furia.

-Amor estaba tan asustado, temía no verte nunca más no poder volver a sentir todo esto que siento por ti.

Severus viendo la mirada aturdida de su ahijado procedió a explicarle todo lo sucedido, Draco dando gracias a que Harry no notara su desconfianza y celos, le dio una mirada agradecida a su padrino por no mencionar nada.

-No te preocupes- , acariciando sus hebras azabaches ahora cómodos en un sofá con Harry en su regazo, mientras esperaba que Severus trajera la poción que fue a buscar.

-Aquí está la poción-entrando con un vial que contenía un líquido color rojo sangre en su interior.

-Tienes que tomarla Harry, por eso te decía que no te preocuparas, estuve toda la noche trabajando con Severus en ella es el antídoto, hicimos la suficiente por ahora para unos días.

Harry se estremeció al mirarla parecía sangre, Severus leyendo su dudas, se lo confirmó.

-Sí, tiene sangre Harry, aunque solo unas gotas son de Draco, y mías, sólo tienes que verter unas gotas de tu sangre en ella para que funcione, se necesitaba la sangre de la persona amada para que proteja y la de un guardián para que la estabilice ese soy yo, Draco también la beberá así también le protegerá a él, mi sangre actuara como guardián de los dos.

-¿Cómo funciona Severus?

- Es algo parecido a lo que hizo tu madre por ti, la poción que intentan darte intentara arrebatarte tu alma, con esto tu alma se quedara anclada a tu cuerpo aferrándose al amor de la persona que otorgo su sangre y a la fuerza del guardián de los dos.

-¿Será como una unión?

-Si, se podría ver así, ustedes estarán unidos mediante el amor que sienten y la sangre, mientras sientan amor el uno por el otro sus almas no podrán ser arrebatadas de su cuerpo, mi sangre solo ayuda a dar fuerza a la unión como guardián, no se preocupen yo no estaré unido.

Harry sin pensarlo más convoco su daga aquella con la que se dañaba y que ahora haría que se uniese a su amor por siempre, dejo caer unas gotas de su sangre y sin dudar se bebió la mitad Draco cogió el vial y se bebió el resto, sintiendo los dos un calor recorriendo su cuerpo, estremeciéndolos, Severus sintió como algo de su magia salía del rodeándolos ,protegiendo su unión, sabía que aunque era algo parecido a lo hecho por Harry y Lupin, era una unión diferente, no los unía familiarmente, él sólo sentiría cuando ese amor estuviera a punto de romperse.

-Bien ahora déjenme descansar, vayan a hacer sus cosas a un sitio privado, no den espectáculos-viendo como se besaban.

***______***

Los días pasaron, mientras Harry escapaba de sus ex amigos, Neville había vuelto a sustituirle ya que ya había tomado la poción con la sangre de Theo, últimamente cuando se cruzaba con este último sentía como si quisiera contarle algo, pero parecía no atreverse tenia que pensar en intentar sacarle que le sucedía.

Los gemelos habían cubierto Hogwarts de cámaras con diferentes formas para camuflarse por todo el castillo y eran los encargados de revisar las imágenes por si acontecía algo nuevo.

Remus se había ido a la casa de Grimmauld a pasar allí los días de luna llena, aunque eso ya no le preocupaba Lycos le había asegurado que no sería doloroso para Remus ahora que lo había aceptado, se había llevado al pequeño Ted al cual Kreacher le ayudaría a cuidar cuando estuviera transformado, ahora tranquilo al saber que no dañaría a nadie, tuvo que llevárselo ya que el bebé lloraba si lo separaban de él.

Draco había insistido en que utilizara sus nuevas ropas, aunque llevaba un hechizo glamour para que solo lo vieran con su nuevo aspecto las personas en las que confiaba, los demás lo verían con sus ropas anchas y sus gafas. Si lo vieran ahora con sus lentillas dejando ver sus ojos verdes ahora siempre brillando de felicidad y con sus pantalones vaqueros ajustados sobre todo a su trasero, los que más gustaban a Draco ya que lo volvían loco y su camiseta negra pegada a sus músculos con un dragón bordado en plata, no lo reconocerían.

Se encontraba en los pasillos viendo como el castillo terminaba de reconstruirse, faltaba poco para que lo hiciera y en unos días se llevarían al señor Malfoy, tenía que hablar de ello con su novio ya que sabia no quería demostrar lo que le afectaba pero él estaría hay para apoyarlo, miraba las luces que emitía la magia al reparar los últimos daños cuando sintió que algo tiraba de él, sintió calor, el corazón acelerado de esa persona al compás del suyo, esos brazos rodeándolo, protegiéndolo, la presencia de esa persona que tan feliz lo hacía.

-Potter ¿no sabes que por ir tan distraído te podrían hacer cosas malas?

Harry sin intentar darse la vuelta, casi sin respirar apoyado en ese pecho fuerte y sin moverse de esos brazos que lo aprisionan y aún mirando las luces a su alrededor contesta.

-Malfoy ya no quedan mortifagos que me quieran hacer cosas malas ¿o tú te consideras uno de ellos?

-Ummm si para hacerte cosas malas tuviera que convertirme en mortifago igual me lo pensaría.

Harry por fin se dio la vuelta cuando Draco soltó un poco el agarre, mirando esos ojos grises fríos que siempre que los miraba lo atrapaban y en los que él podía notar un brillo de diversión y de otro sentimiento mucho más intenso.

-Draco, sabes que tu solo necesitas ser tu mismo para hacerme lo que quieras.- Dijo con un poco de timidez pues no acostumbraba a hacer esos comentarios y más esa presencia siempre le imponía y más cuando le miraba tan fijamente siempre se sentía débil y perdía esa fuerza que siempre mantenía en el campo de batalla y en sus entrenamientos con Severus, Draco había sacado toda su debilidad.

-Y no dudes que te lo haré ¿duermes en mis habitaciones esta noche? no hemos podido estar juntos desde el hotel, echo de menos tu cuerpo bajo el mío-dijo en su oído mientras acariciaba su cuello bajando por su pecho, pellizcando sus pezones sobre la ropa, besando su cuello, lamiéndolo, excitándose mas al sentir como se estremecía con sus caricias-tus gemidos, quiero volver a hacerte mío-pellizcando mas fuerte sus pezones, mordiendo su cuello.

-Ahhh-el gemido de Harry lo endureció más, su mente se nublaba, no se contendría de hacerle el amor allí mismo.

Ni él ni Harry escucharon los pasos que se acercaban y se paraban y el jadeo de sorpresa que se escuchó, sólo sintieron cuando fueron separados por la fuerza de un hechizo.

Notas finales: espero que os gustara, hasta ahora Draco y Harry recordaron lo que había pasado para que llegase este momento, ahora volvemos al presente y veremos que va a pasar en el fue vuestro regalo de reyes de mi parte,espero que os gustara, dejadme comentarios para saber si os gusto o no.


	25. Chapter 25

Hola a todos siento mucho el retraso, sé que no hay suficientes razones para haber tardado tanto, pero la vida real a veces nos impide hacer las cosas que más nos gustan, en estos meses he tenido que mudarme y ha sido un cambio muy grande para mí que me ha impedido pensar en otras cosas, aún estoy intentando adaptarme, pero hoy me he dicho, no puedo demorarlo más, así que me he puesto delante del ordenador y ha salido esto, no sé qué os parecerá pero espero que os guste, no diré que actualizaré pronto pero si puedo asegurar que aunque tarde no dejaré de escribir hasta terminar la historia. Muchas gracias a silhermar por seguir corrigiéndome los capítulos y además por preocuparte por mí. Gracias a todos los que me seguís leyendo a pesar de tanto tiempo, espero que sigáis dejando comentarios me animan mucho. Espero que os guste el capitulo.

-

-

Capitulo 25: Descubiertos

-

-

Aclaraciones: Pensamientos en ()

Diálogos en -

Diferente puntos de vista en ***______***

-

-

-

Sintió el impacto contra la pared, su magia no lo había protegido del ataque aunque si aminorado el golpe, miró buscando a Draco que estaba inconsciente en el suelo a unos metros , vio como ella se acercaba a él con la varita preparada para una maldición, sacando fuerzas de su dolorido cuerpo se levantó y corriendo se interpuso entre ellos cubriendo con su cuerpo el de Draco, un crucio impacto en su espalda, su magia no lo disolvió pero si llegó con menos fuerza , se dio la vuelta mirándola con profundo odio en sus ojos.

-

-

-

-Eres más malvada de lo que creía, atacas por la espalda, eso es de sucias ratas.

-

-

-¿Harry por qué me hablas así? yo sólo te liberaba de ese maldito que intentaba forzarte.

-

-

-¿Mis gemidos te dieron la impresión que me estaba forzando? Todo lo contrario, acabas de estropear uno de mis mejores momentos, uno que tu jamás podrías darme (por fin puedo ser yo mismo, pero tengo que hacer que se vaya tengo que ayudar a Draco).

-

-

-¡¿ESE MONSTRUO TE HECHIZÓ VERDAD?!

-

-

Ardía de rabia por dentro como se atrevía a decirle eso a ella que sabía perfectamente como dar placer, nunca se había sentido tan humillada, intentó aparentar calma, tenía que llevárselo a Dumbledore.

-

-

-Vamos Harry venga, Hermione te ayudará no te preocupes, dejarás de estar enfermo ella te curará, ¡vamos! -intentando acercarse a él.

-

-

-¡NI TE ACERQUES!, Draco no me ha hechizado, sólo me he enamorado, algo que jamás sentiría por ti, me das asco así que lárgate, no quiero veros delante.

-

-

-Esta me la pagas, tú y ese maldito me la pagareis.-se dio la vuelta, corriendo y fue a avisar a su hermano.

-

-

Harry se dio la vuelta mirando a Draco, un hilo de sangre salía de su frente, esperaba que funcionara, puso la mano en la frente y dejo salir su magia la herida fue cerrando, mientras cada vez se sentía más agotado, sus ojos se le empezaban a cerrar, estaba cayendo en la oscuridad mientras a lo lejos escuchaba pasos (no ahora no, no puedo desmayarme, Draco, le pueden hacer daño, tengo que despertarlo) con sus últimas fuerzas invoco un enérvate y se dejo ir a la inconsciencia.

-

-

-

***______***

-

-

-

Todo era un caos, McGonagall aún no había llegado y él era el responsable de cuidar el castillo, Remus no estaba y había tenido que recibir él solo a los aurores que habían venido a buscar a Lucius, por supuesto ya sabía que acabarían llevándoselo pero había sido difícil verlo atado mágicamente, humillado y totalmente destrozado, ahora que intentaba enmendar sus errores y volver a formar una familia lo apartaban de ella, y eso seria los mas difícil, decirle a Draco que se habían llevado a su padre, por eso ahora iba buscando a Draco, de repente dolor, miedo, rabia, odio lo llenaron, esas no eran sus emociones apresuro el paso, los chicos debían tener problemas.

-

-

Al doblar un pasillo los vio Harry inconsciente sobre Draco y él despertándose desorientado. Se acercó a su lado quitándole a Harry de encima poniéndolo en su regazo.

-

-

-¿Draco que ha pasado?

-

-

-No lo sé, está todo muy confuso.

-

-

-Vamos, llevemos a Harry a mi despacho-con un brazo lo ayudó a levantarse mientras que con el otro mantenía a Harry aferrado a él, Draco lo miraba mal , no le gustaba como lo aferraba contra sí pero sabía que tal y como estaba no podría cargarlo.

-

-

Cuando llegaron al despacho Severus lo acostó en un sofá, rápidamente empezó a revisarlo mientras Draco no se apartaba de su lado.

-

-

-¿Por qué no despierta padrino?

-

-

-Su magia está muy baja y físicamente está agotado, es mejor que duerma, en cuanto despierte le preguntaremos que le sucedió para estar en este estado y le daré unas pociones. Mientras cuéntame lo que recuerdas.

-

-

-Nos estábamos besando y de repente me sentí lanzado hacia la pared me golpee la cabeza contra ella y ya no recuerdo más.

-

-

-Así que alguien os descubrió y atacó, supongo que sería alguno de esos Weasley, Granger seguro hubiera ido corriendo con el cuento a Dumbledore. Bien ve a buscar a Theo y Longbottom y los gemelos, hay que ver que haremos a partir de ahora.

-

-

-¿Y a mi padre?

-

-

Severus se llevó las manos a la cabeza masajeando las sienes eso iba a ser un problema.

-

-

-Mira Draco este no es el mejor momento ni yo tengo la paciencia de buscar la forma correcta de decir algo así, así que voy a ir al grano, tu padre hasido llevado a Azkaban, el castillo ya esta prácticamente reconstruido así que ya no había motivos para que se quedara en él.

-

-

El rostro de Draco quedo pálido se dejo caer en el sofá totalmente confundido, había estado tan metido en su relación con Harry que no había recordado que se acabarían llevando a su padre ahora que empezaban a ser felices, de verdad todo salía mal.

-

-

Severus puso una mano en su hombro intentado reconfortarlo, tienes que ser fuerte Draco van a llegar momentos muy duros y Harry y tu padre te necesitarán no puedes dejarte caer, así que venga ve a buscar a los demás.

-

-

(Tiene razón tengo que ser fuerte, tengo que proteger a Harry y hacer que mi padre se sienta orgulloso de mí, no puedo fallarles) acarició el rostro de Harry, se levantó erguido y sin expresión en su rostro, con su andar elegante salió del despacho.

-

-

Severus se quedó mirando a Harry, su rostro mostrando gran preocupación, ¿qué le había pasado a Harry? ¿Por qué su magia no lo había protegido? por qué tenía unos niveles tan bajos, cuando siempre tenía una magia que parecía inagotable, un quejido lo saco de sus pensamientos, Harry estaba abriendo los ojos.

-

-

-¿Severus? ¿Qué ha pasado?-intentando incorporarse cosa que Severus evitó

-

-

-Quieto, estás muy débil. Eso debo preguntarte yo ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué recuerdas? Draco me dijo que alguien os atacó.

-

-

-¿Draco está bien?-mostrando en su voz la angustia que sentía al pensar que le había pasado algo.

-

-

-El está perfectamente, ahora cuéntame no te saltes nada ni como te sentiste físicamente.

-

-

-Ginevra nos atacó en cuanto nos vio besándonos, yo caí contra la pared pero parece que mi magia disminuyó el golpe, Draco estaba inconsciente y ella iba a atacarlo conseguí interponerme entre los dos, me lanzó un crucio, mi magia no lo deshizo del todo, me sentía muy cansado, estaba rabioso contra ella y por fin pude decirle que ella no era nada para mi , en cuanto se fue escuche pasos que se acercaban pensé que era ella que volvía y no me quedaban fuerzas, estaba a punto de desmayarme y no quería dejar a Draco desprotegido así que utilice un enérvate con él y quede inconsciente.

-

-

-¿No utilizaste más magia?

-

-

-Bueno si, para curar un corte en la frente de Draco.

-

-

-Tenemos que hacerte pruebas, es muy raro que estés tan bajo de magia sin apenas usarla y que no te halla protegido como antes, ahora es más peligroso que salgas solo, no volverás a tu sala común y si sales será acompañado de alguien y no protestes - viendo como abría la boca para quejarse, la puerta se abrió interrumpiéndolos.

-

-

Draco se acercó a paso rápido abrazándolo, todos los que le seguían venían con rostros serios, Draco les había contado lo poco que sabía.

-

-

Sus caras aumentaron en preocupación y seriedad en cuanto Severus les contó todo lo sucedido.

-

-

-Bien ustedes dos registren las cámaras y a quien les contó lo que ocurrió, Draco, Theo y Longbottom no deben dejar ni un momento solo a Harry, yo mientras buscare a ver si encuentro por que su magia esta tan baja.

-

-

Los gemelos se pusieron en marcha y en pocos minutos hicieron aparecer la imagen delante de los demás, de lo que había contado Ginevra.

-

-

-

***______***

-

-

-

Llego alterada a la sala común, Ron y Hermione se le quedaron mirando esperando que hablara.

-

-

-Estamos en problemas Potter es aún mas anormal de lo que era, esta liado con Malfoy, me los encontré besándose cuando buscaba a Harry, no me pude contener y los ataque. Ese imbécil lo protegió con su cuerpo, se atrevió a humillarme ¡A MI!

-

-

-Ginevra tranquilízate, tenemos que ir con Dumbledore y contarle lo sucedido ¿crees que sospecha de nosotros?

-

-

-No lo sé, me dijo que nos alejáramos de él, creo que fue ese maldito que lo puso en nuestra contra, ha estropeado todo nuestro trabajo.

-

-

-No podemos decírselo a Dumbledore, la pagara con nosotros Hermione, nos advirtió que sobre todo lo apartáramos de Malfoy, podemos capturarlo nosotros y después de obligarle a tomar la poción, llevárselo a Dumbledore.

-

-

-Bueno hermano, por una vez has tenido una buena idea, pero Malfoy dejádmelo a mí, me las pagará por intentar quitarme lo que es mío.

-

-

-

***______***

-

-

-

Los gemelos apagaron las imágenes asqueados por la maldad de esa gente que tenía su misma sangre, avergonzados por compartirla.

-

-

Un silencio tenso cubrió la habitación todos pensando en lo que sucedería a partir de ahora.

-

-

-Harry vendrás a vivir a las mazmorras en mis habitaciones tengo un cuarto de invitados que usarás, tu Draco tampoco podrás salir solo, pueden atraparte para que Harry vaya a rescatarte.

-

-

-Pero es todo lo mismo, pueden capturar a Neville o a los gemelos y no podría quedarme quieto, no podemos escondernos siempre.

-

-

-Harry ahora estas débil, no puedes enfrentarte a ellos, mucho menos a algo que no conoces, no sabes cómo acabar con Dumbledore, déjanos protegerte a ti y a Draco. Todos nosotros podemos cuidarnos.

-

-

-¡eh! Theo que yo también se cuidarme.

-

-

-Sí pero tu debilidad es Harry y tú la de él, si a alguno de los dos os pasa algo sería como acabar con los dos, así que tenemos que cuidaros por igual.

-

-

-Muy bien razonado hijo, ahora vosotros dos no protestéis, todo es por vuestro bien, gemelos seguir vigilando, no sospechan de vosotros así que no correréis ningún peligro, Neville y Theo acompañar a Draco y Harry debajo de la capa, debes buscar tus cosas Harry, tened mucho cuidado. No creo que en tan poco tiempo estén preparados para atacaros.

-

-

Salieron de la habitación Theo y Neville con las varitas preparas debajo de la capa, alerta a cualquier ataque.

-

-

Harry preocupado por sus amigos y su novio, no quería que por su culpa algo malo les pasase.

-

-

Draco pensando en cómo ayudar a Harry (esto debe terminar si no Harry nunca será feliz estará como en una jaula siempre vigilado sin poder salir solo por su seguridad, tengo que hacer algo para ayudarle él ya ha hecho mucho por todos nosotros, haré lo que sea para verle feliz)

-

-

Entraron a la sala común, tan distraído iba que no se dio cuenta que habían llegado y no miró la luz del hechizo que se dirigía a él y lo dejo inmóvil, otro hechizo ató a Harry con cuerdas Neville apareció de repente liberando a Harry de sus ataduras, Theo aún debajo de la capa liberó a Draco del hechizo y pronto empezó a atacar y protegerse a él y Harry de los hechizos que no dejaban de lanzar las comadrejas y Granger, Neville fue herido con un corte en su brazo por un látigo aparecido en la mano de Granger, estaban usando maldiciones contra ellos, agarrando a Harry viendo que no podían avanzar sólo huir, le hizo una señal a Theo, que metió a Neville debajo de la capa, corriendo sacó a Harry de ahí, no dejaron de correr hasta llegar al despacho de Severus, por suerte los habían despistado yendo por una entrada secreta hacia el despacho, así no sabrían que Severus también les ayudaba.

-

-

Harry se dejo caer en sofá totalmente agotado y desanimado.

-

-

Severus les dio unas pociones energizantes y curo el brazo de Neville, había visto junto a los gemelos lo sucedido pero no podían haberles ayudado aún no era momento de desvelar su participación.-

-

-

Todos con incertidumbre por cómo seria el futuro se mantenían en silencio preocupados, menos Draco que había tomado una decisión.

-

-

(Acabare con el problema yo mismo, esta noche daré la libertad a Harry)

-

-

Nunca se imagino que esa decisión destruiría su corazón.

-

-

-

Notas finales:¿Qué les pareció? Fue difícil escribir después de tanto tiempo reencontrarme con los personajes, pero bueno hay esta el intento hoy seguiré escribiendo el siguiente capítulo y lo subiré en cuanto pueda por qué no sé cuando volveré a tener tiempo y ánimos para escribir. Gracias por seguir ahí no olvidéis dejarme comentarios para decirme lo mucho o poco que os gusto o lo cabrita que soy por haber tardado tanto :P


	26. Chapter 26

Notas: Muchas gracias por vuestro recibimiento, me alegro que os gustara el último capitulo, a las personas que han comenzado ahora a leerlo, espero que os guste, sé que el titulo no es el mejor pero bueno no dicen ¿que lo mejor está en el interior? Espero que lleguéis todos al final de la historia conmigo aunque muchos me queráis matar con este capítulo sobre todo mi beta.

Como digo siempre y nunca me cansaré muchas gracias a silhermar por seguir corrigiéndome los capítulos aunque te ponga en la faena de corregir este.

Gracias a todos por seguir hay conmigo y por los comentarios que me dejáis que me animan muchísimo y me arrancan sonrisas sinceras :D

-

-

-

Capitulo 26:Mentiroso

-

-

Aclaraciones: Pensamientos en ()

Diálogos en -

Diferente puntos de vista en ***______***

-

-

Draco acompañó Harry a la habitación de invitados de Severus. Theo y Neville compartirían habitación con él, ya que no era seguro que fueran a su habitación, sabiendo que podían ir y atacar a Neville para llegar a Harry. Severus se había retirado a su dormitorio con un montón de libros para seguir investigando y los gemelos fueron a ver como iba todo por la sala común.

-

-

Ahora se encontraban los dos solos, Draco miraba a Harry con uno de los pijamas que le había prestado y le quedaban un poco grandes, su apariencia era adorable aunque su rostro mostrara tristeza y preocupación.

-

-

-Tranquilo amor ya verás como todo se soluciona pronto, todo esto acabará y estarás libre para poder ser feliz sin ninguna preocupación.

-

-

-Veo tan difícil eso Draco, todos estáis sufriendo por mi culpa.

-

-

-Shhh calla, nada de ésto es tu culpa, es culpa de Dumbledore y de la gente que sólo le importa el poder sin pensar en el daño que hacen, tu sólo eres una víctima podríamos haber sido cualquiera de nosotros y tu hubieras hecho lo mismo por nosotros sin dudarlo, también es nuestra pelea no podemos permitir que alguien domine nuestras vidas lo más importante que tenemos es nuestra libertad (y yo te devolveré la tuya).

-

-

-Menos mal que te tengo a mi lado no se qué haría sin ti, te amo tanto Draco-mirando directamente a sus ojos para que pudiera ver su amor en ellos.

-

-

-Y yo a ti Harry, siempre, siempre te amare pase lo que pase aunque no esté a tu lado físicamente mi alma siempre te pertenecerá- mirándolo fijamente para que él también pudiera leer la verdad en los suyos.

-

-

-No digas eso, parece como si te despidieras.

-

-

-Tranquilo yo nunca te dejaré.

-

-

-Júramelo- dijo mirándolo con esos ojos verdes llenos de miedo y amor.

-

-

-Te lo juro-sellando ese pacto con un beso largo y profundo-acuérdate que estamos unidos siempre seremos el uno del otro- acarició su rostro, besó su frente, y mirándolo intensamente como intentando grabar su rostro en su mente.

-

-

-Es hora que duermas has tenido un día lleno de emociones.

-

-

-¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo?

-

-

-No puedo, tengo que ir a vigilar que esos dos no destrocen mi habitación- guiñándole un ojo sonriéndole de forma pícara, volvió a besarle esta vez con pasión, paro cuando vio cuando Harry se quedaba sin respiración- esto es un adelanto de mañana, así que descansa mucho.

-

-

Cuando salió de la habitación soltó un suspiro, había sido difícil, claro que se había despedido de él intentando que no fuera muy obvio pero no sabía si mañana después de todo seguiría con vida.

-

-

-

***______***

-

-

-

El día siguiente llegó, Harry despertó alterado, había tenido pesadillas toda la noche en las que Draco se despedía y no volvía a verlo, en las que lo mataban a él y a todos sus amigos y él no podía hacer nada, se pasó una mano por su cara quitando las lágrimas que salieron mientras dormía, se encontraba empapado en sudor y la sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar no se le quitaba de encima.

-

-

Se dio una ducha y cuando salió de la habitación se encontró con Theo y Neville.

-

-

-Chicos ¿y Draco?

-

-

-¿No está contigo? pensamos que había pasado la noche en tu habitación.

-

-

La preocupación aumentó en él, lo que se expresó en su rostro, los otros contagiados se miraron entre sí alarmados ¿Dónde estaba Draco?

-

-

-Voy a buscarlo.

-

-

-No Harry, espera vamos a avisar a Severus.

-

-

-¡¡NO!!, no, no lo entendéis siento que algo malo le ha pasado no hay tiempo, avisarle vosotros –sin darles tiempo a replicar salió corriendo, no sabía hacia donde iba solo sentía que algo lo dirigía allí, suponía su unión con Draco, no podría soportar que algo malo le hubiera pasado, no sabría como vivir sin él.

-

-

Se había metido por pasillos desconocidos por los que nunca había pasado, parecía ser una zona deshabitada del castillo, encontró una puerta un poco abierta de la cual se escuchaban gemidos, su corazón latía acelerado un nudo en su estomago, la sensación de que si habría esa puerta algo malo pasaría crecía en su interior. Pero algo le decía que Draco estaba allí ¿y si le estaban torturando?, poco a poco fue abriendo la puerta sin hacer ruido entró en ella.

-

-

Estaba adornado con velas por todas partes, con incensó dando a la habitación un aroma dulzón, los sonidos provenían del fondo, dirigió la vista allí una cama redonda cubierta de velos blancos que salían del techo rodeándola, atreves de ella se podían ver dos figuras moviéndose apasionadamente, su corazón se paralizó, o se desvaneció o se destrozó no lo sabía en ese momento sólo pudo continuar caminando hacia allí mecánicamente.

-

-

Viendo como el cuerpo de Draco se movía sobre el de una mujer, y no cualquiera mujer, una cabellera roja que le miraba con una sonrisa entre burla y maldad sin dejar de gemir por cada embate que el daba.

-

-

El gemía, el se movía, y no era con él, él le miraba y seguía cada movimiento, cada sonido, cada mirada de burla, era un trozo de su corazón que se partía, no había mayor dolor que ver a la persona amada con otra persona y más si era odiada.

-

-

No le importó si se veía destruido, cayó de rodillas al suelo, su corazón destrozado, unos brazos lo sujetaron y levantaron aproximándolo a la pared, no opuso resistencia , entre lagrimas miraba el cuerpo de Draco que había parado cubriéndose con una sabana y se acercaba, vio que hablaba pero no se dirigía a él sino a quien le tenía sujeto.

-

-

-Podías haber tardado un poco más, me lo estaba pasando muy bien con tu hermana.

-

-

-Ya podrás continuar luego, ahora tenemos que darle su merecido a este enfermo-agarrándolo mas fuerte de los brazos aunque el no ponía ya ninguna resistencia.

-

-

-Qué creíste Potter ¿que el te amaba?, nadie te puede amar, eres un monstruo, no mereces ni siquiera vivir, era mejor que ni siquiera hubieras nacido-lo empujó contra la pared mientras Draco sólo observaba, un puñetazo fue hasta su cara con el golpe ladeó la cara, no se quejó, ningún sonido salió de su boca, los golpes se sucedieron y él no los sentía, su antiguo amigo no paraba, hasta que alguien habló.

-

-

-Ron para, sino lo vas a matar y Dumbledore lo quiere vivo-Hermione también estaba allí, las personas que lo habían traicionado se encontraban hay mirando su derrota, siendo participes de la destrucción de su alma, lo peor era verlo a él sin una piza de amor en sus ojos grises con una sonrisa burlona, solo desprecio había para el en su mirada.

-

-

-Mirar al héroe acabado, pobrecito, Potter creyó que alguien como yo lo podría amar, que iluso, nunca me fijaría en un perdedor como tú, me das asco.

-

-

Sintió como su corazón se terminaba de partir al ver el puño de la persona amada dirigirse hacia su cuerpo con esas palabras llenas de odio, dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo y alma un dolor nunca sentido ni siquiera cuando fue traicionado por sus amigos, era el dolor de ser traicionado por la persona amada, el dolor más fuerte y desgarrador que podía sentir, un grito agónico salió de sus labios mientras que una ola de poder desconocida salía de su interior, expulsando a los que se encontraban a su alrededor, no sólo magia azul y amarilla ahora lo cubría sino otra, verde, roja, negra y blanca que predominaba a las demás, el castillo tembló, parecía estremecerse acompañando su dolor. Sin pensar sin sentir, desapareció de allí.

-

-

-

***______***

-

-

-

Severus había sido avisado por Theo y Neville sobre la desaparición de Draco y la búsqueda de Harry, fue corriendo a buscarlo pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado, un dolor profundo atravesó su corazón, que solo había sentido cuando perdió a su ser amado, lágrimas bajaron por su rostro aunque no las sentía como suyas, sólo podían ser de una persona, deseando no tener razón y dejando que el dolor y el vínculo destruido que protegía lo guiara corrió.

-

-

-

***______***

-

-

-

Esta última transformación no había sido dura, Lycos había tomado el control de su cuerpo sin causarle ningún daño al ser aceptado, no recordaba lo hecho, pero Lycos le había prometido no hacer daño a nadie, tenía la sensación de haber corrido con libertad por campos, uniéndose a la naturaleza porque su alma lucia en paz, pero al despertar habían venido las tristezas, Severus la había escrito para informarle de la detención de Lucius, cierto que no podía perdonarlo, pero lo amaba y no deseaba verlo encerrado, pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer, fue a preparar el desayuno de su cachorro que debía de despertar pronto cuando sintió como si le arrancaran el corazón, el biberón cayó al suelo desparramando su contenido mientras se sujetaba el pecho y caía desmallado por el dolor.

-

-

-

***______***

-

-

-

Se encontraba en el prado que había descubierto hacia unos meses cuando había sido traicionado, ahora volvía a estar ahí con un dolor mayor, por que la traición venia de quien juraba amarlo, protegerlo, cuidarlo, quien hacia unas horas había jurado estar siempre con el.

-

-

-¿POR QUE? ¿Por qué TU ENTRE TODOS? ME LO JURASTE, ME DIJISTE QUE ME AMABAS, MENTIROSO, ERES UN MENTIROSO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO DRACO MALFOY, ME DESTROZASTE, ME ROMPISTE Y LO POCO QUE QUEDA DE MI AUN TE AMA, TE ODIOOOO.

-

-

Gruesas lagrimas caían por su rostro acompañadas por la lluvia que había comenzado de repente acompañando su dolor, con cada grito que salía directo de su corazón mas lluvia caía, mas truenos y viento atravesaban el cielo, más oscuro se volvía el día, la tormenta aparecía igual a la que habitaba en su interior. Recordó aquella daga que había convocado aquel día y decidió terminar en el lugar que lo comenzó, la volvió a convocar.

-

-

-SI NO HAS PODIDO ACABAR CON MI AMOR LO ACABARE YO, ASI TENGA QUE MORIR PARA OLVIDARTE.

-

-

Sin dudas dirigió la daga a su corazón.

-

-

-

Notas finales: Lo sé, lo sé queréis matarme, pero si me matáis quien continuara la historia :P así que esperar un poco más.

Sé que soy muy mala pero era necesario, las dudas se irán resolviendo en los próximos capítulos. Ya sabéis escribirme para decir si os gusto o no vuestras dudas o lo que pensáis que pasara besos y gracias por seguirme leyendo


	27. Chapter 27

Notas: Lo siento, lo siento, entiendo que me quisierais matar xD soy mala, seguro que aún me querréis matar durante algunos capítulos pero espero que aún así os gusten.  
Como digo siempre y nunca me cansaré muchas gracias a silhermar por seguir corrigiéndome aunque me quieras matar a veces :P.  
Gracias a todos por seguir ahí conmigo y por los comentarios que me dejáis que me animan muchísimo y me arrancan sonrisas sinceras :D

-

-

-

Capitulo 27: Cuando Fawkes aparece

-

-

-

Aclaraciones: Pensamientos en ()

Diálogos en -

Diferente puntos de vista en ***______***

Fawkes en ""

-

-

-

Corrió por el bosque todo lo que podían sus piernas, sin mirar por donde iba sólo dejándose guiar por ese dolor ,en cuanto entró a ese claro lleno de flores la imagen que vio y lo que escuchó paró su corazón.

-

-

-SI NO HAS PODIDO ACABAR CON MI AMOR LO ACABARE YO, ASI TENGA QUE MORIR PARA OLVIDARTE.

-

-

Esa imagen nunca saldría de su mente, Harry rodeado de una magia nunca vista, muchos colores danzaban a su alrededor, la tormenta en el cielo parecía acompañar su dolor cuando lloraba mas llovía, cuanto más se agitaba más viento había, cuanto más se rompía más rayos había porque Harry estaba roto, totalmente destrozado a punto de matarse, no lo pensó, desapareció y apareció a su lado abrazándolo por detrás, colocando sus manos donde iba a clavarse la daga, cerrando los ojos se apretó más a ese cuerpo esperando sentir el dolor de la daga atravesando su mano.

-

-

Sólo sintió como una llamarada de fuego cubrir su mano evitando ser atravesada, no quemaba era cálida, abrió los ojos lentamente mirando sobre el hombro de Harry quien le había protegido, abrió los ojos impresionado, ¿cuántas veces le iba a salvar esa magnífica criatura?.

-

-

-

***______***

-

-

-

Dirigió la daga a su corazón, sin dudas sin temores sólo con la esperanza de dejar de sentir ese dolor. De pronto todo paso muy rápido era como si pudiera ver que pasaban varias cosas a la vez, mientras su mano con la daga se dirigía con rapidez a su corazón sintió una presencia abrazándolo fue como si el tiempo fuera a cámara lenta y reconoció esa presencia, era Severus y no quería hacerle daño pero ya no podía parar, a la vez sintió una llamarada de fuego a parecer delante de el, de pronto sintió su mano sujetada por una lengua de ese fuego y otra proteger las manos de Severus.

-

-

-

Cuando miró hacia delante aún con lagrimas empañando su vista lo vio, al ser que evitó su muerte otra vez. Fawkes los miraba envuelto en llamaradas que no quemaban, entonó una canción triste que erizaba los vellos de aquellos dos que la escuchaban, aquella canción fue convirtiéndose en palabras en la mente de Harry.

-

-

-

-"Harry Potter, siento tu gran dolor y aún llegaran momentos muy oscuros para ti pero eres fuerte y saldrás adelante, tienes personas que te quieren sinceramente –dirigiendo una mirada a Severus –esto es lo máximo en lo que te puedo ayudar-apartando su cuerpo dejando ver un huevo grande y negro –yo estoy atado por un juramento y no me puedo involucrar más, cuando nazca él te cuidará, sé que lo cuidarás bien tu corazón es puro, recuerda esto, las respuestas están en el pasado" desapareció dejando a aquellos sumidos en la sorpresa.

-

-

-

Cuando Severus reaccionó tenia a Harry desmallado en su regazo, acarició su rostro, pensando

-

-

(¿Qué ha pasado pequeño?, ¿qué te han hecho ahora? y ¿qué era esa magia que era capaz de llamar a los mismos elementos?, y este huevo si no me equivoco es la cría de un Phoenix seguro de Fawkes. Bueno, no es momento de pensar tenemos que salir de aquí) se levantó con Harry en brazos con dirección a castillo.

-

-

Harry como entendiendo a donde se dirigían despertó.

-

-

-Ahí no, no, por favor, no me lleves ahí, quiero irme lejos-con voz débil dejando ver lo delicado que se encontraba tanto física como psicológicamente.

-

-

-Por lo menos tenemos que recoger tus cosas y avisar a los demás.

-

-

-No, no avises a nadie, déjame me iré yo solo-intentando levantarse ahora más despierto.

-

-

Severus sabia por quien iba dirigido ese no, intento tranquilizarlo.

-

-

-Tranquilo shhh, estás muy débil, no te vas a ir solo, yo te llevaré a un lugar seguro, pero debemos avisar a los gemelos, Neville y Theo a donde vamos, ¿no los vamos a dejar a su suerte no?-mirándolo a los ojos intentando transmitirle todo el cariño y apoyo que necesitaba en estos momentos.

-

-

Harry solo asintió con la cabeza no podía hablar más todo lo que había pasado lo había desbordado, se fue quedando dormido aunque de sus ojos aún salían lagrimas.

-

-

Cuando iba llegando al castillo se encontró con los gemelos fuera.

-

-

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-

-

- ¿Harry está bien?

-

-

-Hemos sentido un enorme poder, os estuvimos buscando por todo el castillo al no veros…

-

-

-…cogimos el mapa y vimos que venias hacia aquí ¿qué paso?

-

-

-Hablar sólo uno de los dos, me llevo a Harry de aquí, vosotros haced lo que queráis avisad a Neville y a Theo.

-

-

-Nosotros vamos con Harry-dijeron los dos a la vez sin pensarlo ni un segundo.

-

-

Severus no pudo evitar elevar un poco las comisuras de sus labios.

-

-

-Bien decidle a Theo que me lo llevo a donde se crió que os lleve, sólo no aviséis a nadie más, traed las cosas de Harry y salir rápido del castillo

-

-

Sin nada más que decir se desapareció con Harry en brazos y el presente de Fawkes.

-

-

Se apareció delante de una finca que por fuera parecía abandonada, sin soltar a Harry se acercó a la verja poniendo su mano en ella, se abrió, y cuando entraron todo el paisaje cambió, un terreno bien cuidado con árboles frutales, plantas de todos los tipos a cada lado bien cuidadas un lago con aguas transparentes con un puente para llegar a la mansión de piedra todo parecía sacado de un cuento, pero quien pasara por fuera solo vería unos terrenos abandonados.

-

-

Se adentró a la casa y un elfo apareció para recibirlo.

-

-

-Señorito Severus cuanto tiempo, le preparo su habitación –mirando su carga-y la de invitados.

-

-

-Si Snips también prepara la de Theo y otra de invitados.

-

-

-¡¡Oh el señorito Theo también vendrá!!, ya debió haber crecido mucho ¿el señorito Draco también vendrá?

-

-

Harry se estremeció entre sus brazos.

-

-

-Snips, por favor, no vuelvas a mencionar ese nombre delante de este chico, más tarde te contaré todo lo acontecido, estoy seguro que Theo se alegrará de verte.

-

-

Cuando Snips se fue Harry dijo débilmente.

-

-

-¿Quién es?

-

-

Severus antes de contestar lo dejó en un sofá cercano y el huevo en un cojín cerca del fuego- es el elfo de la familia, me cuidaba cuando era pequeño a escondidas de mi padre que no lo podía ver, luego cuando compré esta casa se vino conmigo y cuidaba de Theo.

-

-

-¿Tu criaste a Theo?-necesitaba pensar en otras cosas no quería pensar en lo sucedido-¿y sus padres?

-

-

Severus, que sabía lo que intentaba hacer, decidió contestar esta vez aunque le doliera hablar de ello-se podría decir que si, su madre no supo de su existencia aunque suene raro, le borraron la memoria después de tenerlo, su padre que sólo quería hacer sufrir a la madre, al haber conseguido lo que quería lo dejó a mi cargo, aquí se crió conmigo y Snips cuando yo tenía que irme. Cuando fue un poco mayor su padre vino a por él, para educarlo en lo que él creía correcto, era mortifago, pero Theo en cuanto podía se seguía escapando y viniendo aquí.

-

-

-¿Y su madre quién es?

-

-

Severus perdió su vista en un punto indefinido sin contestar perdido en las memorias.

-

-

Snips apareció rompiendo el tenso momento.

-

-

- Las habitaciones ya están listas.

-

-

-Vamos, necesitas descansar, no te olvides que tenemos una conversación pendiente.

-

-

-Severus, no quiero dormir, necesito hacer algo, por favor no quiero pensar-mirándolo implorante.

-

-

Se apartó de él, abrió un cajón y le entregó un objeto.

-

-

-Toma era de… Theo, reproduce música, cuando tenía alguna preocupación se ponía en la ventana de su habitación mirando al cielo y escuchando, decía que esas canciones le ayudaban a sanar su alma y seguir adelante.

-

-

A Harry no le pasó desapercibida la duda al decir el nombre, sabía bien de quién era ese aparato, lo apretó en su mano, cuando llegó a la habitación lo apretó a su corazón se acercó a la ventana sentándose allí contemplando la luna, las lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-

-

(Por mucho daño que me hayas hecho no puedo dejar de amarte, es ridículo con un sólo objeto que se que has tocado tu, siento que es importante, que esto de alguna forma nos conecta, cualquier cosa para seguir atado a ti, pero tengo que dejarte ir, lo nuestro terminó, pero no sé cómo hacerlo ¿qué puedo hacer para arrancarte de mi, para que deje de doler, para olvidar tus besos, caricias y promesas de amor incumplidas, qué hago?)

-

-

Conectó el aparato y se puso a escuchar, necesitaba olvidar, escuchó todas las canciones hasta que llegó a una que especialmente le gustó.

-

-

Miyavi- Kimi ni negai wo: Un deseo hasta a ti (Os recomiendo escuchar la canción)A HREF=".com/watch?v=TIm6w2WZU2Q" Escucharla aqui/A

-

******************************************************************************************

Iro aseteita ano hi no yume mo

Hokori mamire datta miraizu mo

Kimi ga itsumo soko de mitete kureteta kara

Kanawanai toboyaiteta hibi mo

Toumawari shiteta dake no michi mo

Norikoe boku wa ima koushite koko ni irunda

-

-

Incluso en los sueños marchitos de aquellos días

Incluso en nuestros empolvados planes para el futuro

Tú siempre estuviste allí cuidándome

A pesar de que había días en que me quejaba

Y caminos en que solo me desviaba

Salí adelante y me convertí en quien soy ahora

-

-

Boku wa nani shite agereta no darou?

Nani shite agere nakatta no darou?

Arukara zutto jibun ni toi kakete mita kedo

Nando kokoro no tobireta taitemo

Bin no oku hikidashi akete mitemo

Dete kuru no wa tanoshikatta omoide bakaride

-

-

¿Qué cosas podría haber echo por ti?

¿Qué cosas no pude hacer por ti?

Eso siempre me lo pregunto, sin embargo

No importa cuánto toque a la puerta de mi corazón

O cuanto trate de buscar dentro de mi pecho

Todo lo que sale son recuerdos felices..

-

-

Tada boku wa zutto aishiteta

Soredake tada soredake datta kedo

Boku ni wa sore shi kanakattanda

Soshite ima mo kawarazu aishiteru

-

-

Todo lo que sale es que siempre te ame

Solo eso, solamente eso

Y aunque eso sea lo único que tengo

Sigo amándote como siempre

-

-

Itsuka hoshi no kirei na yozora ni

Futari narande onegai shitayone

Ano toki no onegai wo mou wasurechatta keredo

Kono toki ga zutto susukebaii

to omotta koto dake wa oboeteruyo

Ima omoeba sore mo onegai sureba yokatta ne

-

-

Una vez pedimos un deseo

Bajo el estrellado cielo nocturno

Olvide lo que habíamos pedido esa vez, pero

Puedo recordar que deseaba que

Aquel momento fuese eterno

Ahora que lo pienso, ambos debimos desear lo mismo..

-

-

Demo kami-sama nante inai

Kimi ga hoshi ni natta toki sou chikattanda

Boku ni wa kami-sama nante iranai

Soko ni kimi ga kimisae ita kurereba

-

-

Pienso que no hay dios

Me lo jure cuando te convertiste en una estrella

No necesito del todo de un dios

En cambio, te tengo a ti, siempre junto a mí

-

-

Kimi no inai kono machi wo kyou mo

Aikawarazu batabata sewa shinaku

Maru de nani goto mo nakattaka no you ni kureteku

Ashi haya ni sugite yuku nengetsu to

Sotto utsuri yuku kisetsu no naka de

Futo yozora wo miageru tabi ano hi wo omouyo

-

-

Este pueblo sin ti

Es quieto y aburrido como siempre

Viviendo aquí como si nada hubiera pasado

Pasan rápido los meses y los años

Las estaciones cambian suavemente

Donde quiera que mire el cielo nocturno,

Pienso en aquellos días

-

-

Soshite boku wa sotto regaunda

Hoshi ni natta kimi ni negai wo

Mou daijoubu hitori de tateru kara to

Daratte boku wa hitori janai kara ne

Sousa boku wa kimi no bun mo ikiteku

Kimi mo boku no naka de zutto ikitekunda

Dakara mata ano koro no you ni

Zutto soba de mitete okure

-

-

Y pido un deseo en silencio

Un mensaje hasta ti, quien se ha vuelto una estrella

Yo estoy bien puedo sostenerme por mi mismo

Por que ya no estoy solo ¿verdad?

Así que viviré la vida por los dos

Así como tú siempre lo haces, viviendo en mi corazón

Viviremos de nuevo, como en aquellos tiempos

Cuídame por siempre

-

*************************************************************************************************************

-

-

Cuando terminó la canción paz se reflejaba en su rostro.

-

-

(Eso es, el Draco que yo amé esta muerto pero sigue en mi corazón y vivirá siempre conmigo tengo que seguir adelante vivir por los dos y aunque aún duela el tiempo pasa y dejara de doler pero el cariño que me diste nunca lo olvidare)

-

-

Con su corazón un poco más tranquilo, se acordó del regalo de Fawkes, salió de la habitación al salón y allí lo encontró donde Severus lo había puesto, con todo el cuidado lo cogió y lo llevó a su habitación

-

-

Se acostó abrazándolo, acurrucándose contra él para darle y que le diera calor, una sensación cálida de cariño vino de ese ser que aún no nacía y lo supo que no estaba solo, que nunca más estaría solo porque había gente que le quería y aunque vinieran malos momentos el saldría adelante para protegerlos.

-

-

Notas: cuando empecé la historia no tenía pensado poner ninguna canción pero escuché esa canción de Miyavi y me enamoré de él y su voz y me dije tengo que ponerla, espero que os guste y os haga sentir tanto como a mí.

Los secretos dentro de poco se irán desvelando, pero podéis seguir diciéndome que creéis que pasa haber si acertáis :P . Gracias por seguir ahí


End file.
